Thrax the Krogan Battlemaster
by jaffa3
Summary: Thrax a Krogan who fought in the Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

Thrax the Krogan Battlemaster

**I don't know how to tell the Mass effect time line so to give you a sense of how much time has passed I'll just say like"20 years before mass effect 1"**

**812 CE**

"You go tell Aeris this is her last chance. She's worth more to me alive but if she keeps resisting I will put her down" Thrax said to the small asari in front of him who, to Thrax's surprise, stood her ground

"Listen here krogan get this through that rock you call a head Aeris is not coming out, if you try to storm the house you'll find yourself swarmed by mercs. So why don't you turn around before. "

Before the asari could finish her threat Thrax grabbed her by the neck lifted her up and squeezed snapping her neck with a loud "snap." The door behind her turned red just like Thrax expected. This might have stopped him if Thrax hadn't "persuaded" a merc who was running his mouth off at the bar a few nights ago to give him the override commands. While the code was being uploaded Thrax grabbed his trusty claymore from his back and set up his barriers.

Opening the door Thrax immediately saw a small sitting room with stairs going up and at the top of the stairs was a turian with an assault rifle, but before he could so much as aim it Thrax took off in a biotic charge right up to him knocking him down and stomping on his head finishing him and quickly turned around and saw another Turian, Thrax unleashed a carnage attack that literally exploded the turian. Continuing up the stairs he felt a small pain hit his side and when he placed his hand to it he felt blood looking at his hand confirmed it seeing the rustic orange colored blood. Turning around he saw a salarien aiming a pistol at him. Thrax however noticed his hands were shaking and he was in plain clothes.

"dddrop the gggun kkrogan" the salarien stuttered

"Drop the gun lizard, I'm not here for you if I was you'd be nothing but a stain on the wall. " When the salarien looked hesitant Thrax roared "DROP THE GUN!"

The salarien all but threw the gun to the floor crouched down and started whimpering please "don't kill me please don't kill me"

Thrax holstered his claymore and walked over to the whimpering salarien grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him off the ground to eye level with the krogan.

"Alright salarien this is how it's going to be I am going to ask you a question you are going to answer. If you help me you live if you don't help me, I have raw salarien liver for lunch got it?

"Yes yes of of of course" the salarien stuttered

"Excellent now question one how many mercs are left?" Thrax asked ignoring the urge in his mind to snap this salarien's neck

"Six four turians two asari." The salarien said very quickly

"Good now question two how to I get to Aeris's office?"

"top of the stairs just look for the door being guarded by mercs and you've found it. She'd probably lock the door down but luckily for you I know the code.

"Why would she give a scrawny lizard like you codes to her office. She is polishing your horn." Thrax chuckled.

"Is she what?" the salarien asked confused until it dawned on him and he almost shouted "NO!"

Thrax still chuckling grabbed the codes from the salarien let him down and told him to leave. He was gone in less than three seconds. Thrax turned and ascended the stairs staying on alert for any ambushes. When he reached the top floor he heard voices and braced himself against the nearby wall. "Alright we have a krogan shooting up the place. Our orders are to wait until he rears his ugly head and pump him full of enough plasma to pop a tank any questions?"

Thrax took this as his cue pulled his claymore turned the corner and saw overturned tables chairs everywhere for cover. He saw one asari with her back turned still talking to the other five not yet realizing how short he life had become. Thrax stepped out from behind the wall and fired his shotgun at her back she was dead before she hit the floor. Stunned for ahalf a second after seeing there leader die right in front of them Thrax took advantage of this and unleashed a singularity at them lifting up the remaining asari and one of the turians before ducking back behind the wall before the three other turians started firering there assault rifles.

Thrax, taking advantage of his krogan regeneration stepped out from behind the wall and threw a warp at the singularity causing a biotic explosion. With the biotics taken care of Thrax grabbed his shotgun and started running toward the three remaining mercs leaving any injuries to his krogan regeneration. Reaching the first turian he headbutted him to the ground and stomped on his head. He turned to the remaining two turians and used his biotic charge on one knocking him down and quickly turning and shooting the last one exploding his head. He looked down at the last turian whimpering on the floor and just kicked him in the head ignoring the voice telling Walking up to the door he was surprised to find that it was unlocked readying himself tfor anything he went in and found an asari sitting on a chair listing to some kind of asari music that made Thrax want to rip his quad off.

"I was wondering when you'd get here Gatlock Talz" she said in a calm voice despite the fact that there was a krogan covered in blue and green blood aiming a shotgun at her.

Thrax was surprised he had paid top credit for his new Identity. No one was suppose to know he was Gatlock Talz. Covering his surprise but only barely he spoke is his deadpan tone "how do you know that name asari?"

"It's my business to know the name of the murderer of my husband and my three children. It's my business to know the name of the monster who invaded the colony my colony, executed the men fed the children to your pet varren and take the women as your sex things."

Thrax remembered that day **{fire was everywhere buildings were falling apart off in the distance there were faint explosions and in front of him were the people who surrendered. Most of them were asari but there were a few turians, volus, and batariens. I remembered my second in command coming up to me "battlemaster these are the ones who decided to surrender then fight" and in my mind I had already decided what to do with them.**

**I roared for my men to separate the prisoners based on species and gender after they were herded into groups I went to each separately. I started with the four batariens that were there. After a few seconds of inspecting them I barked to four of my men "these batariens think that having four eyes makes 'em batter than everyone else. Well let's see how they do with just one eye and I motioned for my lieutenants to gouge out three of their eyes as I savored every shriek."**

**Next I moved onto the volus and shouted to my second "Grav these volus look like they need air eh" I said in a completely casual manner. Grav nodded while smiling; by the void he's almost as twisted as I am. **

"**well then let's crack open their suits and give them some nice clean oxygen" I said as I yanked on one of the tubes on a volus's shoulder causing gray blood to spurt out like a geyser. The rest of my men followed suit and before I knew it there were the volus out of there suits with chunks of their skin breaking off. "Ahh the screams of the volus never gets old eh Grav?" Who chuckled beside me saying "almost as good as the sound of a turian with their mandibles pulled off" I smacked him upside the head saying "idiot you went and spoiled the surprise for the turians." I turned to my men again and said "well you heard him boys start tearing"**

**Finally approached the asari I saw that there were children and my hearts leapt as I said "separate the children and bring out the varren" a few moments later as the children were separated I opened a door to a single story house for one ordered the children to be placed inside along with the varren. The screams lasted for thirty minutes but the crying of the mothers lasted for weeks.**

**I then turned to one of the crying mothers and snapped her neck with a quick loud "SNAP" to the shock of the rest of the women. I then spoke to them "now ladies I don't want you to think I'm completely evil. You women deserve to be rewarded for your intelligence. You decided to surrender rather than fight a helpless battle so your reward will be serving your new masters" I grabbed one of them and said "boys have fun"}**

Thrax kept a straight face despite the guilt gnawing inside him as he recognized the asari. "You're the one I took aren't you" Thrax asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes and you want to know something I learned an important lesion that day, if your strong you crush the weak, if your weak you get crushed. That day I swore if I ever got free I wouldn't wast my time helping the weak, I spend my time dominating them and best of all I wouldn't have learnt that if it wasn't for you."

Thrax with a deadpan voice said "What's past is past and neither of us can change it. I'm not here to discuss the unspeakable act I committed we're here to talk about the ones you have. Enslaving a colony and working them to death, kidnapping children for leverage, murdering anyone who spoke against you. However out of regret for what I did to you I will give you a choice, dead or alive. Your choice Aeris

After a moment or maybe an hour Aeris spoke "Dead"

Thrax holstered his shotgun and took out his pistol walked up to her placed it to her forehead and said in a voice so full of emotion "I am so so sorry"

"BANG"

Thrax scanned her with his Omni-tool to confirm the bounty, turned and left.

After getting back to his ship he saw he got a message

Mr. Thrax

I would like to take advantage of your services the job pays quite well and should be quite simple for a being of your many skills. However I do not trust this message service so we would need to meet face to face come to the space station known as Omega go to Afterlife ask for Salis he'll point you to me

With regards

Mr. X 


	2. Chapter 2

Thrax the krogan Battlemaster chapter 2

**Well now we reach Omega and bear in mind this is before Aria took over. Also in hindsight I probably should have used a different club name than Afterlife but oh well.**

Ah Omega, Thrax thought as he pulled his ship into the docking port. Disembarking from the ship Thrax went to get a lay of the land for when he found himself in a fire fight, again, following the signs in the wall he found the Omega market and deciding to buy some mods for his weapons that were probably illegal in citadel space. He purchased an extended clip for his claymore and an extended muzzle for the assault rifle.

Deciding to make his was to Afterlife he started walking for a few minutes until he found it. With a line of close to fifty people and an elcor bouncer Thrax went up to him gave him one hundred credits and the elcor said in their famous monotone voice "Thankfully, thank you sir enjoy your time in Afterlife." Thrax nodded as he went in.

Afterlife was your basic club scene with all the usual attractions, neon lights, asari wearing next to nothing while shaking there asses for men to drunk to tell an elcor apart from a volus. Spotting the bar Thrax through the crowed night club. One of the perks of being a krogan is that people move out of your way no matter how drunk they are. Reaching the bar and not even asking if they have ryncol, went up to the bartender and said "I'm looking for Salis."

The bartender told his co-worker to cover him and told Thrax to follow him. Leaving afterlife through a back entrance Thrax was lead to a warehouse that looked like it been abandoned since before he was born. The bartender finally spoke to him and said "head inside and wait you'll meet the boss soon." And he turned and left.

To say that Thrax was getting suspicious was an understatement. He approached the door opened it slowly while getting ready to charge at the first sign of trouble and he found table with two chairs looking around he saw nothing else. Deciding to wait Thrax waited for ten minutes when no one showed he started getting impatient and was about to leave when he saw someone walk in the warehouse. Once whoever it was got closer Thrax could see and was surprise beyond belief. The man was a salarien whose entire face was coated in enough scars that krogan women would have found him attractive. Thrax also noticed that The salariens left hand was just a nub devoid of all his figure. Thrax covered his surprise quickly but not quick enough seeing as the salarien started to laugh at Thrax's discomfort. "yes not very attractive is it. This is what happens when you anger your master" the salarien said indicating his left hand.

"The reason I asked you here is because I want you to go to the slave station I was held in. I want you to go to there, I want you to storm the place and I want you to kill every fucking BATARIAN YOU SEE!" the salarien said ending with an almost feral snarl you would expect from a varren. Thrax kept his face calm and impassive as he said "how much"

The salarien said all I could scrounge up one hundred credits Thrax pulled his pistol from his holster and pointed it at the salariens face as he spoke "Is this a joke or are you just suicidal?" The salarien to Thrax's surprise didn't seem scared at all despite the fact that there was a krogan holding him at gun point.

"They took my family captive I spent my whole life out in the terminus system living on an independent colony. I had an asari wife and two daughters they'd about twenty now. It was our eighteenth anivsery when they invaded. I tried to protect my family but they outnumbered me and beat me. After they were done beating on me they moved on to my wife and daughters" the salarien had tears streaming down his eyes as he choked out the next part "they forced me to watch while they did every sick and twisted thing they could think of then they loaded us onto ships and took us to the space station to be sold."

Thrax remembered Aeris and everything he forced her to do until she managed to escape. He lowered the gun looked at the salarien and said "is this a rescue mission or an assault" Thrax asked. The salarien smiled and said "assault, I wont even pretend my daughters are still on that station but if you shut that station down you could stop this from happening at least for a while until more batariens start-up somewhere else."

Thrax nodded and considered this before slowly nodding in agreement "I'll do it"

**I'll admit I honestly didn't like this one I'm not sure why but there was just something I didn't like oh well if anyone actually reads this then please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thrax The krogan battlemaster chapter 3**

Thrax left the salarien and went back to his freighter to think. Going to his quarters, he grabbed a bottle of ryncol and sat down. Taking out a space station would be difficult even for him. The most obvious way would be to shut life support down, but he would need tech skills that he didn't have and unfortunately he knew the perfect man to help him. Going to his communication room Thrax brought up his contacts scrolled through the list until he found his Malice Jester salarien.  
Jester annoying even for a salarien he talked way too much and too fast, made gross references and jokes, but and even though Thrax would never tell him, he was the best hacker Thrax had seen in his life.  
So calling Jester he answered "hello you have reached the office of ass if you would like to be incinerated press one if you-"

Thrax already annoyed and knowing that this wasn't a recording hollered "Malice! Would you stop being an idiot for five minutes and listen?"

Malice coming into view did a double take when he saw who it was " hey Thrax I haven't seen you in a long time-"

Thrax cut him off "yeah there was a reason for that" but Malice didn't look insulted and kept speaking "well what can I do you for your old fuck"

Thrax already wanted to kill him slowly "I'm taking down a space station and I need someone with tech skills and unfortunately your all I got"

"Well this is excellent I haven't had much to do except sit around watching elcor and hanar porn so yeah I'm game"

"Head for Omega and go to the club called afterlife I'll be there. Don't make me wait Jester."

Ah why would I leave my ol buddy hanging high, I'll be there by tomorrow" and without another word he hung up.

Thrax turned off the comm. unit leaned back in his chair and thought to himself "I'm either going to kill him to shut him up, or kill myself to get away from him."

(Three days later)

"Yep I'm going to kill him" Thrax thought angrily as he was sitting in afterlife for the third day in a row.

He was considering trying to find another specialist as he left when he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from behind the club he went out and found three burned remains of what he thought were vorcha, he saw two figures, a salarien and an asari, coming in "yeah I killed them like that volus I killed three months ago" the salarien was saying to a scared looking asari.

Thrax saw that it was none other than Jester. "Up close exploding rounds blew the bastard suit wide open. Maybe that would teach him to get my order wrong. I specially asked for TEPID water not room temp, room temp is close but not enough." The asari looked scared out of her mind and Thrax noticed she couldn't have been more than sixty so he went over to Jester grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into a wall, Thrax turned to the asari and said in a kind voice (as kind as a krogan could get) "go home you may have a long life but don't spend it in a dump like this with an idiot like him" the asari nodded and turned to run back before she turned her head back and said "thank you"

Thrax went over to Jester grabbed him again and pulled him up. "Three days Malice, I was waiting here for three fucking days. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eat your liver."  
Jester just smiled and started to explain, apparently after he got Thrax's call he headed off to steal a ship and head for omega, the only problem is Jester can't fly for shit and yet he somehow managed to go through the relay and make it to omega before he had trouble, not knowing how to land he crashed into a building that was owned by a mercenary group calling themselves the blood pack, small group made up of only krogan and vorcha, well the surviving members didn't take kindly to him crashing the base, so they tried to lock him up, he got away and they've been after him for three days."  
Just as he finished his story he noticed the charred vorcha, "oh hey Thrax check it out dead things."

Thrax hit him upside the head gently and said "focus we have a job to do slave station remember"

"Of course I remember what do you think I am a krogan" he said as Thrax started to growl "oh uh no offense" he said with a nervous laugh.  
Thrax was with him no more than six minutes and he already wanted to commit unspeakable acts of pain on him, but he controlled his rage and brought him to his ship.  
Thrax brought the ship online and disembarked from the omega dock and made his way to the relay. Thrax turned on the auto pilot and went back to discuss the plan with Malice.  
"Alright Malice this is it, we're going destroy a slave station and -

"Yeah why the hell should slaves get their own station" Malice interrupted

"By the void to you ever stop talking?!"

"Nope not when I'm awake"

Thrax groaned and continued "you and I are going to pose as a-"

"Newly weds looking for a little place in the universe to call our own?"

Thrax hit him again and continued "to pose as people looking to purchase a large amount of slaves, now while I pretend to be interested in the slaves you have to look around for a way to get us to there life support systems. Once you find it you come get me so you'll plant the explosives set them for fifteen minutes and then we get the hell off."

"Great plan just one problem there will still be air in the station more than enough for people to survive long enough to get to their ships or escape pods" Malice said making an unusually good point.

"Your right we'll have to head to the control room, launch all the pods and seal the way to the hanger before we leave" Thrax said. "Alright we'll reach the station in roughly seven hours so until then don't bother me" and with that Thrax turned and left for his room.

**Well here's number 3 I can't think of anything witty to say so just review you don't have to favorite just review**


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter by they way if anyone isn't clear on what the slave station is like. The station is like Omega but not as big and a vast majority of the station is just one big bazaar with people buying and selling slaves the rest of the station is places life support artificial gravity and defense systems

Well to say that Thrax was disgusted by everything he saw would be an understatement. Turians, asari, salariens, all in cages looking beaten, bruised, dead. It reminded Thrax of when he sugested slaves back in the rebellion. Krogan ships were like the krogan themselves big and strong but slow and relatively less advanced than the turians, but the krogan could compensate by overwhelming the turian with numbers. The downside of the ships were that krogan were not designed to be ship builders and the krogan had to take the building slow to avoide mistakes. During the rebellion when the krogan were getting stretched thin Thrax came up with the idea of slavery, specifically salariens. Thrax launched an attack on a salarien colony, taking the women and children hostage and forcing the salariens to work in conditions that a vorcha would find despicable, and they live on a world filled with volcanos. This plan as despicable as it was worked, with the salariens speed the krogan were able to shoot out dreadnauts in less than a year. Thrax was shocked out of his memory by a passing batarien trying to sell him an asari who had to be less than one hundred and it took all of Thrax's willpower to not shred him to pieces with a warp field, and instead politely declined. Walking away Thrax got a message from Malice saying the bomb had been planted typing into his omni-tool where to meet him, he meet him over by the auction area, where they sell the high profile slaves.  
"And now ladies and gentlemen today we have quite literally a one in a billion chance today we have an Asari Matriarch" this even made Thrax gasp as she appeared. Asari Matriarch are some of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy even Thrax wasn't sure if he could beat one in a biotic fight. Leaving the auction area and running right into Malice knocking him over " oh there you, are I had the most interesting conversation with a plant from Khar'shan-"  
"Please shut up can we just move on. How do we get to the control room?"  
"Ah see that's the problem I don't know. So I suggest we grab a guard make him talk then we can collect his figures for finger puppets."  
"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but no to the fingers. You draw a guard over and I'll overpower him.  
Malice was sprawled on the floor and groaning. Thrax called a batarien guard over to investigate and Malice acted, he jumped up yelling "by the power of love you die" Malice kneed the batarien between the legs, sweeped his leg and got on top of him pinning him down.  
"What the fuck is going on here you salarien bastard!" Thrax went over pulled Malice off of him and told him to give him 5 minutes.

As much as Thrax didn't didn't want to. He enjoyed torturing the batarien for information and was dissapointed when he didn't last longer. Thrax hated the pleasure he got from the screams and scolded himself "your not that person anymore, you don't torture for fun only, only for information"

Thrax ended the batariens life with a knife slash to the throat after downloading the layout of the ship from the batarian. Leaving Thrax told Malice where to go and they headed out. As good of a hacker as Malice was his combat skills were on par with his piloting skills which were non existence. "Alright Malice this is how it is I fight you stand behind and cower like a salarien got I?"  
"Hey my species takes offence to that, even though its true." Thrax just glared at him until he relented " alright fine."

Thrax took out his claymore that he moddified witha larger clip, letting him fire two shots instead of just the one, and with a large jagged blade under the barrel, taking off down a hallway with Thrax leading and Malice directing him. It wasn't long before they found trouble in the form of two batarien guards and without missing a beat Thrax did a biotic charge killing one and stabbing the other with the bayonet. Continuing along they reached the control room and Malice went to work. After about a minute Thrax could hear guards rushing to the control room so taking cover outside the doorway behind a wall once the first guard got close enough Thrax let loose with a carnage attack that caused the turian to explode. While the others were trying to regain their composure Thrax fired his weapon twice taking down two more guards. After seeing three of there fellow guards killed the remaining guards quickly got behind cover and started firring. Thrax spoke into him comm unit "Malace we got trouble how long you gonna be" Thrax asked.

"Not long just have to oh penis" Malace said sounding worried.

"What's the problem"

"This thing is heavily encrypted there's no way I can do this I'd need a week at least."

"Malice there has to be something you can do

"No I haven't seen any encryption like this since I was in th STG. But" Malice said trailing off.

"But what" Thrax asked fiering his claymore and killing two batariens with one shot. Thrax had been hit a few times but left it up to his regeneration.

"I may be able to activate the thrusters and sent this station into the planet below. But I'd have to stay."

Thrax didn't accept that "listen to me Malice. You find another way understand."

"There is no other way. Get back to the ship I can hold out for five minutes"

Thrax was confused " your gonna hold them off for five minutes? You one time shot your own foot trying to reload a pistol"

"I can do it" Malice said with such conviction Thrax believed him but still didn't want to see another friend die, he'd seen more than enough die in the rebellion.

"Can't you just activate the thrusters, point it in the right direction and leave?"

"No these thrusters are poorly made need to pilot this or risk missing the sun completely."

Thrax wanted to argue but he couldn't he could only stand there behind cover and said "Malice I'm sorry"

"I'm not this is the most fun I've had in years. Now go"

Thrax holstered his shotgun feeling a bloodrage coming on but stopped it turning to face the guards who were still alive Thrax charged them and started beating them with his bear hands after the charge he threw a punch right at a batarien on his left which knocked him out or killed him Thrax didn't care. He turned to his right and kicked the knee of a turian making him howl in pain for a split second before Thrax snapped his neck and seeing the remaining two guards two salariens Thrax just used his biotics to throw them into the wall.

Making his way through the market knocking over anyone or anything in his way Thrax made it back to his freighter he got in started the engines and took off once never once looking back but saying "Malice please forgive me"

Well that's that again please tell me what you think good, bad, ugly throw me a bone here.


	5. Chapter 5

Now fans (if any of them exist) now we are going to fight a spectre

816 ce

"Just try it" Thrax said to the four men surrounding him. "I'll tear out your spine and then beat you to death with it" despite outnumbering him they had looks of fear on their faces.

Then one of the men surrounding them decided to be stupid, he glowed blue and tried to toss a warp field at Thrax who backhanded it and charged at him knocking him into the wall and then threw another one before grabbing his claymore and firing it twice killing the remaining two. Spinning around when he heard clapping he saw an asari. Judging by the fact she didn't have any guards that must have meant that she was a powerful biotic or fighter.

"Well Mr. Thrax I must say the stories about you are true. These were some of my best trained men and yet you killed three of them without trouble.

Thrax cut her off before she could keep speaking "four" Thrax said as he stomped on the head of the unconscious salarien near him.

The asari didn't look disturbed by the fact that Thrax had killed one of her men so casually. "Pardon me my mistake. Now I've heard that you'll do any job for the right price am I correct?"

"What's the job asari?"

"Straight to business I like it. Ok I need you to capture a council spectre and bring it to me alive.

Thrax was genuinely surprised. During the rebellion the krogan lost entire space stations to the spectres. One spectre even managed to destroy three dreadnoughts before being stopped. While Thrax gave up on most of he darker urges after the genophage was spread some of those urges remained the biggest was his hatred of the spectres. The council gave ordinary being the power over life and death. Spectres go where they want, do what they want, it reminded Thrax to much of what he use to be like.

Thrax said "for a request like this it will cost you big. Eight million and I want half up front."

To his surprise the asari nodded and brought up her omni-tool typed a few commands into it and said "done now remember if you want to see the rest I want this spectre alive."

Thrax nodded and asked "do you want a specific spectre of would any do?"

"I need a specific one dear bounty hunter. Nix Kanto I've already sent everything I've got on him to you."

Thrax nodded and brought up his own omni-tool and saw. There was a lot of intel to sift through. Thrax turned back to the asari and said "how will I contact you when I've captured a spectre?"

"You won't I'll contact you."

Thrax nodded and turned to go back to the bar. Intending to get hammered. Capturing a spectre this was crazy even for him "alright time to think this through. Spectres usually travel alone so all I have to do is find one overpower him or her and get my remaining four million.

Thrax returned to the bar and got the bartenders attention "hey bar keep rounds for everyone" Thrax said in a loud voice causing the people around him to cheer. Thrax liked this, feeling like he belonged. He hadn't felt like he'd belonged since his clan exiled him.

Back at the ship Thrax got a message a spectre had been found Nix Kanto one of the youngest spectres ever became a spectre after the rebellion at twenty-three and oh a biotic. Thrax wasn't worried turians were idiots instead of having a biotic command them like the krogan. They place them in some group called the Cabal where the only fighting they do is training. So his biotic power shouldn't be to strong. His location was on some planet whose name Thrax couldn't even pronounce. Thrax looked it up, a turian colony that wasn't even developed yet. Thrax went to the cockpit and set in a course for the colony.

To say the turians were surprised to see a krogan would be an understatement. Once he stepped off his ship he was surrounded by turian security Thrax wasn't worried but he did glow blue with a barrier and had his armor on. One turian who must have been the commander said to him "I apologize sir but I must ask for you to release your weapons" he motioned for an office to take his weapons and as soon as he touched his shotgun, Thrax used a biotic throw to toss him into a wall.

"Try it and die. No one touches my weapons, especially not my shotgun." Thrax couldn't help but taunt them saying "I used this when I stormed a turian cruiser. Hehehehe."

While all the other turians looked angry the commander was still impassive and Thrax spoke again "tell me to you harass all visitors like this, or are discriminating against me because I'm a krogan. If I wanted to I could kill all you and anyone else who got in my way with just my shotgun. Imagine what I could do with my biotics.

"Do you want me to lock you up"

Thrax scoffed "I want you to try. I'm here to complete a job and I'm not leaving until its done and if that means I have to shoot my way though this colony, so be it."

Thrax and the commander starred each other down until the commander sighed and said "stay out of trouble krogan or we will take you down."

Thrax just walked away and went to the location his contact provided for him. Looking at the location on a map he found it was outside the colony. Walking to the location Thrax saw him. The turian spectre. Getting his attention "Nix Kantos! I'm here to bring you in. Surrender or don't that be more fun."

"Do you know who I am krogan? I'm a spectre" he said as he activated tech armor.

Thrax took one look at the tech armor and guessed he wasn't a full biotic adept he must have been just a sentinel. Nix kept talking "so why don't you just turn around before I'm forced to kill you."

Thrax did give him a chance and said as much " I tried to give you a chance you pyjack so hmph-" Thrax grunted as he was hit with an almost impressive warp, almost. Thrax shrugged it off and used his biotics on a rock nearby and tossed it at Nix who caught it with visible strain on his face before throwing it aside. Despite catching a rock that had to weigh a ton Nix still managed to speak "throwing rocks, that's just that kind of tactic I'd expect from a member of a species full of savage brutes like yourself."

Nix said launching two spheres of dark energy which Thrax batted away with minimal effort before launching his own at Nix who blocked the first on but got the second one in his chest and was slammed right into a tree and lay there. Thinking it was over already Thrax let his barrier down and started walking over when he felt a sharp pain in his gut looking down he saw orange blood leaking out of a bullet wound. Thrax was more concerned with who fired the shot, and that's when he saw that the Nix on the ground was a decoy. Placing his barriers back up and going for his claymore Thrax got behind a tree "you know spectre I am being paid eight million to take you in. So tell me what did you do to get someone so pissed off at you that they're willing to spend eight million.

"I've done a lot of things. I've shut down trading groups in the terminus system, uncovered and destroyed slave rings, killed politicians who've turned their backs on the council, but I've got to say I've never had someone track me down just to kill me" Nix's voice said from somewhere.

Thrax poked his head from behind the tree to try to get a bead on him but he couldn't see anyone. But he did hear a little sneeze from behind him. Spinning around quickly and reaching out he found the turians neck. But instead of squeezing it and snapping it like he'd usually do, Thrax instead head butted Nix who was knocked unconscious and crumpled on the ground. Thrax then heard something say in a squeaky voice "daddy?"

Thrax saw someone come out from the bushes and was surprised to see that it was a little asari girl who upon seeking Thrax, didn't run away scared like most people who saw him (kids and adults alike) but went up to him and asked "do you know where my daddy is?" They peering behind Thrax she saw Nix and ran to him screaming "daddy!"

"You can't do this!" A voice screamed in Thrax's mind.

Spectres are warriors, loners, they don't have families and they especially don't have little girls who aren't older than four. "Come on" another more sinister voice said. "You killed hundreds of children in the rebellion what's one more?"

"This isn't right she's a little girl who's worried about her daddy!"

Finally after what seamed like an eternity Thrax spoke in a voice he saved when he had to deal with children "hey little one. What's your name?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "Kreia"

"That's a very pretty name. Now you called him your father right" He asked in a kind voice. She nodded

"I'm going to assume your mommy's an asari." She nodded again.

Thrax kneeled down to eye level and she said "you have a lot of scars"

Thrax chuckled and said "what are you doing here anyway pyjack? Do your parents let you walk through this forest by yourself?"

"Daddy practices here, and I like to watch cool. He glows blue and throws fire.

"I can't separate this family, this child would grow up without a father, and I refuse to kill her."

"Pyjack do you know how to get home from here?"

"Uh huh"

"Alright"

Thrax went over and lifted up Nix and said alright pyjack let's go. They started walking and Kreia asked "is my daddy going to be alright?"

"I think so he's just knocked out"

"Are you a salarwen?" She asked.

"No little pyjack, I'm a krogan."

"Oh cool"

Before Thrax knew it they were at a house that was isolated, surrounded by trees with the rest of the colony just a five-minute walk away. The house was fairly large. There was an asari in front tending to a garden and Kreia took off running towards her yelling "mommy, mommy come quick"

She turned around saying alright little one what's the prob oh goddess" she said once she saw Thrax carrying her husband

"What happened?" She asked looking at Thrax accusingly

"Not sure found him like this. Then the pyjack came out looking for him and she brought me here." Thrax lied.

Thrax always hated lying but circumstances called for it. The asari believed him and said bring him in he can lay on the him on the couch. She opened the door and Thrax followed with Kreia following close behind. It was a nice house well furnished and cozy. Thrax saw a couch and placed Nix gently on the couch. Thrax turned to the asari and said "names Thrax." The asari looked at him for a moment and said "Shara, my husband's name is Nix, I'm assuming you know my daughter"

"Yeah I met the little pyjack."

"Well since you helped my husband, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Thrax though for a minute and said "thank you but no. I really should be going, I've got something to return.

She chuckled and said "so polite, and by the way call me Shara."

They heard groaning from the couch and both asari went over to him while Thrax sat down in a chair that groaned a little under his weight. They said the usual things "what happened, are you ok" and such.

The turian sat up and saw Thrax for the frist time and before anyone could do anything. The chair Thrax was sitting on collapsed and he fell. Kreia started giggling and Shara let out a little chuckle but Nix remained neutral and turned to his family and said "guys I need to thank this man in private. Can you give us some privacy?"

They nodded and left and Nix turned to Thrax who just got up and said "look whatever you want you got it just don't hurt my family. I'm a spectre I can get you anything you want."

Thrax put him in stasis because he wouldn't stop talking, he walked up to him and said " listen carefully do you know why there's an asari that wants you dead? Also your wife invited me to dinner and I think I'll accept." Thrax said and dissipated the stasis.

"Yeah I know her. Look to convince you to come after a spectre she must have paid you a small fortune and I can't match that but please I beg you, she needs to be stopped."

"Why do people keep assuming that I do charity cases? I am a bounty hunter." Thrax groaned "fine I'll do your charity case but I'm staying for dinner.

Nix laughed and said "fine you'll love my wife's cooking"

"Yeah, yeah"

(Back on the ship)

Thrax was waiting for the asari bitch to call apparently she and her sister ran a large slave operation until Nix shut it down and killed her sister. She must have wanted him alive so she could get his spectre codes and be able to start a slave trade in council space and for revenge.

He was shooken out of his thoughts by a beeping indicating a message.

My dear bounty hunter (yeah that's her)

Since your reading this I must assume you've completed the mission. Lovely now I need you to meet me on the K-1 deck of the zakara ward on the citadel.

"Great I'm a wanted war criminal and she wants me to go to the citadel."

(Citadel k-1 zakara)

Thrax had been leaning against a wall on the k-1 deck which was surprisingly close to the docks, for two hours, before she showed up and told him to follow her. She led to her docking port and since there was no one around Thrax assumed this was a private dock. Turning around she spoke "well my dear bounty hunter I believe you have something for me"

"Yeah however you failed to mention that he had a family, and that the council keeps him in reserve only for special assignment and hasn't been on assignment since the rebellion. I don't like it when I'm not told the truth." Thrax reached out and grabbed her neck but she shot a shockwave at Thrax, sending him flying and hit the wall. Thrax just shot up and threw a warp field at her but she blocked it with a flick of her hand and lifted Thrax with her biotics and slammed him down into the ground. Thrax decided to try a head on approach and charged her biotically. This caught her off guard and she went flying and crashed on the ground. Getting up and growling she threw Thrax into and wall as hard as she could which left a huge krogan sized dent in the wall. She walked up to him and hit him in the face with a biotic kick. Thrax spat out a huge wad of orange blood onto the floor before he felt himself being lifted biotically again but this time he was ready and used a nova attack to break the hold she had on him and he prepare to continue the fight when she started to laugh.

"Your out of your league krogan I was fighting in the rachni war when your people were still getting spoiled by the salariens.

She tossed a warp field at him which caused his armor to weaken and become almost brittle. Turning Thrax lifted up a crate and threw it at her which she disintegrated. "Tell me my dear bounty hunter, did you really think you'd be able to fight an asari in a biotic battle, let alone a former asari commando.

"Honestly I though I'd be doing better Thrax said before launching a singularity the same time she did.

The two singularitys hit causing everything around them to start floating except Thrax and the asari, only because of their biotics. But Thrax could feel one of his stomacs and two of his lungs dancing inside of his chest. Even though Thrax was a powerful biotic he couldn't remember the last time he had to push his biotics this hard. The asari on the other hand didn't look tired in the least. "Tell me my dear bounty hunter, did you really think you'd be able to fight an asari in a biotic battle, let alone a former asari commando.

"Honestly I though I'd be doing better Thrax said

Then out of no where a third warp field hit the two singularitys causing a huge biotic explosion which threw Thrax back into a pile of crates and the asari being lighter than Thrax flew across and hit the wall with enough force to split crack the skull of an adult elcor and for an asari it blew apart her head.

Thrax surprised turned his head expecting another fight was surprised to see Nix standing there. "Nix? The hell you doing here?"

"I couldn't send you to fight an asari for me without backup. So I grabbed the fastest ship in the colony used my spectre status took it and here I am."

"And you couldn't have helped out before she kicked me in the fucking face?!"

**Well this is the longest chapter I've written so let me know what you think and remember please review even if your a guest**


	6. Chapter 6

Thrax had just disembarked his ship after arriving on Omega. He left the docking area and went to Afterlife to catch up on his drinking and to find out about this new "Queen of Omega" rumor has it she managed to beat the old defacto leader of Omega and set herself up as queen. Thrax wasn't sure if he was impressed, or just very turned on.

He saw the usual long line in front of afterlife, skipping ahead and saying his greeting to the bouncer "hey Jek"

"Thrax how's it going?"

"Same shit different client you know. Can I go in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure go on in."

They fist bumped and Thrax went in much to the displeasure of the other beings in line. Walking in he heard the familiar music. Walking in he saw the same neon lights, the same beautiful naked asari dancers, and even the same people most of whom shouted "Thrax" when he entered because he lived here in between jobs he got to know a lot of people. Heading over to the bar he saw Cary was working tonight. Walking over when she noticed him and gave him her adorable smile he loved "hey beautiful how's life?"

"Better now that your here babe. What are you having the usual?"

Thrax pretended to be thinking "tell me my dear are you on the menu?"

"Keep up the sweet talk and maybe you'll get your wish. Maybe in about six hundred years." She said playfully.

Thrax put his hand over one of his hearts and said "ah you've broken one of my hearts."

"Good thing you got two eh?"

"So what can you tell me about this so-called "Queen of Omega" Thrax said with air quotes.

"Not much she came here about a hundred years ago and started as a dancer but within half a century she was Krags second in command. In another fifty years she kicked his ass."

"What do you know about here before she came here?" Thrax asked while eating a roast varen.

"Not a thing no one knows anything about Aria."

"Oh well enough about her let's talk about you and me and my bed shall we?"

"I already said in six hundred years if your still alive we can talk."

Thrax wasn't one to give up easy " I'll wear you down eventually."

"What makes you say that."

"My smoldering good looks."

Thrax was to busy flirting to notice the turian and krogan coming up behind him until he felt a hand on his arm.

"You Thrax?"

Thrax didn't answer instead he grabbed the arm of the krogan grabbing him and slammed his face on the table and said "lesson one whelp, NEVER touch me."

Cary looking impressed said "well Thrax after that your six hundred year wait just dropped to four hundred."

"Will it drop to three hundred if I kill the turian?" Thrax asked.

"No because turian blood is hard to clean up"

Thrax chuckled and turned to the turian who was helping his krogan friend off the ground and said "Aria has a job for you go up to the balcony and do not keep her waiting"

"I'll see her when I feel like it now get out of my face and take the whelp with you."

Thrax turned back to Cary and said "well unfortunately my dear I have I guess I'll have to go see her. The sooner I get paid the sooner I can get back and spend money here and try to get you in bed."

Cary giggled and said "take care Thrax I don't want to lose my favorite customer."

Thrax left the bar and headed over to the stairs that lead up to the balcony. Heading up Thrax saw a few batarian guards and three figures on a couch a turian and two asari. Thrax went up and asked "which one of you is Aria?"

The asari who was standing turned and said "Gatlok Talz I presume?"

Thrax glowed blue as his biotics flared in anger the three guards behind him raised there weapons, but Thrax spun around and waved his hand, slamming all three of them into a wall. He turned back to the asari and growled "you never call me that asari!"

Aria to his surprise didn't flinch or divert her gaze. She just said "are you as good as they say?"

"Better so let's cut to the chase. What's the job and how much?.

"Since I've acquired control of Omega, I've taken care of most of the mere groups on Omega either they report to me or I obliterate them all. Most of them have taken the smart route but their's one that I'm having an issue with. What I need you to do is head into blood pack territory and thin there numbers. Do this I'll give you fifty thousand."

"Give me a hundred thousand, I'll run them right off of Omega."

"Tempting but they may prove useful to me in the future. For now just go to these locations and wipe out every vorcha and krogan you see. Can you do it?"

"Done give me three days"

Thrax turned and left waved to Cary before leaving afterlife and hailed a cab to take him to the Quark district. After a fifteen minute flight he disembarked and headed toward the first location. Thrax saw that the place was a single floor building and at the front door was three vorcha. Thrax walked up and didn't give them a chance to even speak before he grabbed one and squished his head in his hand. Dropping the now headless vorcha he turned and backhanded another vorcha snapping its neck Thrax saw a third vorcha scrambling for its pistol but Thrax threw him into a jutting piece of metal impaling him through the head. Moving on and grabbing his shotgun Thrax opened the door moving to cover, not hearing any gun fire he peered out and saw one krogan with his back turned working on a wall terminal. Thrax charged him, knocking him to the floor and stabbed him through the head with bayonet of his claymore. Suddenly Thrax was tackled to the floor grabbing the head of the varren now on top of him to stop it from tearing his throat out. Thrax managed to hold back the varren with his left hand while reaching for the knife strapped to his right leg. Thrax grabbed it and stabbed it in the stomach. Throwing the body to the side Thrax got up and grabbed his shotgun spotting a dozen vorcha coming into the room Thrax charged right into the middle of the squad firing twice with his shotgun he killed two vorcha,then Thrax quickly turned and punched the ground and killed two more vorcha with a powerful shockwave. Thrax punched the last remaining vorcha knocking it to the ground and slammed his foot down on its head. Moving through the door the vorcha entered from Thrax saw a krogan who also saw him. Thrax didn't waste any time and quickly threw a warp at him. The krogan surprised Thrax by glowing blue and throwing his own warp causing a small explosion when they collided.

"A krogan battlemaster?!" Thrax thought very surprised. Since the rebellion ended this krogan was the first one Thrax ran into. Thrax charged at the krogan and gave two quick jabs at his face both of which hit stumbling back Thrax pressed the attack throwing another punch followed with an upper cut then kicked him in the gut. Pulling his knife from his leg he stabbed it right under the plate on his head and ripped it off causing the krogan to scream at the top of his lungs before Thrax plunged his knife right into the un armored skull right into the brain killing him.

"One down one to go."

Taking one of the speeders from the base Thrax found out that his second target was several building, landing and deciding that a smart approach would be a better idea. Thrax approached unarmed and the krogan guard spoke "what business do you have here?"

"I wish to join the blood pack you can either let me speak with the leader or I can kill you and fight my way through to him your choice whelp."

"Heh you got a quad I'll take you to the boss but be warned the boss is very unpredictable."

"Noted"

Thrax followed the krogan past several vorcha and varren as they made their way to the back Thrax entered and came face to face with an old friend.

"Grav?"

"Yeah who wants to to Talz, Gatlok Talz?"

"GRAV!" Thrax charged him and pinned him to the wall.

"Well well, I though I'd never get the joy of killing you Grav."

"Why are you angry? What did I ever do to you"

"You launched a coup against me. You had me exiled, you turned the entire clan against me."

"You abandoned the cause. You forgot why we you were fighting. Clan Gatlok needed a strong leader and that wasn't you."

"I can't believe how much I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

Grav broke free of Thrax's hold and punched him in the face, which Thrax blocked by grabbing his arm and throwing him into his desk breaking it. Grav got up and roared before charging and grappling Thrax before and throwing him through the door into the main area ignoring all the vorcha and krogan around him, Thrax charged Grav again hitting him twice with two quick, but strong, jabs to the face followed by jumping and punching Grav in the face throwing him back. Grav leapt up and crouched into a fighting stance preparing for a second attack.

"You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me! How many times did I save your ass?! You remember Yaga minor how many turians did I hold off to give you time to regenerate?! Any other krogan would have deemed you weak and just left you behind?!" Thrax roared at Grav.

"You abandoned us. You wanted to stop the fighting. After the turians dropped the genophage you were the one who gave the order to cease-fire. You were the one who wanted us to rebuild instead of focus on revenge. Clan Gatlok needed someone with strength to lead them and you weren't it."

Thrax was so angry that he started seeing red but still managed to ask one question "does Clan Gatlok still exist?"

For the first time Grav looked ashamed and said "No after you left there were some who didn't accept my rule. It was civil war by the time it ended there weren't enough solders to defend the clan. We were wiped out by clan Gatatog."

"That was your fault Grav those deaths are on your head!" Thrax roared causing all the vorcha and even some of the other krogan to step back. Thrax charged and grabbed him around the waist and threw him clear across the room right into three vorcha. Thrax started moving over to Grav a vorcha tried to stop him but Thrax punched the vorcha right THROUGH the head. Another vorcha tried to stop him but Thrax just grabbed the top of its head and twisted all the way around and turned and lifted a krogan with his biotics and slammed him into a wall three times then slammed him onto the floor where he lay motionless. Reaching Grav, Thrax got on top of him and punched his face over and over.

"This is your fault" WHAM!

"If it wasn't for your hunger for power Clan Gatlok would still exist!" WHAM!

Thrax punched again and again, not stopping until Grav's face was unrecognizable.

Thrax got up panting and saw that the remaining vorcha and krogan had cleared out. Thrax didn't look like it but he was shaken inside. His clan destroyed, his clan brother, his betrayer finally dead, Thrax was finally alone, but he didn't want to be.

Grabbing the speeder he stole from the first blood pack base he made his way back to afterlife. Nodding to Jek he made his way inside and went up to Aria. "Its done."

"Well it seems your just as good as I've heard. Harek get the credits." She said to one of the batarien guards Thrax slammed to the ground before.

Returning a few minutes later with a case he opened the case and saw fifty thousand credits so he took it and said "pleasure doing business with you Aria"

Thrax left the balcony and headed out the back way, deciding he needed to think but heard a scream. He bolted towards it and found two batarien thugs closing in on an asari. Thrax looked closer and realized it was Cary putting two and two together Thrax spoke "HEY! Get away from her!"

They turned around "butt out krogan if you want some of her you can wait until were done."

Thrax ran up them grabbed them by the back of their shirts and said "I don't think you heard me batarien. I said BACK OFF!" Thrax roared as he threw them into a wall.

Scrambling back up they Thrax growled and they scampered off. Thrax turned and saw that Cary was shaking with fear so Thrax said in a voice he reserved only for people who were special to him "Cary are you ok?" Thrax asked he helped her up. Next thing he knew she was hugging him tight and he realized she was crying.

"Hey, hey its ok."

"I was so scarred" she sobbed into his chest.

"What were you thinking trying to walk home on Omega?"

Still shaking Cary didn't answer but just sobbed into Thrax's armor. Thrax not use to having to comfort someone just patted her back gently.

"Thrax could you walk me home?"

Thrax tried to get her to laugh by saying "inviting me to your home? We haven't even gone on a date yet."

Cary gave a small laugh then got serious "Thrax please?"

"Ok I'll stick around Omega for a few weeks until you feel better. But were getting you a good biotic amp and I'll teach you how to use your biotics. You're an asari, you shouldn't need a big strong attractive krogan to save you.

She laughed at that ands said "ok and by the way your three hundred year wait, dropped to two years."

Thrax just laughed grabbed her hand and said "let's go."

Well this chapter told you about Thrax's past and give Thrax a love interest but she's gonna meet a sad ending. You are gonna love Thrax's reaction. Anyway read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my very first shoutout and it is long overdue I'd like to give a shoutout to DarkReaver724 for being my first follower and to BioticStories for being the first person to review. Now i must warn you the next chapter will be increadibly dark and sad. You've been warned.**

Thrax had stayed on Omega longer than he'd planned to. He'd spend every night at afterlife and would walk with Cary back to her place where Thrax would sleep on her couch (which was much to small for a krogan of Thrax's size.) On Thrax's last night Cary had done something that took Thrax completely by surprise.

She kissed him.

FLASHBACK

Thrax was walking Cary back to her apartment trying to make small talk, something he was never very good at "so I got a job out in the far rim"

Cary looked at him and asked "when are you going?"

"After I drop you off."

Thrax noticed she looked upset so he asked "hey what's wrong I won't be gone that long."

She perked up and said "its fine I guess I'll just miss seeing your ugly mug sleeping on my couch."

They were at the apartment and before Thrax could say goodbye she flung her arms around him (as far as her arms could go) and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, gentle, perfect. Thrax put his arms around her and pulled her close. But before he could get into it she pulled away. With their arms still around each other they just looked at each other. Thrax could see that Cary was blushing so hard she looked as purple as Aria. Finally after a moment, or maybe an hour, they dropped there arms and Cary looked up at Thrax still blushing and asked him "can we talk when you get back?"

Thrax, who was to stunned to even speak, could only nod his head. Cary giggled and said "goodnight Thrax."

END FLASHBACK

Thrax was sneaking up a ridge close to the slave compound peering over. Thrax saw two batarien guards near the door pulling out his shotgun Thrax charged with his biotics hitting the first batarien and turned quickly and stabbed the second batarien with the bayonet under his shotgun right through his forehead killing him instantly. Shooting the console and forcing the door open, Thrax was greeted by three batariens. Thrax used his biotics to throw two batariens before shooting one. He then charged and, grabbing his knife, cut the throat of one batarien, turning he saw the last batarien scrambling for his weapon but before he could raise it Thrax threw his knife at him and which was embedded right through his heart.

"Huh batariens hearts are on the right. I owe Jek fifty credits." Thrax thought.

Going through the only other door in the room Thrax saw he was in what must have been the pens. There were many species asari salarien turian, a two meter tall thing covered in fur that, when it saw Thrax, growled, there were even some species that Thrax didn't even recognize.

Thrax started walking towards the back of the room where he saw the a console. in one of the cages near the back Thrax saw something that disgusted him.

There were children there. He saw young asari children wearing little to no clothes with the youngst being eighteen years old. Thrax could only think of one reason to sell girls like this and it made Thrax feel sick. Smashing the console and opening the cages he told everyone there to head to his ship. Thrax had one more thing to deal with the ringleader. Approaching the door Thrax could hear someone crying smashing the console and breaking the door he saw a batarien in a provocative position with a young asari. Throwing him off her, he got a blanket and placed it around her. Speaking in his soft voice he said "young one listen to what I want you to do ok?" She nodded.

"Ok I want you to go and run outside, all the other people are free they'll take care of you ok?" She nodded again and ran from the room.

Thrax turned and looked back at the batarien who (thankfully) had his pants back on. Thrax approached him, getting angrier with each step. Once he was towering over him the slaver said in a smug voice "you, krogan have just made the biggest mistake of your life my bro-gah!"

Thrax cut him off with a powerful right hook to the face. Pulling the batarien up Thrax hit him again and again. The batarien was on his hands and knees in front of Thrax when he kicked him, sending him flying across the room. Thrax then used his biotics to pull him back to Thrax. As he's flying at Thrax he punches him in the face. Thrax then lifted him. The batarian wasn't so smug now. " Please stop what do you what my stock is full of young asari- gaa!" He was cut off as Thrax punched him again.

"Alright don't like asari I have turians, salariens, I even managed to catch something called a wookee please spare me!"

"You don't get it do you? I'm not here for the slaves I'm here to kill you." Thrax then grabbed his neck and squeezed as hard as he could until he heard the oh so satisfying "SNAP" dropping the body he turned and left.

OMEGA

Thrax was on his way back to Cary's apartment. He dropped the asari, salarien, and turian's off at their embassy at on the citadel the rest he took to Omega and booked passage for them back to their respective homeworlds.

Once Thrax was at Cary's place he started to panic. He could feel his two hearts start racing and one of his stomachs felt like it was twisted in knots. In his head there were two voices almost screaming "just knock on the door"

"She's an asari there all whores"

"She kissed me"

She'll betray us like everyone always does"

"It was sweet,gentle, perfect.

"If you can't depend on your own species what makes you think you can depend on an asari"

Thrax shook his head and knocked. His hearts felt like they were going to jump out of his chest. But he stayed and when the door opened Cary was there in her plain clothes, and smiled when she saw him. Thrax couldn't believe that he never realized how beautiful her smile was. Thrax said the only thing he could think of.

"Hi"

She giggled, apparently she could tell how nervous he was so she gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"So can we talk?" Thrax asked.

"Tomorrow tonight well, why don't you come in and we can see where that leads us."

Thrax threw his head back and laughed "I missed you Cary."

SLAVE COMPOUND

Harek was on his way back to the compound to gather some men and organize a raid on a nearby colony. He was approaching when he saw the two guards at the front were dead. One was crushed and the other stabbed through the head. He also noticed the console was shot to hell. Forcing his way inside he saw three more bodies fearing the worst he ran and saw the animals weren't in there pens. Thousand of credits worth of slaves gone. He saw the door to the office was opened and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

His brother on the ground with his neck snapped. Running over and cradling his brother Harek started crying "my brother who did this to you. He noticed that the camera that they set up when they were "testing" the merchandise, still looked intact. Downloading the contents to his Omni-tool he played it and skipped to near the end.

It showed his brother pounding some young asari slut when the door explodes and Kreet was thrown off her with a biotic push.

"Excellent this narrows it down to a biotic or an asari."

Walking onto the camera was anything but an asari. A huge lumbering krogan at least seven and a half feet tall. Harek had to watch as this brute hit Kreet again and again. Over and over. Kreet his baby brother. Harek saw the krogan's face and saved the image.

"Krogan who ever you are I will find you and destroy you!" Harek yelled.

**Please read and review. Also if you feel like getting a shoutout follow of favorite my story any way PEACE! This chapter is kind of a filler but don't worry the next chapter is really long and should be awesome**


	8. Chapter 8

Two years later

**remember to read review follow or favorite i need feedback to improve**

* * *

Who would have thought that Thrax, the krogan who destroyed a space station with nothing but an annoying salarien, the krogan who managed to out fight and nearly kill a spectre, the krogan who managed to hold his own against a former asari commando who fought in the rachni war, would ever settle down. If you had told Thrax during the Krogan rebellion that he would fall in love with an asari he probably would have laughed before he lowered you into a pit of starving varren slowly.

But yet here he was. After that night Cary invited Thrax into her home he had spent less and less time in space and more with her. When she asked him to move in, Thrax didn't even hesitate before saying "yes."

Now Thrax had given up on bounty hunting and instead he got a job as a bouncer at afterlife for two reasons. The first, since he was bigger than the average krogan most people wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Since he started working they usually go six months before someone sees him acting all in love with Cary and wants to be known as the one who took down the legendary krogan Thrax.

Most fights last roughly ten seconds.

The second reason was so he could keep an eye on Cary. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He trusted her enough to tell her the truth about his past and instead of throwing him away she was happy that Thrax actually told her that.

The after living together for a year. After one intense banging she curled into his chest and said "I love you" she then bolted up and tried to make an excuse. She was talking so fast that salariens would be impressed, Thrax had to actually put her in a stasis field to get her to calm down the only way he knew how.

He told her he loved her too.

Half way through the year he Thrax was just sitting on the couch (not so incredibly small now) and reading a guns and ammo magazine trying to learn how to make incendiary ammo. When Cary came home crying Thrax had her in his arms in an instant.

"What's wrong blue?" Calling her the name he knew she loved.

"Babe don't know how to tell you this." She whimpered out.

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Hey blue" he lifted her face to make her look at him. "You know I could never hate you."

Thrax just held her until she stopped crying.

Thrax's mind instantly went to the worst possibility. "Did someone hurt you?!" Thrax was already looking her over for any bruises.

She shook her head and looked him in his biotic blue eyes "Babe, I'm pregnant."

Thrax hadn't been this shocked since the first time Cary kissed him. Although Thrax's shock quickly turned to joy.

"Your pregnant?" She nodded not sure what he would do.

Thrax then lifted her up, spun her around and started laughing, while screaming "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

PRESENT TIME

Thrax was about to head off. He had some high-class asshole to escort around. "Hey blue for a name how about Lilith?"

He heard her beautiful voice "I'll put that in the maybe pile."

Cary was now visibly pregnant, so much so that Thrax couldn't even put this arms around her stomach anymore. She was just laying on the couch, since she reached six months she stopped working. At first she quit because the manager of afterlife was an asshole who wouldn't give her time off, but after a little visit from Thrax she got two years of paid vacation and this was going to be Thrax's last job since he wanted to take care of his beautiful girlfriend. Though he did have an angle for wanting to stop working. Since she became pregnant her sex drive went into overdrive.

Thrax went over and kissed her on her scalp crest. Rubbing his hand on her belly saying "goodbye little pyjack, daddy will be home soon don't worry.

Cary giggled at that and said to him in a whisper "are you sure you don't have time for a quickie?"

"As tempting as that is, and trust me it is very tempting, I do have to go. But don't worry once I get back and don't have to work," he leaned in close and said you won't be able to walk right for a month."

"Don't make promises you can't keep love."

"I shouldn't need to remind you of my stamina."

Thrax kissed her on the lips and said "I love you"

"Love you too"

Thrax was on his way home with fifty thousand credits. "Maybe this is what it means to be happy." Thrax entered their home only to find purple asari blood everywhere.

"Cary? CARY! Where are you. Pulling his pistol out (the client wanted a concealed firearm) Thrax went to search the bedroom. But what he saw will haunt him forever.

There was Cary sprawled across the bed naked. Her throat was cut there was blood everywhere on the bed. Thrax walked slowly saying her name when he got close he knelt and touched her face.

"Cold. She's been like this for hours. Probably since I left." It was in that moment something terrible happened.

Thrax began to cry. He went out into the living room, went up to the couch brought both hands over his head and smashed the couch to bits. The table made of Thessian wood was splinters when Thrax was done he turned and threw a warp at the wall with a picture of her obliterating the wall. All throughout the rampage there were tears coming down his eyes. When there was nothing left to destroy Thrax just flopped down on his back in the middle of the room where he thought he was safe and let out the most painful of cries

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Thrax stayed there. For how long even he doesn't know. He realized that Cary was still in their room. Leaving the destroyed living room he went into the bedroom. He gently touched her face and said his last goodbyes.

"We could have had such a long life together. I was going to teach the little pyjack how to shoot. Teach her some biotic moves that you would kill me for showing. We were going to move to Thessia and I would have asked you to be my bondmate. There was so much we could have done. So much we could have been. This is my fault, I should have known that if you do the kinds of things I've done you never stop paying. I'll miss you so much little blue" Thrax said this with tears poring out his eyes.

Thrax grabbed some of the kindling from the destroyed furniture. He made a pyre around her. She may not have been krogan but she's going to go to the void, or the goddess like a krogan. Thrax loaded an incinerate from his Omni- tool and fired it at the kindling before turning and walking out.

Thrax spent the next four weeks going from information broker to information broker. Until he finally got a lead on the citadel. Thrax went to storage and got his old ship, moving over the controls with one goal get off Omega and never set foot there again.

After Thrax reached the citadel he contacted the broker who told him to meet with one of his agents at the Cromax some seedy bar. Making his way to the elevator Thrax didn't even try to be polite. If you were in his way you either got out of it or wind up on your ass. Reaching the Cromax he went in and was waved over my some asari (great just what he needed another asari.)

He went over and sat down and she spoke "Mr Thrax the batarien you are looking for is here on the Citadel. unfortunately he's a high-ranking member of a merc group known as the Red Sun.

"Doesn't matter what does matter is how do you know that this is him?"

The subject in question was not only on Omega at the time but was also spotted within one kilometer of the apartment of this Cary"

Thrax lost it and grabbed her head slammed it against the table and spoke "you do not say her name! Am I understood?"

"Yes yes perfectly."

Thrax let her up and said "good now give me the place." Thrax said voice completely emotionless.

"The Red Sun have there own private docking bay. Bay 95 Iris Ward"

Thrax didn't say anything, no nod, no word of thanks just got up and left. He turned to leave before he heard hos name "Mr Thrax." He turned and the asari was walking over to him.

"You should know that there were three other members who were with Skara two other batariens and a turian when he was approaching the apartment."

Thrax said "thank you" and turned and left determined to get revenge for Cary and his unborn daughter.

Bay 95 Iris Ward

Thrax was walking up to the elevator to the Eclipse dock. It was guarded by two Red Sun troopers two turians both of who, tensed up as he approached not wasting time he simply grabbed the head of one and twisted it COMPLEATLY off. Causing blood to shoot out like a geyser. The other the turian, who was covered in blood didn't even try to raise his shotgun. Thrax jerked the shotgun out of his hand and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen turian this is how its going to be. I ask a question, you answer you die quickly, you don't answer you die painfully."

The turian looked stunned. "so I die either way?"

"Yes now I have only one question is Skara up there?"

When the turian didn't say anything Thrax placed a hand on one of the turians fringes and ripped it off. Thrax was done being a nice guy.

"I will ask again is Skara UP THERE?!" Thrax roared.

The turian couldn't speak but could only nod.

"Good" Thrax said before he grabbed the turian by the back of the head and twisted it completely around.

Opening the elevator door Thrax installed his incendiary ammo to cause the most pain, to his claymore. When the door opened there were two red sun members guarding the door turned and had a chance to look surprised before Thrax shot them both in the face. Reloading swiftly Thrax threw a warp at one of the soldiers using warp in an extremely savage and brute fashion. Instead of using it to weaken the armor it was instead used to rip apart the skin instead. Thrax threw another warp with the same effect before Thrax turned and fired in succession killing a batarien and salarien. Dropping his gun Thrax started running. He ran up to a turian and pulled both of the fringes off his face causing a loud howl of pain before it was silenced with a biotic enhanced punch to the face. Thrax turned and set his sights on a batarien charging quickly but not hitting he shot his hands out and gouged two of his eyes out and savored the scream before using the leverage to snap his neck. Thrax grabbed another batarien and asked with a roar "WHERE IS SKARA?!" The batarien pointed at the only ship in the docking bay before Thrax snapped his neck.

Walking toward the ship he felt himself get hit by a stray round he turned and saw a turian with a pistol firing wildly before Thrax used his biotics to pull him close before lifting him up and slamming him down on his knee, breaking his back but leaving him alive. Thrax walked toward the ship and pulled his shotgun back to him before reloading. The front hatch was locked down so Thrax forced it open with his biotics and lifted himself up. Moving through the ship he found the batarien in the captains quarters cowering in the corner.

Thrax went over lifted him up by the front of his clothes and Threw him right into the desk that was in the room, destroying it. Thrax then picked him up and slammed his head against the wall, once,twice, before punching him so hard in the stomach that he fell to his hands and knees and emptied his stomach. Kicking him again and causing him to fly across the room again Thrax could see him clawing toward the bottom of the bed and tried to reach his hand out. Unfortunately Thrax stomped on it causing another scream of pain that he savored.

Lifting the batarien up Thrax finally spoke to him. "Four weeks ago you were on Omega with two other batariens and a turian." Thrax said in fact.

"While you were there you broke into the apartment of a pregnant asari rapped her, then killed her and the un born child. I want names now if you give them without trouble, I kill you quick, if you make me work for it I make this whole process slow."

Now question one: what are the names of the three others?"

"Go fuck your dead whore!"

Thrax despite acting calm could barely control his rage. So taking a tip from the rebellion he grabbed the batarien and shoved his finger into his bottom left eye. The batarien screamed for twenty minutes straight.

"After the batarien calmed down Thrax asked again " what are the names of the three others?"

"I don't know!" The batarien cried.

Not believing him Thrax grabbed his head and gouged out the batariens other bottom eye. Causing another long scream.

"What are the names of the other three?" Thrax repeated.

" The turian was named Cyron Tabris. The other two are called Byron and Harek. That's all I know I don't know where they are. PLEASE don't take any more of my eyes!"

"That's good, but you see I know you were a part of the gang that raped and kill my love so I am going to spend the next half hour causing you kinds of pain you can't possibly imagine.

ONE HOUR LATER

After finishing up with the batarien and ending his worthless life. Thrax got on the elevator and called the broker who got him this information.

"Your first piece was of info was great. Now I need you to get me the locations of three others Cyrus Tabris and two batariens named Byron and Harek find them I'll pay whatever you want. If you need to contact me I'll be on my ship.

Thrax terminated the call and made his way back to his ship. Going to his room he sealed his door fell to his knees and prayed.

"Cary, I don't know if you can hear me but you always prayed to this goddess every night while you thought I was asleep. I know that if you could see me now you'd be disappointed and for that I am so sorry. But I have to do this I can't let these animals live and destroy another family. One day when I do go to the void I hope I'll see you. I love you and I hope you're not too disappointed in me."

Thrax spoke these words with tears coming out of his eyes.

Well this is chapter 1 of a four-part saga. I don't know about you but I could feel tears coming when I put in Thrax's goodbye and him praying to Cary. Again read and review I'd like to know how you guys felt. Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Cyrus Tabris and Byron

It had been a week since the death of Skara and Thrax was getting impatient. There was nothing to do but think and when Thrax thought his mind went back to Omega. Back to Cary. Thrax had never felt this empty even when his clan exiled him he only had one goal in mind revenge. Thankfully he was shaken from his thoughts by an beeping indicating a message, telling him to meet at the Cromax again.

Thrax was making his way to the elevator when three turian C-SEC goons showed up.

"Hold it are you the bounty hunter Thrax?" One of the turians asked.

"You just missed him I heard he was heading to the presidem." Thrax said with an emotionless voice.

"Tabris, scan him."

That got Thrax's attention "Tabris?"

"Yeah why I know you?"

Thrax ignored the question and said "Cyrus Tabris?"

"Yeah why?"

"Recently paid a visit to Omega?"

To someone unskilled at reading body language, they wouldn't have noticed a few things. First Tabris's eyes widened and couldn't make eye contact. Second he started to shift nervously. This was different from fear. This was worry.

"Nope. Don't even know where it is."

"So you didn't pay a visit with three batariens, so you didn't rape and kill an asari who was seven months pregnant?!" Thrax roared, causing the turians to draw their weapons.

"What are you talking about?" He shuddered.

"You know full well what I'm talking about. You are a dead turian."

"Threatening an officer of Citadel Security is a felony. Do you want us to arrest you."

"I want you to try!" Thrax yelled biotics flaring.

"Enough!" The third turian who had remained silent until now yelled.

"This fighting will get us nothing except more death. We are here just to ask you some questions. Ok?

Thrax's biotics died down and said "then ask or get out of my way."

"As you might know there was a bloody massacre of one of the local mercenary group Red Son in there own private hanger. We have witnesses that can place you near the elevator to the hanger close to when the massacre took place."

Thrax was silent for a moment, his face. giving away no emotion. He then spoke "and your first instinct is to blame the krogan?"

"There were torn out mandables at the scene which suggests that whoever attacked the hanger was incredibly strong and had a reason to hate the turians as well as batarians."

"And the fact that I'm a krogan has nothing to do with it? Let me save you the trouble. I was near the elevator waiting for a friend. When he didn't show at the right time I got angry and left." Thrax explained lying through his teeth.

"Now if that's all I have better things to do than talk to Citadel's finest." Thrax said sarcastically.

Before he pushed through then he turned to Cyrus and said "warn your friends tell them you made the biggest mistake of your lives you made a krogan battlemaster angry. I know you were there and I know what you did. I will not rest until you and the the other two batarians are dead."

Thrax left the three turians and made his way to the elevator.

Arriving at Cromax Thrax was waved over this time by a krogan. Walking over the krogan spoke "the turian your looking for is-"

"He's a member of C-SEC here on the citadel. I know." Thrax said cutting him off.

"I need his address." Thrax said eager for a chance to rip out some more mandibles.

"My employer already thought of that and has already uploaded them to your Omni-tool."

Thrax pulled up his Omni-tool and saw the location. Close to the prescidem. Thrax is gonna have to be quiet this time."

"For five thousand extra I have been instructed to supply the codes to his front door."

Thrax made the payment and when he received the codes and got up and said "start looking for the batarians" Before he turned and left.

Cyrus's home

To say that Cyrus was scared would be an understatement. Cyrus, Harek, and Kreet all grew up together in the lower levels of the citadel. So when Harek told him that a krogan murdered his brother and he wanted revenge. Cyrus was to happy to help. But instead of going after the krogan they went after his bondmate. They spent hours raping her, doing things that caused Cyrus to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Cyrus never thought anything could be traced back to him. It was Omega where the only rule is "don't fuck with Aria" how a krogan of all people could trace any of the down surprised Cyrus. Walking up to his room to get his off-duty pistol. Going in the room he went and got his pistol turned and saw a giant krogan sitting on a chair. Moving on instinct he raised his gun and fired.

Unfortunately nothing happened. The krogan lifted his hand and in it was the power pack. Before he could do anything else, Cyrus felt himself being lifted and him back slammed into the celling before he was slammed down on his face. Cyrus Tabris, Lieutenant in Citadel Security, widower, no children, numerous investigations for charges of taking bribes, roughing up suspects or straight out killing them, and the rape of multiple females of various species. The most being asari." The krogan said an a monotone voice.

"Who are you?!"

"Who am I? I'm the one who's girlfriend you and your friends raped and killed."

Getting up and feeling that one of his ribs were broken, he said "I don't know what your talking about but-"

He was cut off as he was thrown to his against a wall again and felt his arm break.

"Every time you lie to me I break another bone. Now what are the names of the batarians?"

"Vikus and Marrow."

He felt himself being lifted but this time was suspended until the krogan got up and made a pulling motion with his arm that caused Cyrus to go flying towards him. But right before he hit, the krogan delivered a brutal punch to the face. Spitting out blood and groaning from the constant pain he yelled "I told you there names!"

"No you didn't I already know what there names are but now you know the consequence for lying. Now where can I find them?"

"I don't know!"

The krogan just shrugged and grabbed Cyrus's arm and bent it to a ninty degree angle.

The wrong way.

After five minutes of painful screaming, sobbing and whimpering, the krogan asked again "where can I find them?"

"I don't know!"

Shrugging again the krogan planted one hand on Cyrus's mandable which caused his eyes to widen in fear.

"I ask again where are they?"

"Ok, ok I'll tell you just don't rip my mandables!"

"Talk now."

"I can't tell you where Harek is but I do know where Byron is. Some hole out in the the Turtig nebula. Atheata I don't know where exactly. That's all I know I swear."

The krogan looked at him and said "I believe you. I believe you" then he grabbed the mandable and pulled.

The scream he got from the Tabris would have made any other krogan wince. Any krogan except Thrax. Throwing the mandible down he lifted up Cyrus and threw him THROUGH the wall. Walking over he stomped on his legs breaking them and then he grabbed his knife and stuck it through where the mandible should be, and pushed it up all the way into the brain.

Pulling his knife out and putting back in the sheath on his leg. Thrax took one look at Cyrus, a look full of hatred before he turned and left.

Atheata

Thrax had spent two hours scanning the planet. It was a classic garden world. The asari were in the process of establishing a colony. Fortunately the compound was on the opposite side of the planet. Landing his ship in the space port. He received more than a few side glances from the many asari on in the port. Renting a speeder he sped off toward his third target.

Stopping a few miles from the compound. He got off the speeder and went the rest of the way on foot. Once he had eye sight of the compound his hand went to his back and pulled out a sniper rifle.

During the two years he was on Omega with Cary he met a turian. Former sniper in the turian military and with  
C-SEC. Thrax hadn't decided to give up bounty hunting yet, Thrax decided to learn how to snipe. Despite being a quick learner this still took him a year to perfect. Taking it out he Thrax aimed how the scope and identified the hostiles. He saw five in front of the compound. All different species. Thrax scanned the rest of the area and not finding any fired five quick shots hitting them all in the head. Discarding his sniper rifle, he walked over glancing at the bodies with a cool detachment. Forcing the door open he was surprised to see that he didn't have weapons pointed at him. Opening the other door in the room he didn't see any beings. Securing the large atrium-like area first before he went to check room to room.

Entering what might have been a main office, he saw his target. Along with an asari. Judging from her armor she must of been a part of that all asari merc group.

"Mr. Thrax I presume."

"If you know who I am then you know your time is just about up!" Thrax said with a growl.

"Now,now let's not be hasty. This lovely specimen here is Viola, a former asari commando, and I would hate to lose either of you."

"You could have a rachni queen beside you and I wouldn't care. I'm here for your head and I'm going to take it."

"Please, I'm sure we can be civil about this. I'm sure we can find a peaceful solution."

"Funny I didn't think you batarian animals knew the meaning of the word peace. Now I am going to get the information I want and you are going to die. The only choice you need to make is whether your deaths going to be painful or quick."

"I will tell you what you need but I fully expect to leave here alive. I've kidnapped several civilians from the nearby colony. You let me go and I'll let them go."

For the first time sine Cary died, Thrax laughed. "The funny thing is, if this was just another job I would have taken your offer in an instant."

"I knew we could reach a-" Byron started to say before Thrax cut him off.

"But this isn't another job now is it?"

"Harek is on some moon Endor. There's a batarian colony there. All you need to do is ask and you'll find him."

"I believe you" Thrax said before he threw a warp field at Byron. The asari threw a biotic shield which absorbed the warp. The asari then used her own biotics to throw him through the wall and rolled on his side until he came to a stop in the middle of the atrium. Getting up he saw her walk towards him glowing with biotics. Thrax flared his biotics and threw a large crate at her which she dodged gracefully and without effort. She then ran up to him and punched him in the face with her fists glowing with biotics.

She was a perfect combination of speed, presicion, and power. After the punch to the face she threw another punch. Followed by spinning on one foot and kicking Thrax in the chest causing him to double over in pain the asari then kicked him in the face by back flipping which caused Thrax to fall on his ass. But Thrax was far from done. Jumping up he tossed two warps at her before charging. She deflected the warps, but was caught off-guard by the charge. With Thrax up close, he threw a punch which she dodged before throwing an incredibly powerful uppercut. Recovering from the powerful hit Thrax spat out a wad of blood and threw a warp as powerful as he he could manage at the same time she did causing an enormous explosion which would have knocked them both out if they didn't bring up a biotic shield at the same time.

Thrax was panting he's only had to push his biotics like this once before and he wasn't doing much better this time.

"Enough Viola!" Byron shouted.

Thrax turned and looked at Byron hate still in his eyes.  
"I have give you the information. Now I'll give you something extra. Your asari was killed because of you." Byron said not to be cruel but simply stating a fact.

"WHAT!?" Thrax roared.

"Two years before her death. You took a job to destroy a small class slave ring. You went into the back room and saw a batarian fucking a young asari. You beat then killed him. Did you not?"

"So?"

"The batarian you killed was Harek's brother. So Harek decided that for the life of someone he love, he will take the life of someone you loved."

Thrax had never been this angry before only this time the anger was at himself. That job had been a charity case, for little money. Cary was dead because of him. His unborn daughter was dead because of him. Thrax charged at Byron fists glowing with biotics but he was intercepted and hit with a powerful biotic kick from the asari which caused Thrax to black out.


	10. Chapter 10

Thrax played the conversation over in his head.

"I have give you the information. Now I'll give you something extra. Your asari was killed because of you." Byron said not to be cruel but simply stating a fact.

"WHAT!?" Thrax roared.

"Two years before her death. You took a job to destroy a small class slave ring. You went into the back room and saw a batarian fucking a young asari. You beat then killed him. Did you not?"

"So?"

"The batarian you killed was Harek's brother. So Harek decided that for the life of someone he love, he will take the life of someone you loved."

This was his fault. She was dead because he tried to do the right thing. Breaking up that slave ring was just a favor, he wasn't getting paid for it.

Thrax shook his head and landed his ship. Walking out he headed towards the bar, best place to pick up information.

Walking in he ordered some weak batarian drink to blend in and sat and listened.

"Hey have you heard of that guy Harek?" One batarian asked his friend.

"No. Why what's he doing?"

"Apparently he's hold up in his home. Surrounded by guards, and hasn't seen anyone for about a month. Rumor has it he's gotten extremely paranoid, imagining a krogan who's after him."

Thrax chuckled darkly at that. "So Harek was scared good. Either Byron told Harek about him, or he's heard of his other friends." Thrax thought while putting he contacted his broker, telling him to find Byron again.

Thrax heard enough and turned to leave. Walking to a public information terminal, he punched up the name "Harek" and got his location. Deciding to walk the way he mind turned to his two years of happiness.

Cary was to Thrax's enormous surprise Aria's sister, and after first voicing her disapproval of her little sister dating a krogan, Thrax got to know her very well in two years. Thrax was surprised to learn Aria was only five hundred and nine and a former asari commando. During one of their conversations they turned to biotics which was when Thrax taught Aria his biotic flare. Thrax had never seen a happier person then when they told Aria that Cary was pregnant.

"Oh no! I never told her about what happened to Cary. Omega gonna be my next stop."

Arriving at what must have been Hareks home he walked up to the front gate and was stopped by two batarian guards.

"What's your business here krogan?" One asked while the other raised his rifle.

"I'm here to kill Harek and I'm giving you one chance to live. That's more that most get." Thrax said bluntly.

"Are you suicidal? There is an army of mercs in that house, so why don't you just-"

Thrax having enough punched the batarian in the face before turning and putting the other in stasis before stomping on the face of the batarian he punched. During his two years on Omega he met a salarien who taught him to hack. Which fortunately came in handy here. Bypassing the lock he disabled the force shield and started his way towards the house. He saw guards pour out of the house and he charged toward the one in front. Shooting twice and killing two batarian guards, he rammed his shoulder into another knocking him down before back handing one guard and sending him flying.

He saw a group clustered together and threw a Flare at them causing a huge explosion killing several. Reloading Thrax came to the front door and tried to hack. Unfortunately this door was way beyond his skill level. So seeing no alternative he grabbed some explosives he had and planted them on the door before going to cover and activated the bombs with a loud "BOOM!"

Krogan may not be the smartest race in the galaxy but one thing they knew was weapons and explosives. Thrax walked through the very large hole and fire once in the air before yelling "Harek come out now and save yourself the pain!"

Three batarians came in through a door on Thrax's left and fired. Thrax threw up a barrier, which stopped the shots before Thrax threw the barrier at them, knocking them back.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thrax roared.

"No but I am." A voice said from above.

Thrax looked up and saw another krogan. Thrax could tell just by looking at him that he was old, not as old as he was, but old. He was wearing red mercenary armor, and he had a scar on the side of his face. Looked like it was from either a vorcha or varren.

"Who are you?" Thrax asked.

"Urdont Wrex. I'm being paid to protect this batarian. Now why don't you just turn around and leave before I get violent."

"Your way out of your league whelp. But because you're a krogan I'll give you a chance to leave with your life."

Wrex leaped over the railing of the second floor and landed with a loud "boom" which shook the entire floor.

"And why should I be scared of you?" Wrex said snidely.

"I assume you've heard of the famous warlords, Graken Dhaul, Moro, and Kredak?" Thrax asked.

Wrex nodded and said " yeah so what?

"You are talking to the worst of the warlords whelp. I'm Gatlok Talz"

That made Wrex take a step away. "Gatlok Talz? The killer of worlds?"

Thrax just nodded. He hated when he had to use his name but it was a great scare tactic.

Wrex shook himself out of his daze and said "doesn't matter I was hired to guard this bastard and that's what I'm here to do. So what happens now."

Thrax and Wrex were only a foot from each other before Thrax punched him in the face.

"Gee I don't know. How do krogan usually solve their problems whelp?"

Wrex started to chuckle already recovering from the punch and threw one of his own which to Thrax's surprise actually hurt. Thrax threw another punch followed by a quick upper cut, both of which Wrex blocked before Wrex jumped into the air and kicked Thrax in the chest with both is feet, which sent him flying into a wall. Getting up Thrax grabbed a broken piece of the wall and hurled it right at Wrex who took it right to the face which gave Thrax time to recover and run towards him.

By the time Wrex recovered Thrax was only a few feet from him so thinking fast Wrex grabbed a grenade from his back pouch and threw it right at Thrax's feet.

Thrax saw the grenade and dove to the side immediately before it exploded unfortunately he didn't get far enough away and could feel some of the shrapnel dig into his back. Which he couldn't help but let out a howl of pain to.

Thrax got up and saw Wrex do the same. Fed up with this krogan who would not die, Thrax threw a warp at him which got him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. When Wrex looked up Thrax could see the shock in his eyes and couldn't help but mock him.

"What's the matter whelp? Now you realize just how royally fucked you are?" Thrax yelled.

Wrex responded with, to Thrax's great surprise, a singularity. Thrax having not expected Wrex to be a krogan battlemaster like him, wasn't ready and found himself floating in the air.

"I've just never met another battlemaster before." Wrex said while bringing out his shotgun.

But before Wrex could fire Thrax performed a nova and broke free of the singularity and punched the ground, causing a shockwave to cascade along the ground and hit Wrex who was knocked back but lost his gun.

"Your powerful whelp, but that doesn't change the fact, I am going to kill Harek."

"I don't think so you old fossil!" Wrex yelled before throwing a warp at Thrax which he countered with his own, causing a huge explosion of biotic energy.

Thanks to the explosion there was a smoke cloud, and Thrax couldn't see a thing. Next thing he knew he's being tackled to the ground and getting his face punched repeatedly. Thrax managed to grab one of the fists which caused a second of hesitation, more than enough time for Thrax to punch Wrex off him and lift him with his biotics before slamming him into the celling seeing that he was still conscious he slammed him onto the ground. Before walking over. Pulling his shotgun from his back he placed it against Wrex's head. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't pull the trigger. So instead he slammed the butt of his gun against Wrex's face until he was unconscious.

Panting from the long fight and limping. Thrax went up to the second level before. Thrax yelled "IS THAT IT. Your rapist fuck of a brother at least tried to fight."

Two doors opened on the left side down the hallway Thrax was moving down. Out popped two batarians. Thrax not wanting to waste any energy on biotics after that fight with Wrex pulled out his shotgun and taught them the meaning of the word krogan charge. He head butted one and grabbed the others head and slammed it against the nearby wall, until he could see his brain.

Dropping the soon to be brainless corpse, Thrax turned to the whimpering batarian pulled him up and said "WHERE. IS. HE?"

"End of this hallway."

"Thanks" Thrax said before he snapped his neck.

Walking to the door at the end of the hallway Thrax forced it open. Inside was his target.

"Harek" Thrax said as a statement.

"Well I never though I'd meet my brothers killer face to face."

Thrax slammed the bastard against the wall and said "and I was starting to believe I'd never meet the animal who took away the only thing in my life that mattered!" Thrax roared.

"I'm the animal? Your the one who broke into my office, set my merchandise free, killed my friends, and beat and killed my only living family!" He said still pinned to the wall.

"No I killed an animal who had three little girls all lined up waiting to be raped by him."

"It was his right. They belonged to him."

Thrax pulled the batarian away from the wall before he slammed him back against the wall and repeated it twice. Before he threw him to the ground and yelled "THEY WERE CHILDREN!"

Thrax grabbed his head and positioned his thumb right over the batarians top right eye, ready to gouge it out. But then he remembered what Cary told him after he told her the truth about his past.

"Your not that krogan anymore. You're a good kind being. You try to be cold but I know who you are. Your the krogan I fell in love with."

Thrax looked down at the batarian who despite the brave face was shaking. Thrax got up looked down at him.

"I'm sorry" Thrax said in a calm voice as he pulled out his shotgun and placed the muzzle to his head and pulled the trigger.

"BOOM!"

Thrax turned and left. He felt like he couldn't breath and started running. He ran past the two batarian body's and leaped over the railing of the stairs and saw the still unconscious krogan and out the door and let out a loud roar that you could probably hear all across the city.  
Heading back to his ship Thrax knew one thing he had to do. He had to break the news to Aria. If he was unlucky, she'd leave him alive. But if he was lucky she's kill him.

OMEGA

Thrax wasn't sure if he could ever even set foot on Omega again without feeling that twang of guilt in his hearts. Heading to afterlife Thrax wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

Walking up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the entire club Thrax found Aria and some of the other leaders of Omega. Walking up to her he said "Aria I need to talk to you."

"Thrax where the hell have you been? Where's my sister?"

"I need to talk to you." Thrax repeated. "Alone."

"Alright all of you clear out." Everyone except Thrax mumbled "yes Aria" as they left.

"Now what the hell have you and Cary been doing for the last month?"

"Aria there's" Thrax hesitated.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Two years and seven months ago I took a charity contract, wipe out a small slave ring. I did it easily, but I didn't eliminate all of them. Turns out the ring leader I killed was just the second in command. The real leader was his brother. The leader Harek, spent the next two years looking for me. One month ago he found me. Only instead of being suicidal and trying to kill me face to face he decided that an eye for an eye was a better punishment. While I was out escorting some high class ass hole. He and three others payed a visit to out home. They beat, raped, and then killed her. They didn't even care that she was pregnant." Thrax now had tears streaming from his eyes and he could see Aria did to.

"I hunted them down and I did something I hadn't done since the rebellion. I prolonged there deaths. Now there dead. If you want to kill me go ahead because I don't know why I deserve to live when she doesn't.

Aria glowed blue and ready for a massive biotic strike. But before she could hit him she stopped. Her biotics dyeing down she turned away from him and just said one word "leave."

Thrax just nodded. When it came to her family Aria was ruthless. Anyone tries to mess with her family they, well they have a better chance of breathing in space then they do of surviving Aria's wrath.

Thrax remembered something that Cary said to him a few months before she died.

"You know Aria, you might not show it but Cary knew you were lonely. She knew that despite the fact you the queen of Omega you do feel alone. Now I expect you'll feel even worse. Cary didn't want you to be alone she wanted you to have a family, a little daughter like she would have. I think she was right." Thrax said before he turned and left.

Hearing those words made Aria break down. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed. She didn't stop until one of her men found her the next day.

_Well now we move on. Maybe to when the humans take the stage? Well anyway read and review, follow and fav._


	11. Chapter 11 Elysieum

All right boys and girls. Now we go to when humans have a place. This story takes place during the Skillian blitz.

"You stay out of council space for a century, and you miss one bad ass war" Thrax thought.

Apparently there was this new species called humans and they got into it with the turians. But the part that Thrax liked the most was that the humans actually managed to kick their scaly asses. Humans even managed to get an embassy where as it took the volus a century. To Thrax these humans weren't impressive. They were small, weak, and unarmoured.

Thrax was walking towards a club called Purgatory. He was contacted by some turian and was asked to meet him there. Apparently this turian didn't like humans, and was looking for mercenaries to raid some of their colonies. Thrax didn't care for the reasons, he just wanted to get paid.

Thrax was waved over by a turian and two batarians. "Are you the ones who contacted me?" Thrax grunted.

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"The one who's going to rip off your mandible if you keep wasting my time" Thrax said in his monotone voice.

The turian flinched visibly. That threat never failed to shake a turian.

"My name is Elanos Haliat-"

"I know who you are. Your the closest thing the terminus system has to a leader. Run a powerful pirate gang. What's the job?"

"We are going to attack the human colony Elysium in the Verge."

"Than means going close to several batarian worlds. You bring any kind of fleet anywhere close to them and they will attack."

"Who do you thinks funding this little operation?"

So the batarians want the humans out of the Skillian Verge eh? Best way to do that without going to war is to use a proxy army. Who knew that the batarians were smart?

"I'm taking an army of mercenaries and a fleet of assorted ships. We are going to one of the human colonies. We are going to enslave, pillage, and then destroy the entire colony."

"Payment?"

"You will be payed after this raid is complete. Along with anything you can plunder or salvage before we destroy the colony, agreed?

Thrax nodded and said "Alright I'm in, but I'm taking my ship there."

"Fine just meet up with the fleet. We attack in three days. Your leading one of four squads that are being sent to disable the anti ship batteries."

"Who am I taking with me?"

"Three batarian slavers, and a turian sentinel."

"Fine send them to my ship and we'll have the anti ship batteries down before you arrive. But now we talk payment."

"You will be payed one hundred thousand credits after the job is done along with anything you can pillage."

"Thrax nodded and said "send the squad to my ship and wait a system over from Elysium."

"Very well send a signal on this frequency when you've disabled the guns."

ELYSIUM

Thrax landed far away from the actual colony. A krogan, a turian, and three batarians, tend to draw a lot of attention. The four disembarked and started making their way, in silence, toward their assigned gun and sent the signal, and waited for the go ahead.

After ten minutes of waiting, and resisting the urge to kill the batarians, he finally got the green light. Thrax and the three others charged toward the gun. Taking the solders by surprise the squad cut down what few guards were there.

"Hey turian get to work" Thrax said nodding his head towards the console.

While the turian worked on disabling the anti-space craft gun, Thrax and the three batarians took up place around the gun. After a few minutes the turian gave a shout indicating he was done. Thrax sent the signal to show his team was done their goal.

Thrax was told to make his way towards the capital city and leave the others to guard the gun. Running in the direction of the city Thrax could already see the mercenary fleet.

Thrax saw a small squad of humans just a head of him and charged right towards them. Reaching them he grabbed the arm of one and he, to his surprise, ripped his arm right off his body. Getting over his shock quite quickly Thrax turned and punched another human in the face before he turned and grabbed the last living human and twisted her head all the way around.

"I knew these humans were soft but damn!"

"Thrax there's a group of humans hold up in a building we could use some krogan support" Thrax heard from the comm channel.

"On my way! Send the nav-point."

Thrax looked at his omni-tool and saw that the nav-point was only two minuets from where he was.

Thrax arrived and saw the building that the humans were held up. It was a very smart tactical position. Three stories high, gave them the high ground, the bottom floor had no windows and only one entrance which was an obvious kill zone.

"Whoever thought to make a stand here was smart." Thrax thought to himself.

Seeing no way to attack from the bottom to the top, Thrax decided to attack from the top. Locking on one of the humans on the third floor Thrax charged.

Blasting the human back into the wall Thrax quickly turned and grabbed the human who was beside him by the face and squeezed but instead of just throwing the body aside Thrax threw the body at two other solders before he launched a shockwave at a group that was coming up the stairs. Thrax heard one human shout "get to the bottom and keep the pirates out. I'll handle the krogan!"

"Oh you'll handle me eh? Tell me how do you plan to do that?"

Thrax was surprised when he was hit by a warp. So these soft things have biotics. Thrax threw his own warp at the table the human was behind. Blowing it apart. But to Thrax's surprise the human managed to dive away before the desk exploded.

Thrax could finally get a look at him. His "hair", a word Thrax heard from one of mercenary, was cut close to his head. He had a sum what impressive scar that ran from the top of his face, over the right eye and stopped at his chin.

The most striking thing about him was the eyes. One was a deep molten red, but the other was a soothing light blue.

Thrax launched a ball of biotic energy that sped off and hit the human right in the chest throwing him into the wall behind him.

Walking calmly over Thrax grabbed the human by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Well you put up a better fight than the rest of these fuckers. Now before you die I need a name."

The answer Thrax got was a sharp pain in his stomach. Dropping the human Thrax stumbled backwards before he felt another pain. Looking down he saw two wounds leaking orange blood. Looking back at the human he saw a small gun in his hand. The human pulled the trigger four more times before Thrax heard the beeping on the gun, indicating that the heat cartage had overheated. Not wanting to wait for another six shots to the gut, Thrax turned and leaped out of the window.

Falling on the ground on his side. He started to crawl away. He felt one maybe two of his lungs had been punctured, and the one of his remaining two had collapsed. He could already feel his regeneration kicking in but with three lungs out-of-order it was going to take a while.

"Heh breathing going to be fun." Thrax chuckled at that before wincing.

"A sneak attack. Cowardly but unexpected. Maybe these humans have what it takes to make it in the galaxy."

Looking up Thrax saw multiple ships. The problem was most of them were bearing the Alliance logo. They were destroying the mercenary ships left and right.

"Haliat goanna pay for this." Thrax said angrily.

When it came to battles Thrax wasn't ruled by the krogan mindset of fight to the end. During the rebellion Thrax had called for a retreat more than once which had helped him conquer other planets because he hadn't sacrificed his forces.

"There are times to fight, and times to run. This is the time to run."

Getting up, and ignoring the stabbing pain from his chest, Thrax made his way away towards where he'd left ship. He'd stumbled past several terrified looking humans. On his way out of the city he was spotted by two humans in with pistols they spotted him, but not willing or wanting to get shot in the torso again, Thrax tried to launch a singularity but after all the fighting and getting shot he just didn't have the energy. Grabbing the pistol he always kept but rarely used, and he fired twice and hit them both in the head.

"I need a place to hold up. Until I have at least two working lungs." Thrax thought as he looked around.

Stumbling towards a large building Thrax overloaded the door's lock and went in. "Huerta apartment? What the hell is a Huerta?" Thrax thought not giving it much thought going to the elevator he hit a random level.

"How do other species survive with anything less than four lungs?" Thrax thought to himself as his breaths came out as rasps.

Exiting the elevator Thrax made his way down the hall and picked a random door before he overloaded the lock and stumbled in.

Inside was a home the size of the one he had on Omega with Cary. He grabbed his pistol and made his way through the rooms. When he found nothing he fell back against a wall and slid down.

"Babe?" A soft sweet voice said.

"Cary?" Thrax choked out.

Turning his head Thrax saw Cary, she was wearing a white nightgown, the same one she wore the last time Thrax saw her, and was kneeling right beside him.

"I must have lost more blood than I thought if I'm hallucination."

"Just because I'm a hallucination doesn't mean I'm not here" Cary said with a huff.

"By definition, yes that's exactly what it means."

Cary pouted and said "you and your smartness although given your current situation I suppose krogan get less intelligent as they age."

Thrax managed to choke out "I guess your disappointed in the choices I've made huh?"

"I'll admit you've done some questionable things since I've been gone. But I'm not angry, I could never be angry at my snugly krogan" she said playfully.

Thrax started to laugh before wincing in pain. "I miss you blue, I miss you so much and I'm so sorry."

"Gratlok Talz! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened!" Cary shouted.

In the two years he was with her the only time shed ever used his real name was when she needed to make a big point. But this time Thrax wasn't backing down "if I don't who will. It was my responsibility to look after you and I failed."

"You can't go around for the next thousand years blaming yourself for something you had no control over. It'll drive you insane."

What she did next truly surprised Thrax. She brushed her hand against the skin right under his plate. The only part of his face that wasn't scarred. "I don't blame you Thrax, I never have and I never will."

Thrax could see darkness start to surround his vision. He knew he was starting to black out but before he did he said "I love you blue."

Then he saw nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Time for another shout out this time to GethPrime89 for following my story._

When Thrax finally woke up, he was strapped to a table in a cell. His vision was distorted and he kept hearing a kind of buzzing. That was all he remembered before he blacked out.

Waking up again he saw two humans wearing white lab coats and were standing over him. This time he could hear them "fantastic regeneration! He was shot six times and with no medical help managed to completely recover from two broken ribs, two collapsed lungs and a partially collapsed one to, his regeneration capabilities are equal, possibly even superior to that of a vorcha! " This human sounded giddy.

Thrax couldn't hear the what the other human was saying before he blacked out again.

Thrax woke up a third time and completely returned to his senses. "If we could find out what makes him regenerate so quickly, that may give humanity what it needs to surpass the other aliens" the voice said alien like it was an insult.

Thrax could hear another voice "very well doctor you may go ahead with the dissection."

Dissection? Oh fuck that, Thrax thought. He was bound to the table by a metal. So he started to flex him body until he finally broke free.  
The human doctor spun around and had a look of shock and terror on his face. "You broke free?"

"That's right you bitch! You think I'm going to let you dissect me!?" Thrax roared at the human.

On the screen behind the shaking doctor Thrax saw a human wearing a business suit, with a smoking stick in his mouth. But the thing that Thrax found the most disturbing was his eyes, they were a steely machine like blue. Thrax grabbed the human by the neck. He then looked at the monitor and said "listen human I don't know who you are but I'm going to find you."

"Doubtful. Seeing as you're not going to make it out of this facility alive." The human said with a voice completely void of all emotions.

"You think this is the first time I've been held in a facility? You humans really are fucking dumb!" Thrax said before he smashed the screen.

Thrax looked back at the human he was still holding and said your going to get me out of here now!"

"I don't think so alien freak" he spat.

Thrax very calmly grabbed his arm and bent it the wrong way causing the human to scream in pain.

"Alright I'll let you out but you'll never escape this facility!"

Thrax ignoring that last remark brought him over to the door and the human opened it. Stepping through Thrax was met with a dozen humans with assault rifles pointed at him.

"Alright alien. Put the doctor down and go back in your cell" a human said. The solders around him were wearing white armor with an orange logo on the upper arm.

Thrax deciding he had enough threw the doctor into the group of solders which caused one of the solders guns to go flying. Thrax used his biotics to pull the gun to him and charged towards the remaining humans.

Running away from the humans Thrax was going in a random direction and just praying he was going in the right direction. He could hear alarms going off along with an automated announcement "attention all personal, we have an escaped test subject on level one-delta, lethal force is authorized."

"Heh so I'm a test subject? Never been one of those before" Thrax said to himself. Thrax could hear footsteps of solders coming towards him and quickly ducked into a room to his left.

Inside the room he found more humans most likely scientists shot one of them.

"Do I have your attention?" He shouted they responded with a nod.

"Good now" he pointed the gun towards one scientist and said "you where am I?"

"Your on the Cerberus station Daedalus."

"What the fuck is Cerberus?" Thrax asked.

"We're a pro-humanity organization."

"Nick will you shut up?! This alien garbage" the human didn't get a chance to finish before Thrax shot him without taking his eyes off the newly named Nick human.

"Now, point me towards the docking bay or you'll join your bigot friend."

Nick started spouting out direction so fast that a salarien wouldn't be able to keep up.

Once Thrax got him to slow down and get was able to understand him Thrax backed out of the room and made his way towards the docking bay.  
Running down a long hallway two solders were at the other end. Thrax charged with his biotics, which threw him into the wall opposite of him before he turned, grabbed the other human, slammed his helmeted head against the bulkhead before throwing him to the ground and shooting his head before he continued running again.

Thrax was slowly but surely making his way towards the docking bay. Coming to the end of a hallway Thrax went left and charged through a door and was greeted by close to fifty armored troops. For a full second both sides just stared at each other in complete silence before Thrax said "I'm sorry I was looking for the bathroom. I'll just be going now." Thrax said before firing a few shots at the group killing at least seven solders before he turned and ran the other way.

This is just not my day Thrax thought to himself as he felt a few stray shots hitting his barrier. Throwing a few biotic attacks back at the pursuing solders. Thrax finally reached a hanger and was fortunate that it had a ship. "What a piece of shit!" Thrax thought.

"Stop!" A female voice said turning he saw a female human with long black hair and was wearing a suit that looked like it was more suited for a strip club, not what ever the hell this Cerberus thing was.

"Sorry honey but if Cerberus is going to try to stop me with a stripper there a smaller threat than I thought."

She glowed blue and said "if you lay down your weapons and surrender I guarantee that you will be treated with respect and will not be harmed."  
"In what star system would I ever surrender to weak humans like you?" Thrax snarled, glowing blue himself.

Thrax threw a ball of biotic energy at the human who, to his surprise, managed to stop it with a shield. She threw her own ball at Thrax who blocked it with a lazy backhand.

"You humans still have so much to learn about biotics!" Thrax said before he punched the ground causing a powerful shockwave to cascade along the ground.

The human, not expecting that, couldn't throw up a proper defense and was thrown back into the wall.

Thrax, satisfied that he could now prep the ship without interruption got aboard the ship and went to the cockpit. His fingers flying over the controls he brought the engines online and flew out.

Thrax brought the shields online and started to punch in the coordinates for the nearest mass relay when he felt the ship shudder. They were firing at him praying that the shields help up, Thrax took the helm and started evasive maneuvers.

During the rebellion Thrax had trained as a pilot before his biotics manifested. Thrax pushed the ship into a double spin to avoid a barrage of laser fire and, with the coordinate finally locked went into a FTL jump.

Citadel

Thrax arrived at the citadel and instantly went to the bank. Thanks to those Cerberus ass heads he lost the only thing in this galaxy that still mattered. His claymore shotgun. Now he was going to have to order one and waste twenty thousand in fees for everything he lost.  
Buying a new pistol, something called a Carnifex and a new omni-tool, he quickly put out feelers to every one of his information brokers. Then he went to the financial district on the presidium to talk to Barla Von, rumor has it he worked for the shadow broker him/her/itself.

"Welcome to the Von Financial Aid office . How may I help you Turchanka Clan?"

"Are you Barla Von?" Thrax said in a tone that made the question sound like a threat.

Although to his surprise the volus didn't flinch, cower, or even hesitate when he answered "yes. Now how may I help you?"

"Drop the financial aid shit. I know you work for the shadow broker and I need information!" Thrax roared.

Barla Von said in a still calm voice "very well but you'll have to wait. I'm just the one you go through to get in touch with the Shadow Brokers agents. When he's ready to meet he'll sent you a message."

"Fine but he'd better not keep me waiting too long." Thrax said as he turned to leave.

NEXT DAY

Thrax was sitting in a bar listening to the news.

"Now we bring you to Jane Valderama, bringing you an exclusive interview with the Hero of Elysium himself Lieutenant Commander Jack Shepard."

When Thrax saw the Commanders face he bolted up from his chair. That was the human who shot him in the chest six times.

"Thank you for agreeing to this interview Commander."

"Its my pleasure ma'am." Shepard said.

"Now Commander everyone knows your reputation. A fierce solders and a powerful biotic but many of our viewers have asked us about you past. Your childhood."

"I was born and raised on ships. My mother, Captain Hannah Shepard, is the executive officer of the dreadnought Kilimanjaro. My father, god rest his soul, was in the First Contact War, he gave his life for a the rest of his squad."

"I apologize Commander. It was not my intention to seem insensitive" Valderama said.

"Its alright I've come to terms with my father's death. I am sad he died by I am proud he died a hero."

"Strong words Commander. Now sources have informed us that roughly a month ago you were sent to Akuze and-"

"I'm afraid I can't comment on that ma'am." Shepard said his posture stiff his voice shaky what ever happened on Akuze must have been terrible.

Thrax stopped listening once his omni-tool beeped. He was to meet the shadow brokers agent in some bar called Chora's Den down in the wards.

Thrax finished his ryncol and paid before he made his way towards the elevator.

Thrax arrived at Chora's Den, a strip club to his surprise, and walked in, a krogan approached him and said "you Thrax?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"My boss works for the Shadow Broker follow me" he said.

He led Thrax away from the club and into the back. Opening the door Thrax saw the agent was a human.

"Rank who the fuck is this?!" Fist shouted.

"The bounty hunter who wanted the information on Cerberus."

"Ah yes ok. Now krogan do you have the money?" Fist asked.

"Let's skip this whole thing" Thrax said as he sent the money to Fist. "Now give me the information." Thrax growled.

"Alright hold on! I just have to verify that it's the amount." He said as he looked at his terminal. Once he nodded and mumbled something to himself he forwarded the info to Thrax and said "its been a pleasure doing business with you."

Thrax didn't respond to him. He just opened his omni-tool and looked at what information he bought. So there are compounds on a lot of worlds. Project Phoenix Labs on Binthu,and Nepheron. Enhance biotic potential? Heh a powerful human biotic, that be something to see.  
Going back to the ship he stole from Cerberus, Thrax started it up and set in the coordinates for Binthu.

"Mind as well read up on the Intel." Thrax thought to himself.

Cerberus

A pro-human survival group, Cerberus is the unofficial humans equivalent of the salarien STG. Created by a veteran of the First Contact War named Jack Harper. For reasons unknown an encounter with a mysterious artifact, turned the human's eyes to a cold blue, looking almost like cybernetic, less than two years later a message was sent to every electronic device capable of receiving messages with the following message.  
Humans need a guardian to make sure that an event like Shanxi never happens again. The Human System Alliance say that they put humans first but they're to busy trying to make nice with the aliens that tried to destroy us. Humanity needs a true protector. Humanity needs a Cerberus to guard the Charon relay.

Most System Alliance officials had declared the message and the writer to be nothing more than a practical joke. However twelve days later terrorist managed to board the SSV Geneva and steal a large amount of anti-matter. There were heavy casualties on both sides however one terrorist member managed to survive long enough to give a name of his organization.  
And thus Cerberus was born.

Between the next ten years there were multiple cases of assassinations, unethical experiments on humans and aliens, but Cerberus's most daring operation by far, the sabotage of three starships filled with element zero, causing them to explode over two colonies. Thousands of human fetus's were exposed to element zero. Only twenty-one percent of the exposed fetus's developed the necessary "eezo nodes" required for biotic ability's. The remaining eighty-nine percent suffered from a variety of afflictions ranging from tumors and cancer to no harmful effects at all.  
"Wow, if humans are willing to do shit like this to their own people maybe the turians should have bombed them to the stone age. While there at it they should have bombed us to. Krogan have done much worse."

BINTHU  
Thrax landed about two KM from where the actual base. Thrax made his way towards it. He stopped two hundred meters from the base and brought out a scope, designed for a krogan, to get a closer look at the base its self. Six guards and an automated turret. Using the skills he learned from a quarien he met on Noveria, he hacked the turret and made it see every organic as a hostile. The guards never stood a chance. They were dead within five seconds. Disabling the turret, Thrax then walked up to the door which was to his surprise not locked and walked in.

Thrax walked through the base and what he saw was enough to make him feel disgusted. Thrax saw a large room that with human children strapped to tables, some were getting injections, Thrax didn't even know what the others were doing and he didn't care. Throwing out any semblance of a plan he loudly entered the room aimed his shotgun and blew the head off of one human. Thrax pulled another towards him lifted him up and bent him, so the back of his head could touch his feet. Thrax threw a huge biotic flare which sent two remaining humans into a wall at lethal speed.

Thrax heard a small noise from behind him so he spun around and saw a human whimpering in the corner. Thrax pulled the human to him, but before he could snap him in half like he did before the human cried out "no please wait!"

Thrax looked this pathetic excuse for a human in the face and said "give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your fucking NECK!"

"Please I surrender! What is it you want?"

"What I want is you and every fucking Cerberus ass hat dead" Thrax said feeling rage he hasn't felt since Cary died.

"Please I can give you information I can give you anything!"

The darker part of Thrax was telling him to snap this human in half, but the more rational part of his mind was telling him that he might have info that the shadow broker doesn't have.  
"

You are going to tell me every site of every Cerberus base you know. Then I'll either kill you, or take you with me and give you to the alliance now TALK!"

He spouted out a huge list of planets, many of which were on the list he received, a few however were not on the list. Thrax ordered the human to go and gather every child in the base and gather every environmental suit in this base. Thrax might be cold-hearted but even he had standards. The human returned with multiple suits, to big for the children but they would have to make due. He told the children in his soft voice to put on the suits, they were getting out of here.

On the way back to the ship Thrax, not needing an environmental suit, felt something grab one of his fingers. He looked down and saw a human male was holding onto one of his fingers. "are you taking us away from the bad people" he asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry child, they'll never hurt you again" Thrax said in his kind voice.

CITADEL  
Thrax was on his way towards the human embassy with the Cerberus scientist. He'd arrived and walked past the secretary ignoring the protests of the asari secretary and walked right into the human ambassadors office.

"Who the hell are you" the human shouted.

"Thrax ignored him, looked at the scientist and said "what's his name?"

"Dominic Udina"

"Listen Udina I have a ship full of children I rescued from a Cerberus lab and this" Thrax said as he shoved the scientist forward, "is the lead scientist."

Udina calmed down and said "if what you're saying is true than the alliance thanks you."

"If I was you I try to get rid of those Cerberus ass hats before they start a war on behalf of humanity."

Thrax turned and left but not before he punched the human not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock him out.

_that that that that that's all folks_

_now tell me what you think I need reviews. I'm not to proud to beg. _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own Mass Effect yada yada yada. Now we are in Mass Effect 1 people. Thrax will meet with Shepard.

Seven years. That's how long Thrax had been hunting down any Cerberus operations he could find. Now as it turned out there was a Cerberus lab back on Binthu.

This time he planned to blow up the lab. Hopefully this will be the last time he will have to set foot on this planet.

Thrax saw the lab and was fearful of what he'd find in their this time. He wasn't sure of what was worse than children used as experiments, but with a group as fucked up as this he just didn't know. He saw the front entrance and was surprise to see six bodies. Deciding to investigate he ran toward the bodies and saw that a few had been killed by being beaten from a large person, or krogan. Hearing an explosion from inside the base he rushed in.

Inside the base there were many bodies. Whoever was attacking this base was obviously very skilled. He walked towards the fighting noise and he found that he was in that dame square room he saved those kids from seven years ago.

This time the room was different there were a few crates scattered along side the wall. There was a giant purple square force field surrounding "rachni!" Thrax shouted.

Thrax lost all semblance of control. He shot the terminal that controlled the force field and charged the rachni. He leveled his shotgun and fired his shotgun once and turned and backhanded another before he stomped on it repeatedly, ignoring the acid he felt burning through the armor on his back. Turning he threw a warp at one of the last two rachni disintegrating it, and charged right at the last one getting a face full of its acid spit, but that didn't stop him from slamming right into it and started punching it until there was nothing recognizable.

He heard footsteps from behind and quickly turned spun his shotgun and was face to face with two humans and a krogan. For a second all four just stood there guns pointed at each other before the human in the middle said "who are you."

Before Thrax could tell him to piss off the krogan spoke "his name is Thrax. He's considered one of, if not the best solders of fortune in the galaxy."

Thrax looked at the krogan and said "ah now I remember you whelp. Didn't I kick your ass, what was it, seven hundred years ago?"

The krogan (Wrex if he remembered correctly) started to growl and move forward before the human said "easy Wrex."

"Well, well the great Urdnot Wrex is now this humans bitch. Or is he paying you?"

Wrex ignored the human and charged Thrax pushing him back into the wall behind him. Wrex punched him with three quick strikes, all of which were blocked before Thrax hit him with a knee to the quad and a powerful bioticly powered upper cut which sent Wrex into the air and caused him to flip into the air and land on his back.

"Pathetic! You were a bigger challenge seven hundred years ago whelp."

"Enough!" the human said as he threw Thrax back into the wall.

For the first time Thrax got a look at the human who he supposed was the leader.

"I know you. Last time we met you put six shots in my chest. I believe it was on Elysium."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Commander Shepard, the Survivor of Akuze, the Hero of Elysium, and my personal favorite the Butcher of Torfan."

"I lost a lot of friends on those missions"

"Hey calm down Shepard I approve that pirate group had it coming."

"You were a part of them!" Shepard said.

"No I haven't been a part of any kind of group for over seventeen hundred years." Thrax said suddenly very monotone. "So anyway Shepard what are you doing here on this glorious toxic planet." Thrax said with exaggerated wave of his arm.

"An alliance admiral sent me the location of three Cerberus bases on this planet."

"Why the hell would an admiral have Cerberus Intel?" Thrax asked.

"I don't know but I think he's been kidnapped by Cerberus. You look like you came here expecting a fight. You got something against Cerberus?"

"Yeah, after you shot me six times on Elysium I stumbled into some apartment, thinking I was going to die and passed out. When I woke up I was in some Cerberus space station. I broke out of my restraints, shot my way to a shuttle, paid the shadow broker for any information he had on Cerberus and spend the next seven years hunting. You don't want to know some of the shit I've broken up."

"There's one last Cerberus base on this planet and since Wrex hasn't regained conciseness I'm going to assume you hit him pretty hard. What do you say to join forces?"

Thrax wasn't sure whether he should laugh reject him or agree. This human was probably the only one in the galaxy who Thrax had even a smidge of respect for. "Alright Shepard you got yourself a deal."

They left twenty minutes later (having to wait for his ship to pick up the whelp) before the could get moving. On the way there Thrax's curiosity got the best of him "so Shepard tell me, what's the first human SPECTRE doing hunting down a terrorist group that's your own species fault anyway?"

"My ship picked up a strange distress signal, I followed it and found a group of alliance marines torn to shreds. I told the admiral who was responsible for those men and a few days later he told me about Cerberus and where to find them."

"Sir with all due respect, should you really be telling this krogan all this?"

Thrax turned his head (he was in the middle) to the other human "you got a problem with me human?"

If she was scared she hid it well "no I'm just not sure if the commander should be telling you all this."

"Don't worry human I know more about Cerberus than you do."

"Children settle down or I will turn this Mako around and no one get to destroy a Cerberus base."

The human and Thrax both just looked at him hers with amusement, his with a look that said "the fuck."

They arrived at the base and found it on high alert. There were at least fifteen guards at the front, most were carrying assault rifles but there were a few that had missile launchers. Shepard told the other human, Ashley, to man the gun before he sent the mako into high speeds toward the base. With one shot of the cannon the fifteen became five, which were quickly run over. Leaving the mako Shepard started hacking the door controls, taking to long for Thrax he shoved Shepard aside opened his own omni-tool and in less than three seconds had the door unlocked. Both Shepard and Ashley looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Yeah the krogan knows how to use his brain." Thrax said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Going through the now opened door they made there through the small room and through to the main room. It was identical to the lab they were just at. Inside to Thrax's rage, there were more rachni. Thrax let go of all control.

He charged right at the scientist who was working on the terminal in front of the force field, he grabbed the back of his head, and put him through the terminal killing him and shutting down the force field. Charging toward the first rachni he set his sights on and shoulder checked it to the ground before he stomped it. Spinning he saw Shepard and the female trading fire with the Cerberus solders. Thrax ignored the fighting humans and went back to the rachni. Punching the ground, he sent a shockwave toward the four remaining rachni before pulling out his new claymore (he modified it to be the same as his old one. With a bayonet, larger clip letting him fire three shots before he had to reload, and a longer barrel for greater damage) and fired it three times before he discarded it to charge the last rachni and stomp on it until it had no recognizable form.

Panting he went back over to his shotgun and reloaded it, seeing that the humans were still fighting Cerberus he quickly threw a singularity and then tossed a warp field which caused a big biotic explosion.

Walking over to the humans he said "well that was fun now if you'll excuse me I'm going to ilium and get drunk off my ass."

"Your pretty handy in a fight, and right now I need the best, would you consider joining me?"

"Tempting, but I don't work with Spectres, I fight them, even killed a couple but I don't work with them. Besides you put Wrex and I in a small frigate we're guaranteed to wreck the entire ship." Thrax said as he started to turn and leave before he left through the door he turned his head and said "hey Shepard, take care of yourself."


	14. Chapter 14

Thrax was glad that despite all the things that were going tits up in the galaxy, there was still some good news. That colony on Feros had been saved from a geth attack.

Thrax remembered when the geth were still the servants of the quarian people. He couldn't care less about what happened between the two. What he found most upsetting was the loss of Ranoch, the one place in the galaxy he actually felt at peace and like everything else in his life, it was lost.

He was sitting in front of the krogan memorial and he was trying to figure out why the council had decided to keep it here. Saving the galaxy from the rachni and then becoming an even worse threat than them. The council should have bombed us to oblivion. It would have been faster and better than the genophage.

Thrax couldn't stand looking at the hypocritical memorial anymore. Standing up Thrax shook his head in disgust before he turned to walk away.

Thrax was half way to the elevator that lead to the wards when he heard what he though was an explosion. "What the fuck! An explosion on the presidium?"

Thrax started to run towards the explosion and saw something he hadn't seen for three hundred and twenty years, geth.

Forgoing his shotgun he pulled out his pistol and shot the geth in its flashlight head. He looked up and saw fleet of ships, with a design that he didn't recognize. They had a long hull and something that looked liked very small arms coming out of the bottom and what looked like a head on the top reminding Thrax of a giant insect. He looked around and saw people just standing around looking at the insect fleet.

Thrax couldn't believe his eyes and shouted at the top of his lungs "what the fuck are you doing?! Get the hell out of here!"

A loud yelling krogan was enough to get them moving. Thrax looked up and saw a different ship. This one had a long gun sticking out from a small base and five tentacles that were shooting out what looked like a beam of molten slag. What struck Thrax the most was the size. It was bigger than the asari dreadnought Destiny Ascension. Thrax only had a moment to gaze at it before he felt something hit him in the side. Taking his eyes from the giant ship he saw more geth literally falling from their ships that had to be twenty KM in the air.

Thrax created a large biotic dome so he could get his bearing. geth kept dropping from their ships. There were other people in the presidium who needed his help. So he gathered up his biotic dome and threw, destroying some and knocking the rest down grinning Thrax turned and ran.

He needed a good defensible position with no windows, and only one entrance. "The Consorts Chamber!" Thrax yelled out loud.

Making his way toward the Consort's chamber he saw a group of C-SEC pinned down by seven geth. Throwing caution out the window Thrax charged at the one farthest from the front knocking it down and smashing its head. Turning Thrax grabbed the rifle of the now destroyed geth and mowed down the rest of the geth from behind.

Walking up to one of the C-SEC officers he said "what's the situation?"

"The council's been evacuated to the Ascension and we're trying to round-up as many people as we can and get them safe." The human officer said.

"Gather as many as you can and head toward the Consort' chamber, you couldn't ask for a better defensible spot."

"Consort's chamber? Yeah that's perfect! But what are you going to do?" The human asked.

"I'm going to save as many people as I can and thin out the geth a bit" Thrax said as he placed the geth rifle on his back "and if I were you I'd grab one of these rifles."

"Alright we'll handle the west side near the krogan memorial. If your serious about helping you take care of the embassy."

Thrax nodded and headed off towards the embassy. Thrax had the front of the embassy in sight. Along with a half-dozen geth. Grabbing his new geth assault rifle he aimed and let loose. Taking down two of the geth before he had to duck for cover. When he felt their fire let up a fraction he popped out, slammed both his fists on the ground and sent a shock wave ten feet across directly at the geth. With the geth knocked down Thrax put the geth rifle in on hand grabbed his pistol and shot the geth.

"Moving into the embassy he went right going into the room at the end of the hall he saw an elcor and a volus cowering.

Hiss "please don't hurt us Turchanka clan.!"

"Calm down dumb ass! I'm here to rescue you!" Thrax shouted at the volus.

"shockingly surprised. You are here to rescue us?"

"Bitch what I just say? Now come on. I got to get you to the Consort's chamber."

Thrax turned and motioned for them to follow him as he left the office. He made a quick turn and went into the human ambassadors office.

Opening the door he was greeted with a shot to his chest. "Oh yeah that great! That definitely hit one of my lungs." Thrax said as he slouched against the nearby wall.

Looking up he saw two humans. The first was the human ambassador Thrax had met seven years ago when he rescued those kids from Cerberus seven years ago and was cowering behind his desk. The other human, who was pointing a gun at him had dark skin little hair and was wearing an alliance get-up.

"Was that really necessary?!" Thrax roared.

"Who are you? Are you with these geth?" The dark human asked.

"If I was with these geth would I be taking to you? NO! I'd be trying to kill you. A though that's crossing my mind now." Thrax said and was rewarded with another shot to the chest.

"Would you stop shooting me!?" Thrax yelled thankful that it didn't his any organs this time. "Look I'm here to get you to a safe place."

"Why should we trust you?" Dark asked.

"Because you just shot me twice and your still breathing!" Thrax said as he used his biotics to pull the gun away from the human.

"Udena I say we go with him."

"Have you taken leave of your senses Anderson? First you barge into my office, punch me in the face, help Shepard escape with a twelve billion credit ship, and now you want me to trust some alien?!" The human ambassador asked in disbelief.

"Look human you can either take a chance with me or the geth. Now I might kill you both for shooting me I haven't decided yet. But the geth have no qualms with killing you both." Thrax said as he turned to leave.

"Wait alright we'll come with you" the dark human, Anderson said.

"Good now since he" Thrax indicated Udina with a nod of his head "probably doesn't know how to hold a gun, I'm giving you one. On the condition you promise NOT to shoot me agree?"

Anderson nodded and Thrax grabbed his geth assault rifle and gave it to him. "Alright I can take a shot better than you so I'll take point you lead the volus and elcor ambassadors down to the lobby. We'll make our way to the Consort's chambers from there."

Thrax left the office and went back to the lobby and what he saw truly freaked him out he saw a pair of geth standing near four spikes on top of three of the spikes were blue and gray cybernetic looking humans. They looked more like, what did humans call them? Zombies, Thrax saw what the pair of geth were doing with the last spike. They were holding a human over it and watched as the human was impaled. Finally spotting him, Thrax let out a carnage attack. Blowing one get into a mess of scrap metal and white goo. The other raised its weapon and fired forcing Thrax to duck behind the secretary's desk. He waited for his shotgun to recharge before he popped up and shot another carnage. With the geth taken care of Thrax called up to Anderson to get the others moving. Udina came through first, took one look at the impaled humans and let out a loud, female sounding, shriek before he collapsed unconscious. Thrax didn't know whether to laugh or stomp on his head.

Picking him up he placed him on the elcor back and moved towards the impaled humans but fell backwards when the spikes started to recede. But what actually scared Thrax was that he could see the stuck humans moving once they were just laying on the base of the device they got up and started to run towards him. Grabbing one by the neck he threw it to the ground and stomped on it head before he backhanded another knocking it down and was shot by Anderson. Thrax saw the last one coming towards him and put his fist right** through** the things torso. Pulling out the monster fell and lay motionless. Turning to Anderson, who was visibly shaken, he motioned for him to follow. Making their way over the bridge towards the Chamber Thrax could see in the distance near the council tower a mako crash against the base of the tower, and three figure climb out of it. One was big obviously a krogan but the other two were much smaller either human or asari. But Thrax didn't have time to worry about that now. Thrax made it to the Chamber and hurried the group through, practically pushing the elcor to hurry up.

Once inside Thrax said to Anderson "we should be safe here for the moment."

Anderson was panting while he answered "yeah but how long can we hold out?"

"You've obviously never seen the turian fleet in a life or death battle. Trust me human they will win." Thrax said as he moved back towards the doorway. Taking a peek out grabbed the scope he used to see at a distance and looked up. He could make out that the Destiny Ascension was holding its own but was getting swarmed. It may have been the most powerful ship in the galaxy but it wasn't indestructible.

Just then Thrax saw that the Citadel arms were opening and a number of fighters, frigates, and cruisers were pouring in. Thrax called Anderson over and gave him the scope. "Those are Alliance ships!" He said sounding surprised.

Grabbing the scope Thrax saw that after they saved the Ascension they focused their firepower on the giant ship that was "attached" to the Citadel tower. Thrax was even more surprised when he saw that two dreadnoughts, twenty cruisers, and maybe twice that amount in frigates and fighters were swarming the lone ship and despite the overwhelming numbers, its kinetic barriers held. It pointed one of its tentacles at one of the cruisers and shot a red beam destroying it. It did it again with another cruiser and another. The alliance was losing this fight.

Anderson beside him said "there's something going on at the tower!"

"No shit! One of your fleets its getting its quad kicked." Thrax said not taking his eyes off the battle.

Just then Thrax saw a red arch of electricity shoot on the ship. Then another, and another. Thrax didn't understand until he looked closer. The alliance was actually damaging it. Thrax then saw what he though was a frigate shoot straight down and right **THROUGH** the ship. There were explosions all over it and it exploded in a huge light that caused Thrax and Anderson to look away. When they looked back they saw a piece of the ship fall through into the council's tower.

Thrax stepped away from the door and fell against the wall opposite of himself. "If you told me that I'd be facing geth today I'd probably have been skeptical" Thrax said aloud.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own ME.

I feel the need to put an AN but I don't know what to say. Wait I know  
Since I can't think of anything to write to fill in the two years between Shepards death, and his return, so I'm just jumping to when Shepard recruits Thrax and his first mission.

Thrax was assaulting a Cerberus research base. Thankfully the planet wasn't poisonous like Bitheu. He had already taken care of the guards in front and was inside. Opening the door he entered a square room with two doors. One to the west and another to the north. Twelve Cerberus troops came pouring out of each door. Ever since Thrax blew up a space station of theirs every base he went to has had more and more security. It didn't matter to Thrax, more solders meant one thing, fewer people could be hurt by them once they were dead.

They surrounded him, coated in white armor. A final man came through the west door. He was wearing a white blazer with white pants and a shit load of metals on his left breast. His face had a beard and his hair was black.

"I must say krogan, you've left an impressive trail of destruction. Trillions of credits worth of research, hundreds of experiments kidnapped"

"Experiments!" Thrax roared, causing the solders to raise their weapons. "They were human children! Little boys, and girls who were taken from their homes! You claim to stand for humanity and yet you torture, kill, abduct, and experiment on your own kind!"

"Nothing can stand in the way of progress. A simple savage like you would never understand that" the human said snidely.

"Oh I understand perfectly! Your entire organization is hell-bent on gaining power no matter the cost!"

"Yes to stop threats like you from endangering the human race."

"You people are worse than the batarians!" Thrax yelled having enough of this and punched the ground, releasing a wave of biotic energy in every direction. Many of the solders staggered and a few fell over giving Thrax a perfect chance to raise some hell. He threw a ball of consecrated biotic energy that, just before impact with one of the solders split into another ball and shot off in another direction at another trooper.

Thrax reached down and grabbed one of the fallen trooper and pulled his arm off. Thrax was having no qualms with being brutal with these sick fucks. Leaving he now armless bastard screaming to on the ground, Thrax grabbed the fallen solders weapon Thrax flipped the gun from burst to auto and started mowing down the troopers and moved back towards the door. Grabbing an incendiary grenade from his belt he tossed it towards a group and he took a slightly sadistic pleasure in hearing the screams.

Running back out the door Thrax started to make his way back towards the ship. He really needed to relax after all this shit.

CITADEL

Thrax was sitting on a bench near the Consorts chambers. Ever since he'd saved her life two years ago he'd been a frequent visitor to her. He didn't go for sex, he went just to talk to her. He'd told her things he'd only told Cary, it was almost like she could compel him to speak to her. Walking away from her chamber he decided that he needed a drink. Before he could go however, he received a message. Pulling it up he saw it was a job meet up with the contact and perform any service asked.

"Payment" Thrax muttered to himself as he scrolled down "fifty million!" Thrax shouted earning him the stares of everyone around. A small growl from Thrax was more than enough to stop the gazing and he returned to the message meet on Omega "oh shit" Thrax said to himself.

"Well its been eight hundred years. Here's hoping she's forgiven" Thrax said before he thought on what he just said "or at least forgotten."

OMEGA

"Ok, so far so good, no one trying to deliver me to Aria." Thrax said as he pulled up the instructions on where to meet the contact.

"Afterlife? Oh fuck me." Thrax said before he started using every curse word he knew.

Making his way to Afterlife and taking great heed to not draw attention to himself. He walked past the bouncer "huh Aria got herself a new bouncer." Thrax thought as he walked past the elcor bouncer after giving him a thousand credit chit he walked into Afterlife for the first time in eight hundred years.

Looking around Thrax saw that eight hundred years didn't change a thing. Afterlife was still dark with neon lights flashing, nude asari, and even humans, dancing and the balcony AKA Aria's throne.

Walking over to the bar he ordered a ryncol and knocked it back in one gulp. Thrax just sat there fiddling with his omni-tool for an hour before he felt a hand touch his back. Turning around quickly he put his face an inch from the human who touched him and said "I don't know who you are but touch me again and your going to lose an arm."

Stepping back Thrax could see that this human was wearing N7 armor. He asked "you the one who's hired me?"

"That depends on who you are." The human said.

Thrax took a look at the humans face and he saw his eyes. One was a calming blue. The other was a deep molten red. "Shepard? You died."

Shepard just shrugged and said "I got better."

They both just stared at each other for a minute before Thrax threw his head back and let out a loud laugh Shepard couldn't help but chuckle too.

Once they both calmed down Shepard said "so Thrax tell me what details were you given?"

"Nothing all that I care about is that I get fifty million credits, and since you hate Cerberus probably blow up some Cerberus bases."

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck and looked worried before he spoke and said "you are not going to like this."

"What are you talking about?" Thrax asked puzzled.

"Cerberus is the one funding this mission." Shepard said sheeply. Walking up behind his was another human wearing a skin-tight suit.

"I remember you!" Thrax said as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her head. To his surprise she didn't cower of show any emotion at all. To his even greater surprise Shepard took out his sub machine gun and pointed it at him.

"Shepard what the fuck is going on!" The entire club was silent as the stand-off was taking place.

"This is Miranda. She spent two years bringing me back from death." Shepard said.

"No she's the one who kidnapped me after Elysium and tried to dissect me!"

Shepard looked at the human and said "is this true?"

"Yes. If we could have duplicated his fantastic regeneration ability that could give humans an extreme edge in warfare."

"Now tell me, why you don't want me to kill this bitch?"

"She's my XO. Please put the gun down."

Thrax though about it for a moment. He knew he could beat Shepard and this bitch easily but even he can't survive a shot, point-blank to the head, not that he wanted to test that theory.

"Alright fine I'll work for you Shepard but if any Cerberus ass hat come anywhere close to me I'll rip their arms off, deal?"

"Deal." Shepard said holstering his gun, and Thrax did the same.

"Now Shepard since I'm working for these fuck heads I want to know everything."

"I promise I'll tell you everything on the Normandy."

"Heard the ship was destroyed." Thrax grunted.

"It was Cerberus rebuilt it."

"Fine let's go." Thrax said standing up before he looked around and noticed for the first time that everything was quiet and they were getting stares and shouted "WHAT?!" Which caused the music to resume and the strippers to keep dancing.

"Alright Shepard let's go."

"Actually first I have to talk to Aria."

It seemed that he was destined to see Aria again. Following Shepard and the Cerberus bitch up the stairs and to Aria.

Walking toward Aria, Shepard was stopped by a batarian. "Wait a moment."

"Shepard grabbed the batarian and said "try it and you'll be scanning the inside of your own ass!" He threatened.

"I'd almost pay to see that, but its non negotiable." Aria said from behind the batarian.

"You could have just asked" Shepard said as he released the batarian and let himself be scanned.

"I don't ask." Aria said as she turned around and looked at the trio.

Thrax despite his best attempts to not let her see his face knew she recognized him "well, well Thrax. I haven't seen you since you got my sister killed."

"That wasn't me Aria and you know it" he said calmly.

She sat down on the couch and said "what do you need?"

Shepard spoke up and said " I need to find Archangel."

Aria gave a small laugh and said "you and half of Omega. You want him dead to?"

"What do you mean half of Omega?" Shepard asked.

"He and his little team have been running around Omega, blowing shit up, and killing gang members. They've been such an annoyance that the three big players on Omega. Jaroth of the Eclipse, Tarak of the Blue Suns, and Garm with the Blood Pack.

"Wait the blood pack are a major power on Omega? Last time I was here the Blood Pack was nothing more than a krogan with a few vorcha ass heads."

"A lot can happen in eight hundred years." Aria said with a sneer.

Looking back at Shepard she said "if you want a chance at him there's a merc recruiting station down the steps to your right."

"Thanks." Shepard said.

Shepard turned and left the queen of Omega and Thrax followed but first he turned and said "its great to see you again Aria." Before he turned and followed Shepard.

Going into the small room with the two humans. There was a batarian in Blue Sun armor "you three look like you could do some damage. You here to sign up?"

"If this is the place to get us a shot at Archangel then yes." Shepard said.

"Well you're in luck. Standard fee is five hundred credits, you must provide your own weapons," the batarian looked at the three and said "looks like you'll have no problem with that, and no this does not make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or Blood Pack, understand?" The batarian finished.

Shepard nodded and paid the credits and turned listened to what the batarian said about where to go.

As they turned to leave they spotted a young man who couldn't be more than twenty.

"Hey is this the place to sign up?" He asked the trio.

"If your after Archangel yeah. But this is no picnic kid." Thrax said.

"I can take care of myself. I grew up on Omega, I know how to handle a gun."

"So does Archangel." The Cerberus bitch said.

"Besides I just spent fifty credits on this gun and I want to test it out."

Shepard grabbed the gun and slammed his palm against the stock. Ignoring his the kids cries of outrage he gave it back and said "get your money back."

Thrax chuckled at the kids expression as they left.

They arrived at a sky car parking lot and saw a batarian with Blue Sun armor and approached. "You the three Baris set word about?"

"If Baris is the one at the recruiting station then yes."

"Yep that's him." He motioned for the three to get in the sky car. Thrax sat in the front with Shepard and Miranda in the back.

"You three know what you're in for?" The batarian asked.

Shepard spoke "just that you guys have recruited anyone with a gun to throw at Archangel."

"Yeah that's because of the set up. You'll see when you get there." He sank into silence again for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the place, an apartment district, and followed their drivers instruction.

Walking into the bottom level of a house they saw that it was infested with Eclipse mercs. Moving past them Thrax saw a data pad and discreetly pocketed it as Shepard was talking to the salarien Eclipse leader.

Walking out the back door the were in an alley and went to the door across from them and were greeted by a krogan almost as big as Thrax sitting next to a vorcha.

"You're in the wrong room freelancer." He said in an extremely deep voice looking at Thrax he said "what are you doing with these humans?"

"You have no idea how much I'm getting paid."

"Money is good and all but do these soft things respect you. Do you put fear in their hearts?"

"I've seen this human do that and more." Thrax said indicating Shepard.

"Humans don't know anything about fear." He said as he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at a vorchas head. "How to create fear and how to inspire it." He said finishing by blowing the head off a vorcha causing it to fly and land on a table to the left.

Turning to leave they went stumbled into what must have been the Eclipse mech storehouse. Along the walls security mechs were stacked but against the back wall was a YMIR mech.

"Once they realize that were here to rescue Archangel they're going to send all their forces against us. We should hack that YMIR mech, fuck up its friend/foe targeting system."

"Great idea." Shepard said and turned to Miranda and said "do it."

A minute later she announced that she was done. Leaving the storehouse they made their way towards Cathka. Arriving at the gun ship garage they went up to a human and Shepard asked "Cathka?"

The human shook his head and pointed at the person working on the gun ship. Moving past them Shepard spoke to Cathka. Thrax didn't really care about what they were saying, what got his attention was the gun ship, it had obviously seen battle against a strong opponent. It had been repaired only slightly. While Thrax was thinking of ways to sabotage the ship, he heard a loud scream and looked over and saw Cathka with a welding rod in his back. He looked at Shepard who simply shrugged and said "he was working to hard."

They moved toward the barricade that separated the bridge from the rest of the district. They saw that many of the freelancers had already been killed, all head shots. Thrax didn't know who this guy/girl was but he already liked him/her.

Shepard took point pulling out his assault rifle and said "come on let's give him a hand." As he used his biotics to throw several freelancers off the side of the bridge.

Miranda overloaded the shields of the freelancers who had them and shot them with her weapon.

Thrax forgot his weapons and biotics and simply tore into the group with his bare hands. Crushing skulls, stomping on torsos, removing limbs, and throwing them over the edge of the bridge.

In seconds the freelancers were head and they made their way in. Thrax remembering he had weapons pulled out his claymore and they cleared out the bottom level of the base. Going into the top-level of the base, the saw a figure in blue armor with a helmet on.

"Archangel?" Shepard called. The being raised a hand and raised his finger as a gesture for silence. He aimed his sniper rifle and shot a freelancer that they somehow missed.

"Heh he's efficient. I'll give him that" Thrax chuckled.

Getting to his feet Archangel walked over to the trio and took off his helmet and dropped in on a couch before sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Garrus?" Shepard said with surprise laced in his voice.

"Shepard. I thought you were dead."

"Technically I was. But that's not important now. What is important is why the hell you thought pissing off three of the biggest gangs on Omega was a good idea."

The turian, Garrus, Thrax remembered opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. There were mechs climbing over the barricade. Obviously Jaroth and his Eclipse ass hats were trying to take out Archangel and his new allies.

"I tell you what if we survive this I'll tell you everything, but I will want to know why your working with someone wearing a Cerberus logo." Obviously talking about Miranda.

"Done. Now" Shepard took out his own sniper rifle and said "hundred credits says I take out more Eclipse mercs than you."

"Your on!" Garrus said.

Shepard, while firing his sniper rifle he said "Thrax, Miranda, head down to the bottom level and take out any mercs that get close.

"I can take care of it on my own!" Thrax said.

"Follow orders Thrax!" Shepard said as he hit one asari vanguard.

"Fuck, fine. Archangel!" The turian turned and looked at him "I'm taking this you won't have it back." He said indicating the assault rifle that was sitting on the couch.

Grabbing the assault rifle he ran down the stairs and aimed the assault rifle and fired a burst of three shots. Any Eclipse mercs that actually managed to avoid the sniper fire from both Garrus and Shepard were met with the biotics and weapons of Thrax and Miranda. Eventually Jaroth sent out the YMIR mech. Instead of opening fire on the base the YMIR turned around and started firing at the barricade and the mercs who were trying to climb back over it to escape the rapid fire machine gun. Thrax not seeing any reason for him to stay vigilant dropped his new vindicator assault rifle, pulled out a type of human food called a chocolate bar and started to eat it.

Miranda saw what he was doing and said "are you serious? Your eating a chocolate bar now?"

Thrax just looked at her and said "yes" while watching the YMIR tear through the Eclipse mercs until a salarien, Thrax saw it was Jaroth shot a fireball from his omni-tool, causing the hulking mech to explode. Running towards the base was Jaroth and a few mercs and mechs by the time he reached Miranda and Thrax he was alone with no shields. On shot from Miranda's pistol and he was gone.

Shepard shouted at the two to get back to the top-level. When they got up they saw something that would even give Thrax nightmares.

Shepard. Was. Dancing

Thrax has seen people melted from thresher maw acid, has fed little babies to starved varren, made a father murder his children, but all those fail to measure up to the horror that was Shepard dancing.

"Shepard if you don't stop that now I will kill you." Thrax warned.

Before Shepard could come up with a cleaver comeback there was an explosion that rocked the entire two-story house.

"What the hell was that?" Miranda asked out loud.

"An explosion dumb ass." Thrax mocked.

"Alright enough both of you." Shepard said to the two. "Garrus what the hell was that."

"I might know give me a second." He pulled up his omni-tool and looked at it for a second before he let out a string of turian curses. "Well those idiots in the Blood Pack actually have brains. they managed to blow their way into the sub-basement."

"That can't be good." Thrax said stating the obvious.

"If we don't close the main shutters, then we'll be swarmed with vorcha, varren, and other krogan, from one side and Blue Sun from the other." Garrus said.

"I'll go shut those shutters." Shepard said.

"I'll go with you" Thrax said.

Shepard nodded and looked at Miranda and said "Miranda keep him alive."

"Will do." She replied.

Shepard and Thrax took off down the stairs and went behind them to the basement entrance. They saw a long and wide hallway at the end of it was an opened door that had Blood Pack members crawling out. Grabbing his vindicator Thrax fired a few bursts killing a few and the two moved forward. They took up positions on each side of the door and Shepard hit the switch. They both held off a swarm of krogan, vorcha, and varren. Once the door sealed they both ran to the left while heading to the second shutter Garrus's voice came on their comm units "Garrus here. We're holding our own theirs not to many, yet."

"Just hold tight we've almost got the second one" Shepard said reassuringly.

They opened the door and found themselves in a narrow hallway. Thrax swapped his vindicator for his claymore. Going to cover behind a large pipe he waited for their shooting to light up before he and Shepard fired.

Leaping over that pipe and another Thrax turned a corner first and got a body full of flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Thrax yelled at the top of his lungs. Shepard shot the flamethrower wielding vorcha as Thrax got back up and walked over to another vorcha and gave it a bear hug while he was on fire.

The vorcha disintegrated in his arms. The fire soon died down and they approached the door. Hitting the switch they held their ground until the shudder doors were sealed.

Shepard was panting but the first thing he asked "that must have been painful. You ok?"

"Fine skins already growing back." He indicated to the side of his face that had caught fire and it was indeed already regenerating.

"I've never seen a krogan regenerate like that."

"Yeah well I'm what you might call a mutant. My natural krogan healing was kicked into overdrive. No one can explain why. Anyway we're waiting time." Thrax said shrugging.

"Good point let's go."

They leapt back over the pipes and mad their way to the right to the last one. "Garrus how you holding?"

"If you could hurry up it'd be appreciated." He said with strain in his voice.

They opened the door to find another krogan only a few inches from them. Not wasting a second Thrax fired his claymore one handed from the hip. The shot went right in his face. Grabbing his gun with his other hand Thrax charged at a nearby vorcha, crushing his head against a crate with his shoulder.

Turning he saw Shepard had taken the other side of the room. Thrax ran toward the shutter, knocking any vorcha down and stomping their heads or kicking the varren. Reaching the door he sent a wide shockwave towards cluster of vorcha. When the door slammed shut both Shepard and Thrax took a moment to catch their breath before Thrax started to laugh. "I have to tell you Shepard I haven't had this much fun since the citadel was invaded by geth.

"You were there?" Shepard asked sounding surprised.

"Yep. Ask me again later and maybe I'll tell you about it. Probably not but it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Get up here Shepard there breaking in."

"Shit ,we're coming Garrus." Shepard said as he took off with Thrax right behind him.

They reached the main floor and saw a big group of Blood Pack ass hats. Shepard not waiting time shot one of the vorcha drawing attention to them instead of Garrus and Miranda.

"Deal with them I'll handle Archangel" the leader said as he and another krogan went up the stairs. Thrax thinking fast grabbed Shepard by the collar of his armor and threw him up into one of the windows that lead to the turians sniper's perch. Down on the bottom floor Thrax had four vorcha and two krogan to deal with.

He shot the two of the vorcha with his shotgun before he jumped and slammed the butt of his gun down on the top of the third vorchas head, then turned quickly and, using his bayonet on his shotgun, decapitated the last vorcha.

Turning towards the two krogan one charged him, which he countered with his own charge. When they met they were both struggling to knock the other down. Thrax remembering the third krogan could just shoot him while he's trying to push this whelp over, slid his leg out and tripped the krogan then he jabbed the bayonet right into his face. Forgoing the shotgun, Thrax just got up and charged the last krogan and, with one biotic charged punched, shoved his fist right through his head. Panting from the exhaustion Thrax pulled his fist from the krogans head and, remembering the humans who had to deal with two other krogan. Ran up the stairs and used his biotics to pull his shotgun to him.

He entered the room and saw Shepard standing over Garm with his pistol in his hand his other arm was hanging limply.

"Shepard you alright?"

"Why the hell did you throw me?"

"You had to get up quickly."

"I could have used the stairs!"

Thrax waved his hand and said "details."

Thrax took a glance at the other two. Garrus was bleeding blue blood from some cuts on his face but nothing to serious. Miranda had cuts all along her stripper suit. One nasty one on her arm that had a lot of blood. "Hey princess. Put some medi-gel on that."

"All out. I had to use it to fix Shepard's broken arm."

Thrax without thinking threw a pack he kept on his belt to her. Before she could say anything he turned to Garrus and Shepard. "So theirs only the Blue Suns left. Who's up for a charge?"

"That's not how I would have put it but that's a good idea. Tarak's got the toughest group but I'm sure the three of us have faced worse."

At the exact same moment both Shepard and Thrax said "Thresher Maw."

They both looked at each other but before anything could be said Thrax saw the gunship Cathka was working on flying behind Shepard. Thrax grabbed Shepard and pushed him down before yelling "DOWN!"

They all hit the deck as Garrus swore "dammit I thought I took that thing out already."

"They fixed it but not completely. I made sure about that." Shepard said.

The gunship flew over the building to the window near the beds and started to drop troops. Thrax quickly used his biotics to quickly toss them out the window.

"There dropping on the bottom floor." Garrus warned.

Thrax quickly grabbed his vindicator and took aim. He aimed for the un shielded grunts first because they were easy to take down. Miranda was using overload on the shielded ones and Shepard and Garrus were picking them off.

Once the last merc dropped the gunship flew up again, without knowing where it would come down they just waited each one covering a window. They Thrax turned and saw Garrus getting hit from the gunships machine gun while he was on his knees, Tarak fired a missile which hit Garrus in the face sending him flying across the room and slamming into the wall. Seeing this Shepard order all three of them throw a warp at the gunship, with three simultaneous warps the gunship lurched violently, and they three opened fire, Shepard with his assault rifle, Thrax with his claymore and Miranda with her sub machine gun. In seconds the gunship spiraled out of control and fell out of sight. Moments later they heard a very satisfying explosion.

Running over to Garrus Shepard ordered a shuttle to be sent to their location Thrax grabbed the small medi-gel he had left and used it on Garrus.

"He's not going to make it Shepard." Thrax said is a monotone voice.

"He'll make it." Shepard said.

They arrived back at the Normandy and Thrax had to say he was impressed. He'd been on a salarien dreadnought before and that wasn't even half as cool as this ship.  
Shepard lead him through the armory where a dark-skinned human was working on an avenger assault rifle and into what must have been a conference room. Thrax leaned against the nearby wall and listened to Shepard talk " I promised you the reason I need so many people. Have you heard about all the missing colony's?"

"Yeah, all human, all in the Terminus or the very edge of the Attican Traverse. Is your government stacked with idiots?"

Shepard ignored the last remark and said "we have reasonable evidence that the collectors are behind the attacks."

Thrax whistled "damn. Finally something I haven't done yet. Get in a fight with the collectors. So when do we hit their base?"

"Not until this team is built up a bit. Right now its just us two, Jacob the one you saw in the armory, and Miranda."

Thrax nodded and said "fair enough. If you need me I'll be in the shuttle bay. Keep that Cerberus bitch, and for that matter any Cerberus ass hats away from me or I'll rip their arms off."

"I would recommend against that Mr. Thrax, agent Lawson, and Taylor are depended on both their arms for combat purposes. The loss of an arm would hamper their ability to successfully aid Commander Shepard." A voice said.

"Who the fuck is that Shepard?"

An icon popped up on the table and Shepard said "this is EDI the ships AI."

Thrax chuckled and said "Cerberus working with aliens and using AI's. Damn if I knew they were this despite I'd have held out for one hundred million." Thrax turned and left Shepard in the conference room.

"Walking past a galaxy map Thrax saw a human with red hair sneak a glance at him. Before he went to the elevator and went down to the fifth level.

"Well this should be fun."

AN- Done! I finished this at 1:23 AM. So this was Thrax getting recruited and helping out Archangel. I'm not sure if I should have him do a loyalty mission or not. If you can think of a good one. PM me or write it in a review.

And since you mentioned reviews don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16

Well I won't have Thrax go on every mission. so I'm just skipping to the missions he is doing. This one is going to get Okeer.

Thrax was laying on the bed he had stolen from the crew quarters. The mattress was way to short for him. It cut off at the legs leaving them dangling. He was on his omni-tool when he heard the elevator arrive. Looking up he saw Shepard and the human he picked up after he knew Garrus was alright. This human, Zaeed Massani, was one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, member was already in the shuttle.

KORLUS

"Alright guys, when we land be ready were here to rescue a krogan warlord."

"Which one?"

"Warlord Okeer."

"I've heard of him. He's old, one of the few krogan alive who are veterans of the Krogan Rebellion. He's also a deranged psychopath, rumor has it he gave many krogan to the collectors for technology. It had something to do with the genophage but from what I heard he didn't want to cure it."

"They why would he want that tech?" Thrax just shrugged.

They landed and the first thing they heard was a woman's voice over an intercom "failure to perform means liquidation. Both legal and otherwise." "Someone need to shut this bitch up." Zaeed said.

"Agreed." Thrax said in agreement.

"Be on your guard. We're here for a krogan warlord, but we don't know if he's here by his own free will." Shepard said.

Making their way towards the nav-point they drew their weapons. Shepard's pistol ( a carnifex he got from the salarien doctor) Zaeed used an assault rifle avenger and Thrax using his claymore. Moving along a worn path the trio saw a ruin of scrap metal and four Blue Sun mercs in it. Thrax threw a singularity and Shepard tossed a warp causing an explosion. Zaeed took care of the ones that were the least affected.

They moved past the ruins and continued on their way. Ahead of them they could hear gun fire. Moving double time they saw a large group of mercenaries attacking one krogan in pink and white phoenix armor. Leaving the ones with in shotgun range to Thrax, Shepard and Zaeed took out the heavy weapon wielding mercs that were out of reach. Once they were all taken care of Thrax and the others went up to the krogan. The krogan approached Shepard and sniffed him before saying "you are different. You don't smell of this world. For seven night cycles I have felt only rage, the need to kill. But you, something make me speak."

Before Shepard could speak Thrax said "wait a minute whelp, your only seven days old?" Thrax asked in disbelief.

"They must breed them full-grown. Ready to kill, not much improvement over regular mercs if they need training." Shepard said

"Bread to kill? No. I kill because my blood tells me to, I kill because of the rage in me. But this is not why I was flushed from glass mother." The krogan said.

"What the hell are you talking about whelp?" The ancient krogan asked.

"Survival is all I hear in my head."

"Can you show us where the laboratory is?" Shepard asked.

"I can show you the way to where the glass mother resides." The krogan said.

Walking over to a large sheet of scrap metal the young krogan pushed it out-of-the-way and said "you fleshy things are slow when big things are in your way." Thrax couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Can you show us the way? Fight with us to the lab?"

"No."

"A krogan refusing to fight" Zaeed said with surprise in his voice.

"I will fight if they come but I am not perfect." Then without another word he turned around and walked away.

"Believe me when I say, if this bitch manages to actually breed enough krogan that will obey her we are all fucked!"

"I know what you mean" Shepard said.

"No you don't you've never seen what a true krogan hoard was like and I pray you never do. But we're wasting time let's go."

Since they were now in close quarters Thrax took the lead with Zaeed and Shepard backing him up. At the bottom of the ramp they heard a scared voice say "they're all loose run for your fucking life.

Right as they turned the corner they were met with shotgun blasts from Thrax. Going around the corner they saw a krogan like the one they saw before walking slowly towards them. Thrax flared his biotics and made a horizontal sweep with his arm. They next thing Zaeed and Shepard knew the krogan was cut in half.

"Thrax! What the fuck did you do?"

"I used my biotics to make a blade then I used the blade. Unfortunately that uses a lot of energy."

Unfortunately Thrax didn't have time to rest as he felt a carnage attack hit him in the side. Quickly patting down the flames and quickly ran toward the krogan who fired the shot. He quickly overpowered him and proceeded to smash in the helmet and his face. Thrax turned and saw Shepard as Zaeed taking down theirs with no problem.

Moving through the big open area where they just fought three krogan They found that they were on a crashed ship. A cruiser by the looks of it. Shepard hacked through the door and went into a place set up like an office. Hearing an explosion from behind another door they went over and opened it. Standing their with their backs to them was an Eclipse merc.

Thrax not wanting to waste the biotic energy just picked him up and threw him over the railing before going to cover and letting Shepard and Zaeed take care of the ones across one another walkway attached to another crashed cruiser. Following the walkway the trio had to fight their way through another wave of solders including a vanguard before they reached the top of the crashed ship.

"There are three of them! THREE! Anyone can be killed if you do your damn jobs right!" The human female's voice shouted from an intercom that Zaeed shot.

"Someone shut that bitch up!" Zaeed shouted.

Mowing down any other Blue Sun mercenary's they eventually reached the lab. "It's about time. The batteries on these pods will not wait around while you play solder."

A krogan said from beside a tank with a fully grown krogan in it. Thrax took one look at him and he knew right away that this krogan was old. Maybe fifteen-sixteen hundred. "Do you even want to know who I am before you start insulting me?" Shepard asked clearly annoyed.

"I know you Shepard. The human who crawled back from the void its self. The one who stopped Saren and his pale hord." Shepard looked surprised at that last remark. Something Okeer picked up on.

"Surprised? All krogan should know you and what you did on Virmire."

"I'm sure your eager to tell the story."

"Shepard: the first human Spectre ordered to stop Saren and he followers of geth and krogan. You, along with a small team of salarien STG operatives invaded Sarens lab on Virmire where he was cloning krogan. Placing a nuclear bomb in the center of the fortress you escaped and ended Sarens false krogan. I like the nuclear part, it has weight."

"It was a difficult decision, but in the end I could have Saren running around with an unlimited number of krogan solders."

"But I approve. Those krogan of his were not true krogan. Numbers alone mean nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about Okeer? You were there during the rebellion. You know how effective krogan numbers are."

Okeer looked at him before recognition flashed on his face along with a sliver of something, fear maybe. "That's true but your forgetting one thing Gratlok Talz. Numbers alone do not win a battle. It's the skill behind the numbers, the strength. There is nothing wrong with the krogan I gave to this mercenary leader. She just lacks the strength to lead them. She grows impatient, it is time to take me out of here."

"That's your problem. We're here for the collectors." Thrax said.

Realization flashed in Okeers eyes "ah now I see. Yes collector attacks have increased. A human concern. My attention was focused elsewhere." He said as he looked at the krogan in the tank beside him.

"I acquired the knowledge to create one pure krogan. With him I can inflict the greatest insult to the genophage ever. To be ignored."

"No single krogan can cause the genophage to be ignored Okeer." Thrax said with more bite than was needed.

"You know what it was like before the genophage was deployed Talz the strong thrived and the weak were cast away. Ever since the genophage was deployed every single krogan child is considered sacred and coddled on." Thrax wanted to reply but in his hearts he knew he was right. Since the females couldn't reproduce fast enough any child was gives special privileges.

"What did you get from the collectors? Anything you know about them could help us?" Shepard asked.

"They are strange. So isolated, yet very available when you are willing to sacrifice so much. I gave them many krogan." He said without an ounce of remorse in his voice.

"I may have information for you. But all the tech I acquired was consumed in my prototype." Okeer started to say before the intercom blared to live with Jedore.

"Attention I have traced the krogan release. Okeer of course." Okeer walked to the window and saw Jedore. "I'm calling "blank slate" on this project. Flush the krogan, gas these commandos and and start over with Okeers data."

Just then gas started to spring out from around the room "she's that weak-willed? She'll kill my legacy with a damn valve! Shepard you want information on the collectors? Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

"Fine doctor, but the information you have better be worth it." Shepard said as he moved towards the door to the storage bay.

"It will be now go. I'll stay here and do what must be done." Okeer said cryptically.

Making their way down the ramps the entered a medium sized bay with pods along the other side of the room. "I don't care who they are. I want them dead. This is my world and I'll poison them all!" They could hear Jedore yelling into her omni-tool.

"Will someone shut this bitch up?" Zaeed said annoyed.

Then she typed a command onto her omni-tool and a YMIR mech activated with a deep, loud monotone "online."

She also sent out krogan from the pods who started making their way towards them. "Thrax you take care of the krogan we'll deal with the mech" Shepard spoke.

Nodding, Thrax grabbed his shotgun and shot a carnage shot right at one of the krogan and, because it was distracted by the flame, allowed to get up close and take it out with a shotgun blast to the face. Turning around he just barely saw another one of these krogan slam into him. Taken off guard, he stumbled back and tripped of a bent piece of metal and threw his shotgun. The krogan who managed to slam into him got on top of him and punched his face. "What ever Okeer did to make these krogan strong worked." Thrax thought very surprised that he was having trouble getting this krogan off him.

After three more hits to his face Thrax finally managed to get his hand free and sent the krogan sprawling back with as powerful of a punch as he could manage right now. Getting up Thrax swiped his arm in a slashing motion which bisected the krogan. Seeing that there were two more krogan Thrax threw a warp with each, which drew their attention to him before he charged. Hitting the first one, it fell on its stomach and Thrax reached around the hump grabbed the chin and violently pulled it towards him snapping its neck.

"Kill them, break them I'll just create more!"

That human bitch was really getting on his nerves. Setting his sights on the last krogan, Thrax charged at the same time as the tank born. Meeting in the middle Thrax was surprised to find out that not only was he being stopped from moving forward by this abomination. He was being pushed _BACK_. Not wanting to get cornered Thrax threw a quick jab to the quad and was glad when he got the reaction he was hoping for. Kneeling over slightly that left Thrax with a perfect opportunity to kick the knelt over krogan which sent it flying and landed on its back. Moving over to it Thrax stomped on its head twice before it lay still.

Looking he saw Shepard shoot that bitch in the face, silencing her forever. But then they could hear alarms coming from the lab from where Okeer was. Before any of them could speak the Normandy's A.I that calls its self EDI said to Shepard that the room was flooded with toxins and that Okeers life signs were fading rapidly.

Running back up to the lab the heard a synthesized voice say ventilation in progress. Going into the lab they saw Okeer on the ground. A closer examination showed that he was dead. Zaeed saw a flashing button on the terminal that Okeer was using before they went to fight that human bitch, and pressed it.

Then Okeer's voice spoke "you gave me time Shepard. If I knew why the collectors wanted humans I would tell you. But everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This one solder, this grunt. Perfect."

"He sacrificed hundreds of these other krogan like it was nothing but he sacrificed himself for this one?" Thrax said in disbelief.

" I say we take this krogan. You saw how tough those ones back down there were." Zaeed said with a nod towards the storage bay.

Shepard didn't say anything until for a few seconds before he spoke into his comm piece. "Normandy. Okeers a no-go but we have a package that needs retrieval."

NORMANDY

Shepard asked Thrax to watch the tank that the krogan was in while he, Miranda, and Jacob decided what to do with it. Deciding to see what he could find out he said "uh hello, ship computer thing?"

"Are you refering to me Mr. Thrax?"

"Yeah, what can you tell me about this krogan? Anything unusual?"

"This krogan is an exceptional example of your own species. With fully functional primary, secondary, and tertiary organs where applicable. The only abnormality I can detect is the genophage that is present in all krogan."

"Thank you ship." Thrax said as he looked closer at the krogan.

The plates on his head isn't fully formed yet into the rock-looking plate of an adult krogan like him. They were usually only like that in the case of newborns. Other than that he could see nothing unusual about this krogan.

"See something you like?" A voice said.

Thrax not thinking, backhanded the welder of the voice sending it flying across the cargo bay. Turning around he saw that it was Shepard and Thrax said "sorry Shepard but never sneak up on me."

Going over to help him up he stuck out his hand and Shepard grabbed it and hauled himself up. "So what are you doing with it?" Thrax said talking about the krogan in the tank.

"I'm letting it out. Be ready for trouble but if he does attack don't kill him." Shepard said starting to release the krogan once Thrax nodded.

"Cerberus protocol is very clear in regards to untested alien technology."

"This krogan is either a powerful ally or a ticking time bomb. Either way best to get it over with now." Shepard said leaving no room for argument.

"Very well Shepard, the controls are online. The switch and consequences are yours." The A.I said sounding a little miffed.

Shepard flipped the switch and they both watched as the liquid in the tank drained out and the tank door opened. The tank born fell to his knees and let out a cough that spat up some of the liquid that was in the tank before standing up to face Shepard. Growling and charging towards Shepard, Thrax grabbed the tank born's arm and slammed it against the wall and pushed its arms up against its back pinning it there. "Human, male, krogan male, before I kill you both I need a name." It said calmly despite the fact that there was no way he was breaking Thrax's hold on him.

"I'm Commander Shepard, this is Thrax and you don't seem to killing anyone from where you are."

"Not your names, mine. I'm trained, I know things, but the tank- Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow." He said before he started to mumble "warlord, legacy, grunt. Grunt was among the last, it has no meaning, it'll do. I am Grunt. Now since you've defeated me you must kill me." Thrax looked at Shepard, wanting to know what he should do.

Shepard then said " do you want Thrax to kill you?"

"Want? I do what I was meant to do. Fight and reveal the strongest. Nothing in the tank ever asked me what I want. I feel nothing for Okeer or his clan. He failed, I am failed. Without a reason that's mine one fights as good as the other. Might as well start with you."

Then taking Thrax by surprise he slammed the back of his head into Thrax's face. Letting him got Thrax felt himself be grabbed by the collar of his armor and was thrown into the crate of boxes behind the now vacant tank. Shepard stepped in front of Grunt stopping his advancement and put a hand up to calm Thrax down. "I have a strong ship and a strong team, a strong clan, we're fighting against an enemy that might be stronger than us. We could sure use your strength."

"What enemy are you talking about?"

"The collectors." Thrax said now calm.

"I see blurry ships, guesses about number, and strength, nothing of any important use."

They all stood there for a moment one small human keeping two giant krogan from killing each other. "Very well Shepard, I will fight for you. But know this if your weak or the enemies you fight are weak, I may have to kill you." Shepard nodded.

Grunt moved away so Thrax could get through. When he moved past Grunt he quickly head butted the young krogan causing him to stumble back. Shepard looked at him confusion and anger all on his face. Thrax just shrugged and said "he started it."

Well that's it for Grunt now we're just getting Jack (or maybe I'll just skip that one) and then we face the collectors for the first time. Anyway review, read, follow, favorite, or anything else you can think of. also I want you to tell me who you think Shepard should be in a romance with Ashley, Tali, Liara, Jack, or Miranda. Also sorry about the block story. I got a new computer and I'm still getting use to it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N in case anyone was wondering the biotic blade power isn't mine. The creator of that and a whole lot of other moves that I'll show later goes by the name of LogicalPremise. I encourage all of you who read this story, to check out his stories. Also check out Mass Effect Helldiver Saga by veryon722skyhook. Also I've started writing a new Dragon Age story called Dragon Age the Elf's Quest (I know the name sucks) the pairing is going to be M City Elf/Leliana. So please check it out. Now without further delay here is the collectors.

It was finally time to meet there enemy head on. According to Shepard intel from Cerberus the collectors were attacking on of the human colonys out in the Terminus. Shepard, not knowing what to expect was taking him, the salarian Mordin, and had just landed and were making their way towards the center of the colony, where they could see a huge ship that looked somewhat organic. Moving towards the ship Thrax said "hey salarien, you sure these fancy armor upgrades of yours will work?"

"Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers should confuse seekers, make us invisible to the swarm, in theory."

"In theory? Oh that's comforting." Garrus said sarcastically.

"Man up Vakarian!" Thrax said.

"Stay focused." Shepard said.

Moving forward they saw human sized, bugs flying, actually flying, down and started firring at the four. Thrax charged at the nearest on and knocked it down before it could react and stomped on its head. Ducking behind a square plant holder that was big enough to cover his entire body, Thrax grabbed his pistol and quickly ducked out of cover and shot two more collectors in the head before launching a singularity and yelled at Shepard "Shepard! Warp!" Shepard launched a warp at the singularity and caused a biotic explosion that took out the rest of the collectors. "Whoo!" Thrax cheered. "Feels great to finally be fighting the enemy!" He roared.

"Take it down a notch Thrax." Shepard said even though he was grinning. They made their way towards the center of the colony when they saw some Collectors moving some kind of pod, thing. They didn't have time to think about it, well maybe the salarian did, before they were spotted. Thrax seeing two Collectors close together swung his arm horizontal and cut both of the collectors heads off. "Thrax!" Shepard called over the sound of the gun fire.

"What?" Thrax answered.

"You have got to teach me that biotic blade!"

"You don't have the power level!" Thrax said as he jumped out of cover and launched two biotic energy balls that send two of the collectors flying into a wall at lethal velocity.

"Says who?" Shepard said as he threw a warp at the last collector before Garrus shot it in the head.

"Well talk about it later." Thrax said before he turned a corner and was grabbed by something that started clawing at his face. He grabbed the thing somewhere threw it to the ground and shot it. "What the fuck is!" Thrax said before he got a good look at it. He'd seen these things before. On the citadel when the geth attacked.

"Husks, humans that are killed and have tech implanted. The geth used them on Eden prime." "This is what the collectors are doing to the colonists?" Thrax asked. "No. To make a husk they have to be impaled on a long metal spike." Shepard said.

"Dragon's teeth your people called them." Garrus added.

"Let's get moving." Shepard said. Moving on, the squad got the jump on some collectors, Shepard and Garrus both took out there sniper rifles and fired killing two collectors before they could react, then Thrax began moving through an empty house to his right and flanked the new collectors that flew down. With enemies on both sides the collectors didn't stand a chance. They moved forward and saw something that puzzled even the salarian.

There was one colonist that was kneeling over to help another colonist that had fallen. But it was like they were stuck in time. The pair was perfectly still. "Interesting. Completely immobile, and yet fully aware."

"They can see what's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." Mordin replied.

Shepard looked at both of the colonist's and said in a calming voice "don't worry. I'm Commander Shepard and I'm here to save you."

Moving away from the colonists more collectors flew down, but this time one of them was glowing yellow and spoke in a booming voice "WE ARE HARBINGER!" Before it launched a yellow warp at the four. Thrax reacted with his own warp but to his and everyone else's surprise, Thrax's warp was over powered and dissolved, and the collectors warp hit Thrax causing him to stumble back.

Once he had his footing back Thrax cut the biotic collector in half with his blade. Thrax over came his surprise and went towards a giant door that Garrus was trying to open. Once he finally managed to they were greeted with a small storage shed. Shepard said "company." And the squad all pulled out there weapons. "Get out here now!" Shepard yelled.

Coming out from behind a giant machine was a shaking human man with his hands up who said "oh thank god! Your human!" Then he looked at Thrax then Mordin, then Garrus and said "kind of."

"This guy was hiding? Pathetic he should have been trying to save his home from the collectors." Thrax growled.

"Those things are collectors? I thought they were just a myth made up by the council to keep us in Alliance Space. Look if your here to save us then please do it. They've got Lilith, Sten, and who knows how many others?"

"First calm down, second there should have been an Alliance Representative here."

"The rep? Yeah she was here. Officially it was just an outreach PR shit, but then Sten looked her up. She's a big deal. Helped stop the geth attack on the citadel a few years back."

"Most colony's have Guardian batteries right?" Thrax said to Shepard.

"Yeah, so" Shepard said before catching on "I see what your saying."

"Yeah there's just one problem the targeting systems all bugged up, we were about to fix it when those things attacked."

"EDI should be able to handle it." Garrus said.

"Let's go." Shepard said before he asked the human "can you open the doors?"

After a gentle growl from Thrax the human mechanic was only to happy to open the doors. They moved ahead and saw some new kind of husk. It was big, bigger than Thrax even, ,blue like the regular husks, and it had a giant gun for a right arm, and it had sacks on its back. As soon as it saw them it fired it gun. It was slow but it hit Garrus and took his shields right out. Thrax pulled him down before it could get a second hit.

Leaping over Thrax fired a carnage attack right at the thing before he shot both rounds of his claymore and used the bayonet to decapitate a husk that got to close to him and backhanding another before he stabbed it in the face. Going through a door opposite the door that lead to the storage shed. The four were finally at the Guardian batteries. Shepard went to upload the ship thing to the guns while the rest of them checked the area.

Once the ship was connected Shepard said Shepard started spouting off orders "Mordin lay down cover fire and if you get the chance launch a few fireballs. Garrus stay back and pick off any husks or collectors with your sniper rifle, and Thrax" Thrax turned and looked at him and he said "smash!"

Grinning like an idiot he charged right toward a group of collectors and that had appeared and, dropping his weapon along the way he followed orders and smashed. Grabbing the necks of two collectors he smashed them against the nearby crate until they leaked some kind of green blood. Before he launched a snockwave at a clustered group of husks and pulled his weapon to him and took care of some new collector arrivals. He was about to kill the last one but was stopped when he suddenly grew yellow cracks along its skin and said "WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!"

Thrax not giving it time to react threw his most powerful warp the same time this "Harbinger" did. This time neither one overpowered the other so Thrax launched a shockwave at it which Harbinger dodged by flying the air before it l started to launch concentrated biotic spheres that exploded on impact. Thrax, not one to be out done managed to catch one before it exploded by keeping it in a biotic field that held the entire thing together before throwing it back. Harbinger not expecting that, took it directly to the face and fell. Thrax ran to it and shot it in the face, just to be sure.

Seeing that most of the collectors were dead Thrax walked back to the rest of the team and said "yeah! wo hoo! Who's ready for round two?!" He said as he punched Garrus's shoulder.

Just the the guardian batteries came online and started firing at the collector ship. Before they could start celebrating they saw something fly towards them from the collector ship. It could hover but had four legs and an armored body and it looked like it had barriers. Seeing it Thrax and Shepard both launched four warps at it, two each, while Garrus switched to his assault rifle and started firing full auto, and Mordin did the same only with a sub machine gun. Once its barriers were down the biotics threw warps at it and Mordin launched a few incendiary attacks. It was eventually over and the monstrosity was dead. They killed it just in time to see that the ship had taken a lot of damage, but was still capable of space travel and started to take off. With the Normandy being no match for a ship that size, and the only defenses being these anti-space craft guns, there was little that anyone could do to stop the collector ship. "No!" A voice yelled causing everyone to pull out their weapons and point them at the owner of the voice. But dropped them when they saw it was that mechanic. "Don't let them get away! They got Lilith and and Mark, and Sten!"

"What the hell do you want us to do? Start flapping our arms and try to fly?" Thrax said chuckling.

"That's enough Thrax!" Shepard snapped.

"Hey we did all we could Shepard." Thrax said.

"Shepard? I know that name." The mechanic said.

"Commander Shepard, the hero of Elysieum, the first human Spectre, and the savior of the Citadel. Your in the presents of a god Delan, and a ghost."

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind." Delan said before Shepard knocked him out and walked towards the human female.

She pulled her gauntlet off and touched his cheek with her bare hand. Thrax could see tears starting to form in her eyes before they both hugged. "I'm so glad your safe Ash." Shepard said the relief evident in his voice.

"I thought you were dead Shepard." She sounded angry and Thrax deciding that the pair needed some alone time he said to Shepard

"Shepard we're gonna request the shuttle so you can talk." Being oddly sensitive before he started pushing the turian and salarian away.

Well after some deliberation and punching myself in the head. I've decided that Shepard's romance is going to be Ashley.

Most people hate her and I don't see why. (Although me favorite romance option is a tie between Thane, and Garrus).

Well until we meet again

Jaffa3 OUT


	18. Chapter 18

Thrax was having a chat with the Zaeed. Discussing job stories, for a human he had a lot. Taking down a blood pack cell. Invading a turian cruiser, the only thing they didn't have in common was blowing up a space station. Thrax was about to start the space station story before Shepard walked in and said "Thrax there you are I need another krogans opinion on something."

"I'll tell you that story later." Thrax promised Zaeed.

"You'd better." Zaeed said with playful threat.

"Alright Shepard what the problem?" Thrax asked wondering what he'd need a krogans opinion about.

"Its Grunt, Kelly's said that he's been very agitated."

"So he a krogan." Thrax said with a shrug. They entered the cargo hold and saw Grunt pacing and fidgeting. "What's your problem whelp?" Thrax asked with a small hint of concern in his voice.

"There's something wrong. I feel angry. Like I want to kill something. But more than usual." Grunt then head butted the window that showed the stuttle bay. Leaving little cracks. "See that's not normal!" Grunt yelled causing Thrax to head butt him as hard as he could, knocking him out.

Turning to Shepard he said "I have no idea what's wrong with him and don't bother trying to look up krogan medical history. My people were defeated by scientists and laboratories. You want to know what's wrong with him you got to go to Turchanka."

"Tell me how will the other krogan react to him?" Shepard asked.

"The fact that he has no clan makes him a clanless. We treat our varren with more respect than we do clanless. Since he's a tankborn he'd be treated worse than other clanless." Thrax explained.

"EDI tell Joker to set a course for the krogan homeworld." Shepard said to the ship.

"Well looks like I'm going home. First time in sixteen hundred years. Wonder if they still have that ryncol that I like."

Turchanka. Shepard had taken the quarrian, Tali who, after someone let slip (Vakarian) that he'd set foot on her homeworld, kept bombarding him with questions along with him and Grunt, and Garrus. They walked out of the shuttle bay, after an incident with a Urdnot member and walked towards the clan chief.

The four walked up to the throne but were stopped from approaching it by two krogan. "Can you give me a minuet?" Thrax walked toward the store and said "you got any ryncol?"

"I've got several different kinds."

"Can you deliver them to the blue shuttle that landed?"

"Cost extra." The krogan store clerk said.

"Don't matter." Thrax grunted as he pulled a bottle and paid for it. He looked down at the varren beside the store clerk and said "this guy yours?" As he petted it on the head.

"Nope I'm just taking care of him. See the scars? Pit champion right here." Thrax knew that a board varren was not a good thing and he grabbed some of the meat and gave it to him. Which he devoured.

Thrax walked toward the clan chiefs throne and took a drink when he heard "a the benefits of a redundant nervous system eh Shepard."

"Humans don't have that whelp." Thrax said.

"Well, well. The great Warlord Talz working for Shepard." Wrex chuckled.

"You don't know what I've been paid." Thrax said back with a laugh.

"Looks like you've done well for yourself." Shepard said.

"Not for me Shepard for all krogan. Once I'm done the krogan will be whole."

"You weren't around for a unified krogan whelp. You sure that's a good idea?"

"Before the rebellion we were out of control. Still drunk on the attention and respect we had from destroying the rachni. But now we understand what its like to not know if our species will survive." Wrex said with such conviction it surprised Thrax.

"Your alright whelp." Thrax said as he offered Wrex a bottle of ryncol.

"So are you. For a fossil." Wrex said as he took the ryncol.

"Ah. I remember a time when the krogan respected there elders." Thrax sad as he shook his head.

"So Shepard what brings you to the glorious krogan homeworld." Wrex said glorious as a joke.

"I have a krogan on my ship. Can you tell me what's wrong with him."

Wrex walked towards him and sniffed him. "Where are you from whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what was expected of you?"

"I have no clan. I was tank bread my Warlord Okeer. My line distilled from Charr, Morro-" Grunt said before being cut off.

"You recite warlord yet you are the offspring of a syringe." The krogan who was standing in the corner said.

"I am pure krogan. You should be in awe." Grunt said with zero emotion.

"Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name." Wrex said.

"He is dead." Grunt said.

"Of course he is. Your with Shepard, how could he be alive?" Wrex said as he looked at Grunt.

"Does that name mean anything to you Wrex?" Shepard asked.

"Vicious warlord responsible for many deaths. He's considered one of the worst krogan to live. Surpassed in cruelty by only a few. One of which being-"

"Me" Thrax finished for him.

"A clone undertaking the Rite." Wrex muttered.

"You cannot be considering this!" The krogan in fancy armor said looking shocked. "This abomination as an adult? This is to far!"

Wrex ignored him and looked at Shepard and said "there's noting wrong with him he's becoming an adult."

"So we take him to Omega and buy him a dance?" Garrus said.

"What are you an idiot Vakarian?" Wrex said. "I don't care what aliens call it. When a child becomes an adult they undergo the Rite of Passage."

"To far Wrex! Your clan may rule but this thing-" Thrax had enough of this guy and as he walked by he got a headbutt to the face.

"You watch how you talk to him whelp. This tank bread is worth at least ten of you." Thrax said angrily.

"Idiot." Wrex said once the krogan got up and walked away before he looked back at Grunt and said "so Grunt, do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

Grunt took a moment and looked at the clan camp. A moment later he turned to Wrex and nodded. "Good boy speak to the shaman he'll tell you what to do."

Shepard brought Thrax, who was still drinking his bottle of ryncol, and Grunt up to a balcony that overlooked the camp, and walked toward a krogan who was arguing with the krogan from before. "You go beyond yourself Gatatog Uvenk!" The shaman was saying.

"How do we even know that the beasts will attack him? He's nothing more than a lump of plastic!" Uvenk argued.

"They know blood no matter the womb." The shaman countered.

"I'll speak for myself." Grunt said to the pair.

"So this is the tankbread? Looks life-like." He sniffed Grunt and said "smells real to. Your argument is void."

"I don't care what this idiot says, Grunt has a right to be here." Shepard said looking at Uvenk.

"Hmm, this alien has some fire in him. And is putting you to shame." The Shaman said.

"If this is to happen, then I invoke a denial. My followers are true krogan everything about Grunt is a lie-" Just then Uvenk stumbled back. In recoil after he was head butted from Shepard.

Looking at Shepard in disbelief he said "you, you dare?!" He said.

The Shaman and Thrax broke out in laughter and the Shaman said "I like he human. He understands!" before he let out another laugh.

Uvenk looked angry "I revoke my denial. This will be settled elsewhere." He said as he walked away.

"Can that idiot interfere in the Right?" Thrax asked.

"He's forbidden from interfering. Whether is actually will is another matter. Now Grunt are you ready to become part of Clan Urdnot?" The Shaman said.

"I'm ready!" Grunt said as he pounded his fists together.

"Grunts not going anywhere without me." Shepard said.

"Very well." The Shaman said before he looked at Thrax and said "but I'm afraid you cannot take part." Thrax nodded and didn't argue. It wouldn't be right for a krogan already considered an adult to take the Right. Thrax saw the Shaman, Grunt and Shepard off and started to walk towards the shuttle bay when he saw another shuttle land. The one who exited was the salarien, Mordin. "Mordin? Are you suicidal?" Thrax said wondering how a salarien could be so smart and dumb at the same.

"No time to worry about harm from krogan. Just learned that a former college is on Turchanka, kidnapped by blood pack on Weyrloc orders." He said rapidly.

"So just wait til Shepard gets back." Thrax said knowing that other krogan were staring.

"No time! Maleon may be tortured as we speak!"

Mordin shouted. Thrax groaned and said "fine let's go to as the whelp." He said as he walked with Mordin towards the throne.

"Need something else?" Wrex said as he saw Thrax.

"This salariens has a friend that was kidnapped, possibly on Weyrloc orders. We need to know where he would be held." Thrax said.

Wrex thought for a moment before he said "I remember my scout master mentioned something about Clan Weyrloc taking over a hospital. They have strong ties to the blood pack. If your friend was a doctor that'd be the best place to told him. If you feel like clearing them out go talk to my scout master." Wrex said.

They walked towards were Wrex said the scout would be and Thrax noticed someone following them. He quickly turned and saw it was a varren. "What the?" Thrax muttered as the varren started to rub its head against his leg.

"Nuzzling, common sign of affection among many species." Mordin said.

seeing the store clerk come up to the pair he said "well looks like Urz likes you." He said before his eyes lit up with an idea "hey listen why don't you take him with you? He's board around here and never gets to see any action."

Thrax thought about it for a moment and said "that Cerberus bitch is gonna be pissed." Before he started to laugh.

Thrax agreed and the new trio went off to talk to the scout master. "What do you want? Wrex said to give you a truck if you need it." the krogan said.

"Do tomkahs still operate the same was as they did during the rebellion?" Thrax asked not sure if they changed.

"Course. Why change a good thing?" The scout master said like the question was stupid.

They got in a tomkaha and Thrax punched it into high gear before he turned and asked Mordin "alright salarien the truth now. Why is clan Weyrloc after your friend?"

Mordin sighed and said "probably discovered work on genophage modification."

Thrax slammed on the breaks, turned and looked at him "genophage modification?!" Thrax shouted.

"Yes krogan were adapting to genophage. Breeding more rapidly. Not near the extent to before the rebellion but still more rapidly than should be allowed."

"Should be?! What the fuck gives you the right to decide how many krogan births should be allowed?!" Thrax screamed at him.

"Had to make choice. Couldn't allow rebellion to happen again. Hoard of krogan equals a threat to galactic peace. Genophage most humane decision." Mordin said, voice completely devoid of emotions.

Thrax was furious but in the back of his mind he knew that he was right. If the krogan ever had the chance most of them would want revenge against the galaxy for what was done to them. But that still didn't make it right. Turning back he started driving again. Thrax stopped five minutes from the hospital. Walking on foot would be a better decision than alerting every being there about their arrival. They walked toward the hospital. Halfway their Thrax saw a pair of crawlers and pushed Mordin out-of-the-way and shielded him. Getting a back full of flames in the process once he felt it let up slightly and spun and backhanded the crawler and hollered "Urz kill it" he indicated to the still standing crawler which didn't have a chance to shoot flames at Urz before it was torn to shreds.

"Thank you." Mordin said as he got up and pulled his omni tool up and scanned him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thrax said not moving very well.

"Scanning you to determine the extent of your injuries." Mordin said.

"Don't worry. Give it a few seconds." Thrax said as he started to walk towards the hospital.

"Fascinating! Cellular regeneration on a scale equal to that of a vorcha!" Mordan said sounding astonished. Before Thrax could respond they were attacked by vorcha, varren and a few krogan. Grabbing his shotgun he pumped a few slugs into the vorcha before he charged the krogan, lifted him up and threw him off the side. Before he saw Urz tear the throat of a varren out and Mordin launching a fireball from his omni tool at another krogan.

"They teach you that in STG?" Thrax said.

"Yes" Mordin said seriously.

Krogan hospital. Sturdy, built to withstand punishment."

"A hospital is a place of birth. Something that doesn't happen much thanks to you." Thrax said still angry.

"Did what had to be done." Mordin replied sadly. They walked into a giant room with pipes everywhere and a catwalk above them and a group of krogan and vorcha were spread across it. "I am the speaker for Clan Weyrloc! You two have shed our blood. By rights you should already be dead! But Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs has given you permission to flee and spread the word of the new krogan empire! For once the salarien has cured the genophage the krogan rebellions will become the Krogan Empire!"

"By the Void! Will you shut up?" Thrax roared as he pulled out his pistol and quickly put two shots into the pipe beneath the speaker causing him to catch fire. Thrax bolted for the ramp that lead up to the catwalk. When he got there he shot two vorcha that were in his way and launched a shockwave at the last two krogan before blowing away there heads.

"Troubling. Appears they've discovered Malons involvement with genophage modification." Mordin said sounding worried. Thrax didn't respond but Urz rubbed his scaly head against Mordins hand which seamed to cheer him up a little. They went through the door that the Speaker came from and they saw a laboratory. They walked through it but they saw the body of a krogan covered by a sheet laying on a slab. They approached it and Mordan picked up a data pad and quickly examined it "dead krogan, female, tumors indicate experiments, no restraint marks, voluntary. Sterile Weyrloc female, willing to risk procedure. Hoped for cure. Pointless waist of life." Mordin said sadly.

"What? Did you expect us to just sit back and accept that the the salariens are killing us off? Is your genophage still the most humane decision?"

Thrax asked him. Mordin just silently stared at the female and said "so many variables. In the end decision either genophage or genocide. Did what was best."

Thrax grabbed Mordin and made him look directly at the body and said "if this is your best, then what good are you?" Thrax left the labs and went down a ramp. He came to a big room with catwalks that connected both sides. He saw three vorcha on the other side of the room and launched a singularity before he threw a warp which sent them flying over the edge. Now alerted by the explosion several other vorcha and krogan began firring at him. Ducking behind a pillar he quickly popped out a hit a vorcha in the head. Holstering his weapon he pulled out his pistol and quickly popped out and fired three quick shots one hitting a krogan but didn't penetrate his armor, the other two killing a vorcha. When he popped out to deal with the last krogan he was surprised to see him covered in ice. Looking behind him he saw Mordin with his arm extended. Thrax walked to the frozen krogan and punched it. Nodding to Urz and Mordin they went down a ramp. At the bottom Thrax was sent to the ground by a tackling varren. Before he could shoot a nova Urz bit it in the throat. Which covered Thrax's face in varren blood, but it did kill it. Throwing the dead varren to the side, Thrax got up and threw two dark matter balls at a krogan sending him flying at a wall at lethal speeds. Just then a new krogan came out. "Revel in fear! For you now face Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs!"

Thrax really didn't like this ass hat and threw a warp at him which, to his surprise, he blocked with his own. Thrax grabbed one of the boxes from around the room and hurled it at Guld, which he stopped effortlessly and hurled it back at Thrax so fast he wasn't able to stop it. Thrax needed a new strategy and remembering a biotic move from long ago he started to use his biotics to tear apart the atmosphere, ripping the ions from the air. Guld having enough of an attack that did nothing launched another warp... Or tried to. When he made the motion to launch a warp nothing happened. He didn't even have time to wonder what happened before he was thrown against the all by a biotic charge. Thrax pulled out his gun a shot him. Leaving though the door Guld entered, they followed the hall and found a lone salarian on a holographic terminal. He turned a gave a quick glance their way before he returned to whatever he was doing.

"Maelon! Alive, unharmed. No evidence of restraint, torture, don't understand."

"For such a smart man professor you seem to have a hard time with the obvious. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm here because I want to be?" Maleon said.

"This pyjack wasn't kidnapped. He came here voluntarily." Thrax said barely restraining his anger.

"No! Whole team agreed. Modification necessary to stabilize krogan race."

"Well I didn't agree! But what could I say? Who was I compared to the great Dr. Solus?" Maleon said angrily.

"Experiments performed here barbaric! Torture, experimenting of living krogan! This goes against everything we believed in!"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands! What's a few more if it gets me to the genophage cure." Maleon said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mordin.

That caused Thrax to react. He used his biotics to create a blade that cut of his hand causing him to scream. Mordin walked up to him and punched him in the face and said "unacceptable experiments! Unacceptable goals! Won't change, no choice, have to kill you." As he pulled out his gun.

"Mordin stop! Your not a murderer! You pull that trigger you'll be no better than him, or me for that matter." Thrax said.

"No...no not a murderer." Mordan said as he pulled out some medigel and placed it on the stump that was now Maleons left hand.

"What do you want to do with him?" Thrax asked.

"Let him go." Mordin said simply.

"You heard him leave." Thrax said.

"But where am I suppose to go?" Maleon asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Try Omega, could always use another clinic." After Maleon left, Mordin went to the holographic terminal and said "Maleons data, not sure what to do with it. Could destroy it, closure."

"After all this, after seeing the lengths that the krogan are willing to go through to end this curse, you still agree with the genophage?" Thrax asked.

"Now...I'm not sure." Mordin said.

"Keep the research." Thrax said.

"Genophage cure still years away but healthy start. I'm ready to leave, ready to be off turchanka. Maybe go somewhere sunny."

"I'm sorry about how all this turned out."Thrax said.

"Me to."

** A/N well here's another Thrax. I originally was going to have this be Grunts loyalty but I found writing it boring Mordins on the other hand isn't. Well remember, read,review,follow,favorite, in that order.**

**Also the move Thrax used was basically a biotic version of overload. I got the move from The Encyclopedia Biotica by LogicalPremise.**

** Until next time**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Alright fans. First I would like to apologize for some of my chapters being clustered together that is entirely my fault. Now without further ado let's begin on Illium.

"Thrax?" An angelic voice said.

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

"Do you love me?"

He looked down at Cary, she was so small compared to him. Right now they were just cuddling, she fit so snugly against him it shouldn't even be possible with his rock-like plating. He moved his head down and kissed her on the forehead before saying "I love you with both my hearts." He said softly.

"I'm not even sure why I asked." She said with a giggle.

"Because you like hearing a big tough guy like me be all sappy?"

"True." She said before she snuggled deeper into him. Thrax just brushed his hand against her cheek loving the soft feeling of her blue skin.

Thrax woke up with a smile. The dreams like that didn't often happen but when they did it always left him in a somewhat good mood. Close to nine hundred years and the wound was still as fresh as the day he found her. He shook his head. if he started to think about that he'd be liable to get angry and trash the entire ship. Shepard announced that they had reached illium. Thrax hadn't been here in years. Before he could disembark Shepard said he'd need him and Tali. "Great another round of 'what did Rannoch's dirt taste like?"

Thrax left the shuttle bay and went to the air lock. Shepard and Tali were already there and they headed out. Unfortunately they barely got ten feet from the airlock before trouble. An asari flanked by two mechs was coming towards them, Thrax slowly drifted his hand towards his shotgun. Shepard saw this and placed a hand on Thrax, an incredibly risky move given that Thrax didn't like to be touched.

The asari approached and said "Commander Shepard. I've been asked to inform you that all docking fees have been waved."

"By who?" Shepard asked.

"Liara T'Soni."

"Liara's here?" Tali said sounding giddy.

"Yes. In two short years she's become Illiums best information broker."

Shepard turned to Tali and said "this is a far cry from the timid archaeologist we rescued on Theriem." Shepard said his thanks to the asari and they followed directions to where Liara's office was supposed to be.

They entered and Thrax saw a young asari wearing a white dress was talking to a man by holocom and, from the sound of it, was threatening him. She turned and, when she saw Shepard walked up and hugged him tightly. Seeing that this was a personal moment he left them to it and waited until Shepard and Tali came out. "Were going after an asari justicar." Shepard said like it was no big deal.

Thrax however "What!" He yelled. Both looked at him slightly shocked at his outburst. "Sorry. Last justicar I met literally beat me near to death."

"You?" Tali said with great surprise.

"I was young and arrogant." Thrax said slightly defensive.

They went to the officer that Shepard was told to. When Shepard said who he was there for the asari officer's first question was "did she kill someone?"

"Who cares. Just tell us where she is." Thrax said.

"Alright I'll send for a cab. Just be polite. Justicars embody our highest laws."

The ride to the police office was a quiet ride. They sat in silence. When they got there they followed Shepard and spoke to one of the officers who told them where they could find her. "Be careful. I heard the Blue Sun's here are brutal ass hats" Thrax warned.

"Ass hat?" Tali said with a giggle.

"This coming from the girl who calls people a bosh'tet?"

"That's an actual word!" Tali said defensively.

"Not if it doesn't have a meaning!" Thrax countered.

"Oi! Shut up!" Shepard said.

They went to where the justicar was supposed to be but were cut off by a couple of blue sun, with some mechs. One flare from Thrax and they ceased to exist. They walked through a door and Thrax was hit by a flying asari. When he looked up he saw a asari with her foot on the throat of another asari and asked something. The answer she go apparently wasn't what she wanted, and with a twist of her leg, snapped the asari's neck. When he got close enough to hear "I am honored, but I cannot. I am tracking a dangerous fugitive and cannot be sidetracked." The Justicar said in a serene voice.

"I wish you were willing to go with them Justicar." A voice said from behind. Looking back Thrax saw the same asari they talked to before. "I've been ordered to bring you in." She said looking scared.

"My code obligates me to co-operate with the authorities for one day before I leave." She said.

"I won't be able to cut you free by then." The officer said.

"You won't be able to stop me." Hearing a Justicar admit that she would slaughter her way out of a police station caused Thrax to let out a loud laugh.

"Ok hold on!" Shepard said "you said you were looking for a ship name? What if we find it for you?" He asked.

"Then the Code would be satisfied and I would be free to join you."

Shepard looked at Tali and Thrax and said "let's get to work."

They walked past the holographic police tape and walked towards a Volus. "Hello Earth Clan. How may I help you?" He hissed.

"You can tell me how to get to the Eclipse Base from here." Shepard said.

"I assure you I have no idea. I am merely a humble merchant." He said before he let out a scream at Thrax pointing his shotgun at him. "Oh no help!"

The volus shouted at Shepard and Tali. "This is how it is either you tell us how to get to the Eclipse base or I show these two what you look like inside that suit." Thrax growled.

"Ok!ok! The Eclipse gave me a key card for deliveries!" He said as he handed a card to Shepard who was looking at him with a shocked face.

"What?" Thrax shrugged. Thrax put his shotgun away and they walked to where the elevator to the base was. "Are you kidding me?! What kind of dumb ass puts an elevator to a secret base next to a fucking police station?!" Thrax yelled.

They both just looked at him again. When they left the elevator they were greeted by two mechs. Thrax not wasting any time used his biotics to crush them. They walked through the door to there left and an asari vanguard lifted a container and threw it at a wall close to them. Thrax took one sniff of the dust and knew what it was. He pushed Shepard and Tali out of the dust cloud before he jumped out and lifted the asari and threw her off the ledge.

"Thrax, what was in that container?" Tali asked.

"Red sand. For biotics it boosts our strength in limited doses. But in constant exposure its lethal."

"Boosts biotic strength you say?" Shepard said.

"Lethal I said." Thrax said.

They made their way through the base when they saw another large area with multiple Eclipse members.

They also saw one member run away from the fighting. Thrax launched a singularity and Shepard shot off a warp field that caused an explosion. Tali used a drone to distract the solders so she could pick them off with her own shotgun. Once the solders were dead they went through the door Thrax saw one of them run into. When they went in they saw an asari that was whispering to herself. "Wait please. I ran away from the fighting!" She said once she saw then.

"Bullshit. For you to be wearing the uniform you would have had to kill someone." Shepard said drawing his pistol. The asari tried to grab her shotgun but was gunned down before she could even lift it. They kept making their way through the base when they came to a bridge they were attacked by a gunship. Same kind that had attacked them on Omega. They all went to cover and fired they're respective weapons. The gun ship flew backwards and out of sight. When that happened the trio slowly got out of cover and made there way towards the door. Before they got there however the gun ship showed up again and fired a missile at them. Tali and Shepard were knocked down, Thrax managing to stay of his feet threw up a barrier to stop the now constant barrage of machine gun fire. Thrax would normally be able to hold the barrier up for a long time. Unfortunately Thrax had used his biotics to fight his way through this base and was getting tired. Seeing no other alternative Thrax gathered the barrier and hurled it at the gunship. While it was reeling from the force, Thrax used his biotics to grab the gunship and slowly made a crushing motion with his hands while letting out an ear splitting roar. Which caused to gunship to compress until it exploded. Thrax felt like every nerve in both his nervous systems were on fire. He couldn't stand up and fell to his knees, he faintly heard Shepard call his name but he was already seeing black.

"THRAX!"

He bolted up from the couch and was preparing for an attack when he saw Cary. Hands on her hips, face contorted in rage and looking ready for a fight, being only two months into her pregnancy she started to have wild mood swings. "What's wrong blue?" He asked gently, trying to calm her down.

"Don't blue me!" She shrieked.

"What's the problem?" Thrax asked.

"Who was that slut you were talking to last night?!"

Thrax knew what this was now. The asari she was talking about had been hounded the entire time she was there by a turian who didn't know the meaning of the word 'go away' she walked up to Thrax and said that she needed to talk to him to get the turian to back off. Once he explained it she just got even angrier "so you pretended to be interested in another asari? Then why didn't you come right home after your shift?!"

"Aria had a job for me." Thrax said calmly before he walked towards her and said "come on blue, why would I ever cheat on you?" He said before he hugged her.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she started to cry.

"Hey,hey,hey, no tears. You know I can't stand it when you cry." He said as he wiped away her tears. "I know it's just cause your pregnant. But you never have to worry, you know how much I love you." They both just stood there. Cary crying into Thrax's chest and Thrax just holding her and rubbing her back before saying "are you tired?" She nodded. "Come on then. Let's go to bed." He said.

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight. But could you just hold me?" She asked looking so small and upset.

"Of course." He said as he lead her to their room. They both got onto the bed, reinforced to support his weight, they laid down and she snuggled into him saying "sorry I'm being such a bitch. I don't know why you put up with me." In a very small voice.

He rubbed her back and said " I stay with you because I love you. Your my little blue." He said using his pet name for her.

She just snuggled closer and said "love you."

When Thrax's eyes shot open and he saw a white ceiling, bolting up he looked around and saw a human doctor with gray hair talking to an asari. Thrax looked closer and saw that the asari was the justicar. When they both saw that he was awake they walked over to him. "Ah good your awake." The human said.

"How long have I been out?" Thrax asked.

"About two days." She said calmly.

"Two days!" Thrax said surprised.

"Yes. I have seen comas like the one you were in before. They are a result of over extending your biotic. Judging from what Shepard and Tali Zorah said you managed to crush a gunship." The asari, Samara, said.

"Yeah no choice. Wasn't even sure if I could do it." Thrax said.

"Either way, because of your contribution, the Commander was able to find the information I required. I came here to thank you personally." She said.

"Your welcome." Thrax said and he started to get up before he realized what ship he was on and said "was that Cerberus bitch in here?"

"You mean Miranda? She tried but Shepard gave the order that no one was to enter the med bay without clearing with him." The doctor said.

Thrax laughed imagining the bitch not being able to take him apart.


	20. Chapter 20

The ship had been docked at the citadel for a few hours. Thrax was just getting off the ship when he saw the drell that Shepard picked up. Walking over he heard the drell say "I'm looking for my son, he would have arrived here roughly two days ago."

"Don't worry. We don't usually see many drell around here. Give me a minute." The human C-Sec said.

"Hey Thane?" Thrax called.

Thane turned and saw Thrax "you are the krogan that was in the medbay when I arrived correct?" He said in a monotone, but polite voice.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's a personal matter." Thane said.

"You need help?" Thrax asked.

"It would be appreciated." Thane said slowly.

"Ah here it is. He disembarked two days ago and he met with a man named Mouse."

"Mouse?" Thane said as if he knew that name. "Where can we find him?"

"One level up." The human said.

They left and Thane started to explain why he was looking for his son. Apparently his son was following in his fathers footsteps. Unfortunately without the training he'd most likely wind up dead. Thane was here to make amends for being absent in his son's life. When they found Mouse he just about shit his pants. "What are you doing here Krios?" Mouse said.

"You gave another drell information on a target, information I need." Thane said completely calm.

"I'm sorry Krios I can't. You've always been good to me, but the people I work for, they can make me disappear." Mouse said.

"Listen to me kid, if you know who Thane is then you know how deadly he is. You give us the information and Thane will help you out." Thrax said trying to be diplomatic. If it didn't work then threatening will work.

"Elias Kellim. He's the one who hired Koylat." Mouse said as he hung his head.

"Thank you Mouse." Thane said politely.

"Yeah, well let's see how good your thanks is." Mouse said as he walked away.

"Did you know Mouse?" Thrax asked.

"Yes. When I had work on the Citadel I would often use the tunnel rats as my eyes and ears."

"You used children?" Thrax asked in disbelief.

"My people call them the drala'fa, the ignored."

Thrax could see the remorse in Thane's eyes and said "don't blame yourself for what's happening with your son."

"If I don't who will? We all have our burdens to bear. They went back to the C-Sec office and talked to the human.

"He bribes you?" Thane said simply.

"You want to know what we do to people who take bribes on my world?" Thrax said. Ever since he killed that corrupt C-Sec officer who helped to kill Cary he'd always hated corrupt officers.

"Its not that simple. Now look I can bring him in and I'll let you two question him just tell me when your ready."

"We should question him together. How do you want to proceed?"

"Well I'm a krogan. That's usually enough to scare anyone." They entered the room and saw a human restrained in a chair and right away got on Thrax's bad side so Thrax grabbed the chair and ripped it out of its hinges and threw it into a wall, with Kellim still sitting on it. He walked up to the human and said "you ordered a hit on someone. Tell me who it is now!" Thrax said.

"Joram Talid!" Kellim cried.

Thane and Thrax left the interrogation room and Thane said "that may go down as the shortest interrogation ever." Thrax just chuckled as he told an officer to get them a cab.

Now that they knew who the target was they only had to follow and try to find Koylat. After a few hours of listening to Talid spout out empty promises, and shake down businesses they finally saw a drell approach Talid.

"Koylat!" Thrax yelled causing the drell to quickly turn, as well as Talid and his blood pack bodyguard. Seeing the gun the krogan tried to bring his own up but Koylat was quicker and shot him. Before running after Talid, who had run after his bodyguard had told him to, with Thane and Thrax in hot pursuit. They found Talid's apartment and saw him on his knees with Koylat behind him with a gun to his head. Thrax had a shot but he couldn't bring himself to kill the kid. He was just mixed up. So Thrax shot a lamp beside him which caused Koylat to flinch, which was more than enough time for Thane to quickly grab the gun.

Turning Thrax saw C-Sec officers coming into the room and he quickly made himself scares. When he met up with Thane later he said "is everything alright?"

"Koylat is still very angry but I believe his will reconnect with himself."

"I'm glad." Thane excused himself and Thrax, after the events of today, really needed a drink. He set off in search of a bar, before he could find one he heard someone shout "you bosh'tet racist!"

"Oh fuck!" Thrax said out loud not caring about the stares he was getting before he walked over to the source of the shout. "Your just jacking the price because I'm a Quarian!" Tali was saying to a turian clerk.

"It's because of your people that two of my sons died, you suit rat!"

"Hey!" Thrax hated a lot of things in this galaxy, himself being the first, but one thing he hated a lot was a racist.

"What do you want krogan?" The turian asked not even bothering to be polite.

Thrax grabbed him by the front on his shirt and lifted him over the counter before he turned to Tali and said "what's wrong?"

"This bosh'tet is charging me one thousand credits for some materials I need for the ship!" Tali exclaimed.

"And?" Thrax said hoping he didn't just interrupt a bad attempt at bartering.

"The price is only two hundred!" Tali said.

Thrax turned and looked the turian he was still holding off the ground and said "do you know what I do to racists?" Thrax asked in a threatening tone.

"She's just a suit rat! Why do you care?" The turian cried.

"Because she's a friend. A little annoying friend but a friend." Thrax said ignoring Tali's protests that she was not annoying.

"Now this is how its going to be. She will give you fifty credits and you will accept and give her a complementary gift as an apology, understand?" Thrax said as he lowered the nodding turian.

Five minutes later Tali was leaving with her arms full of stuff Thrax didn't even know, and with a new shotgun called an eviscerator. "Thanks for sticking up for me Thrax." Tali said.

"Don't worry about it kid." Thrax said as he lead her back to the ship. No one would bother her while he was around.

"Thrax I've been wondering just how old are you anyway?"

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure. I saw the end of the rachni wars so I know I'm over nineteen hundred but if you want an exact age that could take some time."

"What was Rannoc really like?"

"Musical. Your people were incredible musicians. If you can attract a krogan to a concert then you know your special."

Tali giggled at that. "So the big strong Thrax has a cultural side?"

They arrived at the ship and they parted ways. Tali to engineering and Thrax to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Samara sitting and eating a bowl of soup. "Justicar." Thrax said with a nod.

"Thrax."

Thrax got some food and he started to eat when the justicar spoke "I have a question if you don't mind." Thrax just grunted.

"Who's Cary?" She asked right when he took a sip of Ryncol he had stashed in the fridge, which he spat out as he looked at her.

"How do you know that name?!" Thrax asked.

"While you were in the med bay you would slip in and out of conciseness and mumble a few thing like "Talz, Harek, and Cary."

Thrax was silent for a moment before he answered "eight hundred years ago I lived with an asari her name was Cary. We were together for two years. I loved her, the day she told me she was pregnant was the happiest day of my life. When she was seven months pregnant four guys broke into the home we had. They raped and killed her,two years before we were together I had destroyed a slaving ring and killed the brother of the ringleader. When I found her I went on a rampage I killed them all slowly.

The Justicar had a look of sadness on her normally impassive face and said "my three daughters, the only family I have in this galaxy, are hideous abomination. Ardat Yakshi a-"

"Genetic mutation, when an Ardat Yakshi tried to meld with another being instead of two beings becoming one, the Ardat Yakshi overpowers the other and gains strength and intelligence, along with a euphoric feeling" Thrax said. Samara was shocked. The Ardat Yakshi were amont the greatest shame of the asari and yet this krogan knew of them. "Don't look so shocked justicar" Thrax said as he chuckled at the look on her face and continued "I'm more than twice your age I've been around. Also Cary was an asari pure blood and told me of the stigma an asari pure blood has to deal with Thrax said.

"It seams you are full of surprised Mr. Thrax." Samara said with a smile.

Thrax took a swig of his ryncol and said "well this has been fun but I got a bed that has my name on it." He left but not before he thought about how beautiful the justicar was.

** A/N well tell me what you thing. Maybe Samara as a LI? Think about it they're both incredibly old, powerful, have had to make great sacrifices, and are still feeling the pain of the loss of a loved one. Anyway tell me if you think I should pursue the Samara/Thrax thing.**

**Well until next time **

**Jaffa3 out**


	21. Chapter 21

Thrax was laying on his bed in the shuttle bay petting Urz and looking at the celling when the elevator sounded and he heard footsteps come towards him. The justicar, Samara was walking towards him and Thrax said "well,well here for a little tumble?"

"I am here to ask for your help." Samara said ignoring his comment.

"What could I help you with?" Thrax said as he sat up and stopped petting Urz, to his great disappointment.

"Do you remember the fugitive I was searching for on Illium?" She asked and continued when Thrax nodded, "I have finally tracked her to Omega."

"What did this fugitive do to get your full attention?" Thrax asked.

"She is an Ardat Yakshi." Samara said simply.

"I've fought a few Ardat Yakshi in my time, all three nearly killed me. I managed to kill them but only by the skin of my teeth."

"You are the only one on this ship that would have a chance at fighting her and winning. I need you to come with me and help me kill her."

Thrax thought a moment and said "fine." Before he started to lay back down.

"There is also one other thing. This Ardat Yakshi is my daughter." Samara said sadly.

Thrax bolted up and looked at her "is that why you became a justicar?"

"I became a justicar four hundred years ago, after my daughter refused to go to the Ardat Yakshi sanctuary and ran."

"Samara... I am so sorry." Thrax said gently.

"I do not want your pity, though it is appreciated, now please, help me kill my long-lost daughter." Samara was almost pleading. Thrax was still for a long time before he slowly nodded which caused Samara to give him a smile.

Thrax went to Shepards cabin and entered and saw Shepard looking at a picture of a human female. When he looked closer, Thrax realized it was the same female from Horizon.

"Shepard I need to get to Omega." Thrax said.

Shepard turned around in his chair and said "why?"

"Personal." Was Thrax's reply.

"Come on Thrax I need a bit more information than that." Shepard said.

"Its personal, meaning I don't want people to know. Now will you set a course for Omega? Or am I going to have to steal a shuttle?"

"Fine." Shepard said before he turned and continued looking at the picture.

"Who is she? Vakarian wouldn't say."

"Her name is Ashley Williams, she helped me stop Saren."

"Were you close?" Shepard just nodded his head.

"Consider yourself lucky. At least the one you love is still alive." Thrax said before he left.

**OMEGA**

Samara, Thrax and left the Normandy and tried to figure out where to go. "The daily death count on Omega is to high for me to pin-point an Ardat Yakshi's location. However given the reputation of the Ardat Yakshi among the asari, Aria T'loak may have some information." EDI said to the two.

They made there way to Afterlife and walked up to the balcony to talk to Aria. "Aria we need to talk to you alone." Thrax said.

"Why." She asked before she saw Samara and said "everyone clear out!"

"It's an honor Justicar." Aria said to Thrax's enormous surprise.

"We're looking for an Ardat Yakshi." Thrax said.

For the first time since Thrax knew her, Aria looked scared "I should have guessed, nothing leaves a body so empty like an Ardat Yakshi." She muttered.

"You haven't taken measures to eliminate her?" Samara said.

"I wasn't sure it was an Ardat Yakshi." Aria said.

"You said nothing leaves a body. She's already killed someone?" Thrax asked.

"A girl named Ness. Official cause of death was a brain hemorrhage, but only an idiot believes official reports." Aria said before she sent the location to Thrax and said "if she is an Ardat Yakshi, then good luck killing her." Nodding Thrax and Samara walked to the apartment. Inside was a weeping mother that made Thrax very uncomfortable, he didn't do crying. Samara went over and comforted her and they got permission to search Ness's room. After examining her holo-diary, they discovered the password to Afterlife's VIP room and that Ness did meet up with an asari before she died.

Once they left Samara spoke to him "this is Morinth's work. She impresses with sophistication and sex appeal, her body speaks to you on many levels, offering you pleasure unimaginable."

"The more I hear about an Ardat Yakshi the more they sound like a highly evolved predator, than a genetic defect." Thrax said.

"If we're going to capture her we'll need a plan. You'll need to go into the VIP room, alone, unarmed."

"This is a terrible idea. Besides from what I heard in the diary Morinth sounds more into artist, I don't know anything about art." Thrax said.

"This is the only plan we have. Please Thrax." Samara said.

"Your gonna get me killed. But I'll do it." They walked to the VIP section and said the password and Thrax entered alone.

Right as he got in some human came and talked to him and said "hey you got any Expel 10 tickets. I met this girl and I need them. I wanna, I wanna do something special."

Thrax wasn't sure if this guy was high, drunk, or completely fucked up but he said "nope sorry, but tell me, the asari you met, is she in here?" He asked.

The guy looked around for a moment and said "nope I don't see her."

Thrax walked to the bar but he heard "back off! I aint no whore!" One asari dancer was saying to a turian.

"You got a mouth on you! Can't wait to see you use." The turian said.

"Hey! The lady asked you to back off." Thrax said to the turian.

"What you want in on this? Then wait your turn krogan."

Those words struck a memory. The night he saved Cary from two batarians. Finished talking he slammed his palm against the turians forehead, knocking him out. Turning to the asari he said gently "are you alright?"

She walked up and kissed his cheek and said "thanks for that, security was asleep."

Moving away from the asari he walked to the bar but he overheard a human and a turian talking about who to rob tonight. He walked up to the pair and said "listen to me your not robbing anyone tonight." "What's it to you krogan?" The human asked "I'm the one who's going to kill you both if you don't get out of here now." Thrax growled. They both scampered out faster than Thrax thought was possible.

Thrax noticed an asari in a black outfit similar to the one the Miranda wore, except this was fully black. "My names Morinth, I've got a booth in the corner, why don't you come join me." They sat and talked for a while, Thrax avoided the issue of justicars, but he focused on the artist Forta, the band Expel 10, and the movie Vaennia. Facts he learned from the holo-diary. "Do you want to come back to my place? Your interesting and I want you all alone." Thrax got up and followed Morinth and caught sight of Samara in the corner of his eye.

Morinths apartment was reasonably sized with a number of high-priced items, a krogan statue dating back to before the rachni wars, a reverant assault rifle, a sword, and some others that Thrax didn't recognize. Thrax sat down on her couch across from her. "Tonight I want you why is that?"

"Your attracted to power. And I have power." Thrax said.

She got closer and said "that explains why I'm here but why are you?"

"I'm attracted to people who've killed."

"What makes you think I've killed?" She said almost innocently.

"I know a killer when I see it."

"Oh I need this." She said as she climbed on his lap and her eyes changed to pure black and said "look into my eyes. Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me."

Thrax felt an urge to obey, what ever this asari wanted he'd give but then he remembered Samara and with great effort said "you've lost asari" and with a wave of his hand sent her flying into a wall across from him.

"How did you? Oh I see the bitch found a helper!" She said before she launched a warp at him which he blocked with a shield with one hand and used the other to lift up a chair out of her line of sight and slammed it into the back of her head. She fell to the floor but used a nova to knock him away as he got closer to finish her off. She picked him up with her biotics and held him in place before she lifted a sword with her biotics and hurled it right into his chest which sent him flying backwards into the krogan statue smashing it.

"Well so far I'm doing better in this fight than I did against the other ones I've fought." Thrax thought as he pulled the sword from his chest. Thrax lifted every piece of the broken statue and threw them at Morinth, who managed to dodge all of them before throwing him into a wall again. At that moment Samara walked in with her biotics glowing and slammed Morinth into the window. Thrax wasn't able to hear the conversation between the two before Samara launched an attack that killed her.

She ran over to Thrax, concern clear on her face and said "are you alright?" She then noticed the hole in his chest and said "oh goddess!"

"Don't worry it'll heal give it an hour." Thrax felt his breath coming in rasps and said "make that a day, I think the bitch punctured one of my lungs."

She helped Thrax up and Samara looked at Morinth. Thrax noticed how sad she looked and did something that surprised even him.

He hugged her.

She tried to brush him off at first but eventually she stopped and just stood there. "I cannot imagine just how hard that must be for you. I am so sorry." Thrax said.

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eye. He eventually let go and the two walked to the ship.


	22. Chapter 22

The Normandy was approaching the largest assortment of ships in the known galaxy. The Migrant Fleet, the home of seventeen million quarians. Shepard had told him that Tali is being charged with treason and they were going to clear her name. "Are you sure its a good idea to bring a-" Tali was saying before the door opened and the quarian marines were pointing weapons at Legion. Thrax, reacting on instinct, used his biotics to pull the weapons from the marines before he pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at them.

They stood there for a moment before someone came forward and said "get that thing off my ship!"

"Your not in a position to demand anything quarian." Thrax said.

"I say the word and more soldiers will come swarming down this hall." The quarrian said smugly.

"I understand that you have a duty to your ship but don't try to intimidate me captain." Shepard said.

"Or what?" "Or I take off my helmet and breathe germs all over your sterile ship." Thrax threatened.

"Captain, this geth is helping us. if it starts acting out of control we'll put it down." Tali said.

"Alright but I don't like this. Also until the trail is completed I'm under orders to arrest you so, Tali Zorah, your under arrest." They walked down the hall and tried to ignore the stares they were getting.

Thrax was looking around when he heard Shepard said "I'll do everything in my power to help you Tali."

"Come on the trial is about to begin." Another quarrian said.

The trial started with a problem with Legion "security! Remove this geth from the premises."

To everyone's surprise Thrax replied "the captain of this ship allowed Legion on board. Are you challenging his authority admiral?"

The admiral faltered and said "objection withdrawn."

"Tali Zora you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. Captain Shepard as Tali Zorah's defense how do you plead?"

"If it will please the court but in her heart she will always be Tali Zorah vas Neema. It's unfortunate that her Captain has been forbidden from speaking for her today."

"No one has been forbidden from anything" one admiral said but was cut off by another.

"Lie to them if you must Zaal-Korris but don't lie for me and expect me to keep quiet!"

"Admirals we've strayed from the topic."

"The topic being complete and utter bullshit. How the hell could she have brought geth to the fleet when she's serving with Shepard?" Thrax said.

"To clarify for those who didn't understand." One quarian in a black suit said. "Tali Zorah is not accused of bringing actual geth platforms such as the one you brought aboard, only parts that could spontaneously become active."

"But I didn't! I made sure the parts I sent back were harmless."

"Then explain why we lost contact with your father's ship. And why we've discovered active geth signals on the Alarei!" One admiral said really pissing Thrax off.

"WHAT!? Oh Kellah!" Tali said sounding near tears.

"On Rannoc a quarian valued family above anything! How do you justify telling Tali about this in the middle of a fucking trial you ass hats." Thrax yelled as he stood in front of Tali like he was defending her from the admirals glares.

"How do you know so much about our culture?" On admiral asked.

"Because unlike all you ass hats I was actually on Rannoc!" Thrax took a small satisfaction in hearing the gasps of surprise from the admirals and every other quarrian in the room.

"Enough Thrax. This is getting us no where. Shepard we need to take back the Alarei." Tali said.

"The wisest course of action would to just destroy the ship. But if you feel like dieing with honor-"

"We're looking for her father!" Thrax roared causing every quarrian in the room to step back in fear.

"Very well. We will grant you permission to use a small shuttle to get to the ship. If you die than your name will be cleared. If you somehow manage to survive and bring back evidence of your innocence that proves your innocence than the charges will be dropped. For now the trial will be halted." The crowd started to disperse and everyone gave the four a wide berth mostly because of Thrax.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Thrax, you too Shepard. The admirals make it sound like my fathers already dead." Tali said sadly.

"Hey perk up kid." Thrax said trying to cheer her up but wasn't having much luck. "Don't worry Tali, we'll find your father. I swear it." Shepard said as he took her into a hug.

One of the admirals came towards the two and Tali said "you set me up Raan!"

"The admirals had to hear the shock in voice." The admiral, Raan said.

"That was to far quarian." Thrax said as he stepped in front of her, towering over her.

"I'm doing everything I can!" Shala said trying to defend herself "Tali has no one to help her and I can only do so much."

"I'll find my father Auntie Raan I swear." Tali said with strong determination.

They left Admiral Raan and made their way to the shuttle after the guard nearly had a heart attack from seeing Legion. On the way Shepard turned to Legion and said "Legion are you able to tell how many geth are on board the ship?"

"There are one hundred and three geth platforms now aboard the creator ship Alarei." It said.

"Alright Tali drain their shields, Legion hack them when ever you get the chance, Thrax cause hell, understand?" Shepard ordered.

They all nodded and departed the shuttle. Tali hacked the door and standing two feet from them was a geth, Thrax fired his shotgun from the hip and blew its flashlight head off. Several more geth started pouring in through a door opposite of them. They all went to cover except for Thrax who simply relied on his regeneration, armor and barriers to protect him as he fired his shotgun. He lifted up two geth and slammed them against the nearby bulkhead crushing their bodies before launching a shockwave that toppled several out of the corner of his eye he saw Legion typing rapidly into an omni-tool and suddenly two geth turned and started to fire their pulse rifles at the other geth. Before they were destroyed after causing some havoc they self destructed taking out the remaining geth. "Ah just like the citadel!" Thrax yelled to no one.

They made their way through the door and saw a recording that made Tali start to second guess her self. "I'm not sure what's worse. That I got sloppy and sent back something dangerous, or that father actually caused all this."

"Hey kid, your to smart to be sloppy." Thrax said.

"Thanks Thrax." Tali said. They walked forward when suddenly Thrax was thrown back. When he lifted his head he saw a faint outline and used a throw field which knocked it back a few feet and deactivated its cloak. "Cloaked geth!" Thrax yelled before he used his biotics to crush the geth.

"Krogan-Thrax, are you injured.?" Legion said.

"I'm fine. It'll heal." Thrax said somewhat surprised that a geth was concerned.

Tali and Legion managed to drain the shields and cloaks from the geth hunters and Shepard lifted them up and slammed them against the floor. "You know for a weak human, your biotics are impressive." Thrax said to Shepard.

They went through the door and saw a quarian on the floor. Thrax didn't pay the corpse any mind but when Tali saw it she cried out "father!" She knelt and said "no! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess." She said crying.

"Tali come away from there." Thrax said gently.

"No!" She yelled.

"Hey,hey, come here." Shepard said gently and took her into a hug. "I'm sorry Tali."

They moved through the ship and they came upon three geth staring at a screen, with the element of surprise on their side Thrax and Tali went around one side and Shepard and Legion went around the other and they struck. With the three taking on the smaller geth, Thrax went and starting attacking the large geth. The geth was taller than Thrax, at least nine feet tall. It fired an energy blast at Thrax which sent him hurtling into a glass frame behind him, smashing it. He could feel a few pieces of glass had pierced his skin. He got up and charged at the geth. He used his biotics to redirect the energy blast towards a geth that was closing in on Tali, when he was in arms reach he grabbed the gun and ripped it from the geth's hands. Now weaponless the geth attempted to punch Thrax who dodged and threw his own bioticley enhanced punch. He ducked under a long swing and punched its chest hard and dented it before he launched two other hits to its face. Unfortunately Thrax didn't see the geth swing at him from the side and went flying into a column and hit it at his side. When he got up he winced "yep that broke a rib. Maybe two." He thought before he lifted the geth with his biotics but the geth curled into itself and then spread its limbs and broke free of the grip by shooting out an electric pulse. Thrax was taken off guard by that, but was shaken back to reality when the large geth tried to step on him. It was only because of Thrax's extraordinary strength that he was saved from being squished. But stopping a giant geth from crushing him with several broken ribs was difficult even for him. Suddenly Thrax saw a thin line across the chest and a moment later the geth fell into two pieces. Thrax got up and saw Shepard panting and had fallen to one knee. Despite him being exhausted he smiled and said "told you I had the power."

Thrax couldn't help but laugh and said "well color me impressed." Before he started laughing again.

Once Thrax stopped laughing he and the rest went over to the terminal that Tali explained was the main computer. What he saw on the computer sickened him. Tali's father had built geth platforms to experiment on them. To try to find a weakness in the geth consensus. "Well this is great! We have the evidence we need to clear your name kid." Thrax said gladly.

"We can't use this." She said.

"Tali we have to use this if we don't you're facing exile." Shepard said.

"Shepard if we use this them my father will be erased from the records. His name wiped, all the good he's done gone. It would be as if he'd never existed." Tali explained.

"Kid, Tali after everything he's done why do you owe him anything?" Thrax asked confused.

"He's my father." She said sadly.

They made their way back to the shuttle in silence with a thresher maw in the room, what do we do with the recording. "We need to face the facts, there has been no word of Tali Zorah or Commander Shepard."

"Its only been a few hours!" The admiral named Raan said.

They walked through a door and Thrax shoved any quarian in his way, not even bothering to be polite. "You ass hats could have waited." Thrax said with a growl.

"Forgive us it's just a surprise. You four succeeded where a group of marines failed." One admiral said.

"One scratch could kill a group of your marines." Thrax said.

"Have you found any evidence that will clear Tali Zorah's name?" Admiral Raan asked.

Tali looked at both Shepard and Thrax, a look of pleading in her eyes. Shepard stepped forward and said "Tali's achievements are the only evidence you need! Come on Tali were leaving."

"This is a offical proceeding!" one of the admirals said.

"No it isn't! This trial is nothing but a fucking sham!" Shepard yelled. "This young quarian helped to save the entire fucking galaxy while you fucking ass hats are to busy living on ships instead of trying to get yourself a new homeworld, you insist on trying to re take a homeworld you deserved to lose in the first place!" Thrax roared at the top of his four lungs.

"Tali has done more for this fleet, no this galaxy than any of you and how do you repay her? You put her on trial for a crime that she's rather die than commit." Shepard piped up. "And besides we all know what this trial is really about, huh admirals? You Xen, just want a war to test out your toys! You Zal Korris want to build sympathy for the geth and stall the war effort! You Gerral want a war even though you know you'd lose. If any one should be charged with endangering the fleet its you!" Shepard yelled.

"Order! Are the admirals ready to commence with their decision?"

The admirals all nodded and Korris stepped forward and said "in light of recent events we find that Tali Zorah vas Normandy is innocent of all charges."

"Yes!" Thrax said as he slammed his fish down on the table in front of him accidentally breaking it.

"May you go in peace. Keelah se'lai."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry kid." Thrax said happily.

"Yeah you did." She said with a small giggle.

"Come on Tali Zorah vs Normandy, let's get out of here." Shepard said.

"Thank you captain." She said in a small voice.

**For those of you who want to know I'm trying to make Thrax seem like a lovable grandfather or a father figure to Tali and Grunt, tell me if you think I'm doing good. Also don't get confused, Shepard is just worried about Tali but he's still going to be with Ashley.**

**Now until we meet again**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Thrax was angry. The IFF they had stolen from the Reaper had been, well the humans had called it a Trojan Horse, Thrax didn't know how, or even what a horse was, but all he knew was that because of that IFF the collectors had invaded the ship and taken everyone. Thrax wasn't angry about the missing crew, in his eyes they were all Cerberus ass hats. What he was angry at was himself for not knowing a trap when he saw it. After coming back from helping Legion. Thrax argued against rewriting the geth. Manipulating something's mind to do what someone else wants. Reminded him to much of what the salariens did to his people. Although in the end Shepard had chosen to rewrite them. Once they came back they had a great shock with the entire crew gone. "Look Shepard, I say we go. We've got the crew, and the upgrades." Thrax said trying to convince Shepard to head through the Omega 4 relay.

"Agreed. We've got the resources, let's use them." Shepard said to Thrax's joy.

"Hell yeah, let's do this!" Thrax said.

"Joker get us to the Omega 4 relay. The collectors age going to find out what happens when you piss me off." Shepard said.

"Omega 4? Hell yeah let's get the crew back." Joker said over the intercom. The ride through the Omega 4 relay was bumpy as hell. Once they went through the relay they were accosted by a field of destroyed ships. After some fantastic flying they cleared the debris field and managed to destroy a probe that had managed to burn its way through the hull of the cargo hold. Shepard, Thrax and Jack had managed to destroy it. After all that they destroyed the cruiser that had harassed them. Unfortunately the explosion caused by the ship sent a shockwave that knocked ship into a pillar which forced them to land on the collector base. Right now they were getting ready to start the mission. Thrax was going with Shepard, along with Grunt, Thane and Kasumi.

"Shepard if you see me going bloodrage then get everyone out of my way." Thrax warned.

"In all the time I've known you, I've never seen you lose control." Shepard said.

"Have you ever seen a krogan battlemaster lose control? When we go into bloodrage, our biotics reach a level of power so high that even an asari matriarch can only dream of reaching." Thrax explained. They exited the ship and started to make their way through the base.

"Alright I'm in the vent. Its pretty hot in here but I'm making my way through." Tali said from inside the vent.

"You be careful kid." Thrax said.

"Ah Thrax is worried." Kasumi said with a giggle.

"Shut up thief." Thrax growled.

"Hey enough, its game time." Shepard said as he saw the collectors descend from ledges above.

Thrax decided that his shotgun wouldn't be a good decision and grabbed a group of collectors with his biotics and flung them off the side of the platform that served as a floor. He launched a few warps at the collectors that were protected by barriers and collapsed them before he would send them flying at lethal speeds.

"Shepard there's an obstruction ahead and I don't see a way around it." Tali said sounding a little frightened.

"Everyone look for a switch of some kind." Shepard instructed before he pulled a collector towards him and killed it with a well placed omni-tool blade to the face.

Thrax saw a green holographic switch and activated it. "That did it." Tali said and Thrax could see her moving ahead.

Thrax pulled one of the collector assault rifle towards him and started firing it towards the other collectors. "There's another one." Tali said.

"Their!" Thrax yelled to be heard over the fighting and pointed at the next switch. "I got it!" Kasumi said before she activated her cloak and disappeared. A few seconds later the switch activated and Thrax could see Tali move forward.

"Yeah! Come on!" Thrax said before he launched a shockwave that was powerful even for him and completely obliterated an entire group.

"What's the matter?! Can't stand the sight of your own blood?!" He roared and he wasn't sure but he thought he could see fear in there yellow eyes.

With a sweep of his arm he created a blade and used it to cut both the collectors and the cover they were using. Before he gathered his biotic energy and created a wall and threw it at the collectors, squashing any in its way. "Yeah!" Thrax roared and shot out his arm and sent out a blast of biotic energy and cleared an entire platform of collectors.

"Thrax! Doors open let's go!" He heard Shepard yell and Thrax as a parting gift launched one more giant shockwave towards the collectors before he went in and the door closing behind him.

"Yeah! Get me something else to kill!" Thrax roared.

"Come in Shepard! We need this door opened." Garrus's voice shouted over the comm.

"Tali get this door opened! Thrax when she opened the door give the biggest biotic attack you can manage. Garrus move everyone away from the door, stand to the side." Shepard ordered into the comm.

"Copy!" Was the reply.

Thrax was giddy with excitement. Once the doors opened he launched a biotic flare, its power doubled thanks to Thrax's blood rage. One biotic flare and one of the hexagonal platforms that was holding up a large group of collectors exploded. Thrax just grinned before the door shut. "Yeah!" He yelled.

He turned and he saw humans in those pods he saw on Horizon one of the humans inside started to melt he skin pealing away, until she was nothing but a large puddle of black and gray goop.

"Get these people out of there now!" Shepard yelled.

Everyone started to hit the pods trying to force them opened, once they managed to Thrax saw the elderly doctor, the cook, the two engineers, and the red-haired woman. Just when things were looking up things started going, as the human Jack once said, tits up. There were two ways to get to the central core, unfortunately one of the ways was blocked and the other was filled with those bug things the collectors use. "What about a biotic field?" Shepard said.

"I may be able to generate a biotic field capable of holding back the swarm. I wouldn't be able to take all of us however." Samara said.

"I could do it to. In theory anyone could do it." Miranda said.

"Your call Shepard who do you want?" The dark-skinned human asked.

Shepard stood still for a moment before he said "Thrax could you do it?"

"You bet your ass I could." Thrax said.

"Alright Thrax you'll hold up the barrier and Samara, Miranda and I will go with you." Shepard said.

"Let's do this!" Thrax roared.

They went into the corridor filled with the bugs and Thrax set up the barrier. "Alright ass hats stay under the barrier and keep the collectors off my ass, got it?" He said before he started moving.

Just starting off the barrier was easy to hold up he wasn't able to make the barrier strong enough to keep the bugs and the collector shots at bay. So he left it up to Shepard and the others to keep the collectors off him. Walking ahead the group saw several collectors fly ahead of them. Thrax wasn't able to use his biotics, or even his weapons without dropping the shield. "Shepard get them off me!" Thrax roared as he got into cover.

Several collectors and a Harbinger later and the group went ahead. Thrax was starting to feel the fatigue. Everyone of the swarm that hit the barrier took a small part of his strength, Thrax fought through the fatigue and kept on going. After another battle Thrax was panting. This barriers harder than he thought. Once he saw the exit he started running towards it. However he started to drop the barrier out of exhaustion and was about to drop it completely when he heard a voice say "you can do it Thrax!"

Lifting his head he said "Cary?"

"Duh. Now you keep that barrier strong and send these collector bastards to the void!" Carry's voice said.

With renewed strength Thrax stood up strong and with power surpassing even a krogan blood rage battlemaster he gathered he barrier and fired it towards the incoming collectors and seeker swarm. The blast knocked them back. The bugs splattering against the wall and most of the collectors falling off the edge of the ramp. Thrax grinned before he went through the door. Shepard started hacking the door controls and once the door was opened there was a flurry of shots going though it. Thrax pulled in Thane and Garrus, and everyone else came in.

"Is everyone alright?" Shepard asked giving everyone a once over.

"A few stray shots but other than that I think we're good." The dark human said.

"Commander the platform in front of you should take you right to the center of the base. I am also reading massive hostiles massing outside the door." EDI said.

"Pick who ever you want to go with you. The rest of us will stay here and form a defensive line." Miranda said.

"Garrus, Kasumi, your with me." Shepard said. After Shepard gave a great speech he activated the controls and he took off.

"Get ready you have less than thirty seconds." EDI said.

"Let's do this." Grunt said before he slammed his fists together.

"Hey kid, stick with Grunt, he'll look after you." Thrax said to Tali.

"I can take care of myself." Tali said.

"Yeah but one stray shot and you die." Thrax said.

"Don't worry Thrax. I'll make sure she lives through this." Grunt said.

"Whelp, take this." Thrax said before he handed Grunt his claymore.

"Your giving me your shotgun?" Grunt said in disbelief.

"I'm coming back for it. But after I use my blood rage I won't need it. Don't lose it." Thrax said.

Just then the door opened and Thrax felt himself get hit, luckily his armor took care of that. Thrax launched a shockwave at the group and mowed down multiple collectors before he let out a roar. He then pulled one close to him and slammed his head into its face before he stomped on its head. He did the same for a number of them before he shot a blast of biotic energy. Grasping several collectors he decided to use a move he learned centuries ago. Using his biotics Thrax started to rip the skin from the collectors. There was a pool of black blood underneath the collectors. Throwing them to the side to bleed out Thrax jumped up as high as he could before he brought his hands down in an overhead arc and slammed them into the ground launching a large shockwave. Thrax charged forward and using his biotics to aid him he grabbed a collector and punched through its face before he quickly turned and kicked the leg of another and snapped its neck, ducking under a vicious looking claw Thrax pulled the arm of one collector out of its socket and grabbed the claw and stabbed the collector in its top left eye. Thrax waved his arm and created a blade that cut right through a large group before he let out a loud roar. "Hey whelp!" Thrax yelled.

"What?" Grunt asked before he shot one of the red husks that exploded killing many of the regular husks. "You asked one time what fighting the rachni was like. Pretty much like this!" He yelled and grabbed two collectors by the throats and snapped them before he shot another blast of biotics.

Just then he felt a small prick and, looking down at his side saw that another one of those claws was now embedded in his side, ignoring that he killed the collector that had stabbed him and used a throw field to slam many of collectors into the nearby wall.

"Shepard says get to the Normandy!" Thane said.

"But I'm not even tired yet." Thrax complained before he snapped the neck of another collector.

"Thrax!" Grunt said.

"Fine I'll clear us a way." He said before he shot a shockwave that knocked the collectors out-of-the-way.

"Thrax you take point and clear the way Grunt you and Samara follow-up the rear." Miranda said.

Nodding Thrax started running towards the Normandy, creating three sphere of biotic energy he had the circle around him and would shoot them out when he needed to. Seeing a large group of husks ahead he launched a flare that was so powerful it disintegrated the husks that were close to the centre of the blast. "Heads up! Some of those giant husks coming on a platform!" Tali said. Thrax turned to see what she was talking about and saw three of those Sicons coming towards them on a platform. Thinking quickly Thrax summoned all his biotic energy and held the platform in place and with a loud roar of effort slammed it into a nearby wall. Panting from the effort that caused Thrax forced himself to keep running once the Normandy was in sight he hung back and made sure that everyone got on. Grabbing an assault rifle from Miranda he ushered her to the Normandy and shouted "hurry!"

Getting into cover Thrax started to lay down covering fire, mowing down any collector he saw. Once he knew that the last one was on board he climbed aboard himself and said "where's Shepard?"

"Going to get him now. You may want to keep that assault rifle handy." Joker said.

Nodding Thrax waited until Joker said to open the airlock door. Once he opened it he saw the three missing team members and saw that they looked terrible, the thief was bleeding and lost her hood, and the turian was bleeding from multiple cuts on his face, Shepard looked somewhat OK except for the fact that he was limping.

"Joker get closer!" Thrax yelled so that they could jump onto the Normandy. Garrus was the first to jump and made it no problem Thrax patted him on the back and waited for the human Kasumi. She made the jump to albeit with some difficulty. Just then an explosion from the base rocked the ship and pushed it away just as Shepard jumped. Thrax, once he saw that Shepard wouldn't make it quickly used his biotics to pull Shepard towards him, once Shepard crashed into him he screamed "get us the fuck out of here!"

Thrax saw on the monitor the huge explosion that destroyed the base and he let out a sigh of relief before he collapsed right on the floor from exhaustion.

**And this is the end of ME 2 i may include the Lair of the Shadow Broker, I'm not sure yet. Leave a review on if i should. Also i would like to thank SgtTarkus for the awesome review he sent me. **

**He also brought up something I didn't realize and I'd like your opinions. Does Thrax seem to overpowered? **

**Well** **that's all I have to say so until next time remember read,review,follow,favorite, in that order.** **Jaffa3 out.**


	24. Chapter 24

They had done the impossible. Not only had they flown through the Omega-4 relay and survived, but they had managed to destroy the mythic collectors and there base. They also to Thrax's enjoyment managed to royalty piss off the Illusive man, Thrax had taken a sort of twisted pleasure at that. Now they were on there way to Illium, Shepard had some intel he needed to give to the asari who helped them before, Liara.

"Liara I have something for you." Shepard said.

"What's this?" She asked before she looked at it and her eyes widened "Feron?!" She exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Who's Feron?" Garrus had asked.

"He's a friend, he worked for the Shadow Broker and he helped me get Shepards body from the Shadow Broker." She explained.

"He betrayed the Broker?" Thrax said in disbelieve. Thrax had done a lot of things but one of the few things that had scared him was the Shadow Broker. With eyes and ears everywere the Broker was without a doubt one of, if not the most powerful forces in the galaxy.

"Yes, although he tried to betray me a half a dozen times before he decided to betray the Broker." Liara said with a small laugh.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, and if you want to take down the Shadow Broker I'm with you." Shepard said.

"Me to." Garrus said.

"What the hell. I've done a lot of suicidal things before, why not take down the most powerful organization in the galaxy?" Thrax said.

"Thank you but this is still a lot to take in, could you meet me at my apartment later?" Liara asked.

"Sure." Shepard said before he hugged her.

**LIARA'S APARTMENT**

Shepard Thrax and Garrus were right outside Liara's apartment, the only problem was that it was roped off as a crime scene. What the hell's going on here?" Shepard asked.

"Someone tried to kill your friend Commander Shepard." An asari said as she descended the stairs. "Tela Vasir, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." She said.

"A Spectre?" Thrax and Shepard said together. Spectre's only deal with high profile things, attempted murder of a VIP, war, unexplained phenomena like the geth reappearing, or to hunt down another Spretre, but not something as small as attempted murder, Thrax was instantly suspicious, this asari was hiding something.

"A Spectre?" Shepard said.

"Heard you were reinstated too, your our most famous member, I might even get you to sign my chest piece." She said with an obvious flirtatious tone.

"Why are you investigating an attempted murder?" Thrax questioned.

"Liara T'soni is Illium's best information broker" she said, avoiding the question expertly.

"What's the story?" Garrus asked going into his C-SEC mode.

"Approximately a half hour ago, someone fired three shots aimed at Ms. T'soni it penetrated the kinetic barrier on the glass but she had her barriers up, paranoid but it saved her life." Now Thrax was even more suspicious, how did she know that Liara had her barriers up?

"Liara knew I was coming she would have left me a message." Shepard said.

"Well you know her best, free to take a look around." The Spectre said.

Shepard started to take a look around and Thrax said to Garrus "hey Garrus, tell me something, do get a weird vibe from the Spectre?"

"Good so your not the only one." Garrus said sounding relived.

"You felt it to?" Thrax said.

"Yeah for one why would a Spectre be investigating this, even for the second best information broker in the galaxy?" He said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, or how she knew Liara had her barriers up." Thrax said equally as quiet.

Just then Shepard came over and said "we're heading to the Baria Frontier office."

"My skycars parked here I'll drive you." Tela Vasir said.

**BARRIA FRONTIER**

They had just exited the skycar and hadn't walked more than ten steps when an explosion occurred and obliterated three floors. "What the hell?" Garrus,Shepard,and Thrax yelled all at once.

"Someone just blew up three floors! Probably to kill your friend." The Spectre said with faked concern and shock.

"You go from down here, I'll go from the top." She said. Shepard nodded and activated his barriers and grabbed his assault rifle.

They moved through the lobby and up the only stairs in the area and saw a mortally wounded human talking about mercs. Once they got near the offices Thrax could hear the whining of a flashbang grenade and pulled Shepard and Garrus out of the way and covered them from the flash with his body. Once the flash had came and went Garrus and Shepard went to cover and Garrus went to cover and Thrax stood out in the open drawing fire. "Vasir mercs, and they're well armed!" Shepard said.

"Say hello to the Shadow Brokers private army Commander." Vasir said sounding like she was gloating.

Garrus switched from his sniper rifle to his assault rifle, a collector assault rifle, and started shooting with pin-point accuracy, Shepard grabbed his and started shooting with even greater accuracy. Thrax on the other hand was basically a giant target, shooting his claymore (that Grunt returned only after swearing to build him one, and after he wrestled it away from him) at anything that moved and using his biotics to cause hell.

Garrus finished off the last merc with an shot to the head and said "I love this thing."

"Your welcome." Thrax grunted.

They moved through the floor they were on and after a few more ambushes they came to an office and heard a gun shot they went to the source and saw Vasir shoot one of the mercs and said "damn if only I'd been faster!" She swore again with fake emotions.

"Well Siket's out of the question." Shepard said.

"Yeah, by the way, did you ever find your friends body?" Vasir asked it a suspicious way.

"You mean this body?" A voice behind them said. Turning they saw Liara with a sub machine gun pointed at Vasir.

"Liara? What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"This is the person who tried to kill me!" She exclaimed.

"She's a Spectre T'soni." Thrax said.

"No she's the one who tried to kill me. After I got shot o fled but doubled back I saw her!" She said managing to convince Thrax, who turned and pointed his shotgun at the Spectre.

"You just used us to help you find T'soni!" Thrax growled.

"Nothing personal but I knew she would leave a message for you Shepard." Vasir said smugly.

"She tried to kill me and she murdered Siket, and I bet she's got the data on her." Liara said as she approached Vasir.

"Very good, you PUREBLOOD BITCH." Vasir yelled before she shattered the glass window behind her and used her biotics to throw it at the group.

Thrax quickly threw up a barrier that stopped the glass and Shepard quickly ran after her and tackled her out the window. Garrus, Liara and Thrax ran towards the window and saw Shepard and Vasir struggling in midair, descending slowly. Vasir got the upper hand and managed to kick Shepard off her and he fell roughly fifteen feet. Thrax saw the Spectre land and approach him, biotics ready to finish him off. Thrax, throwing caution out the air lock jumped out the window and showed everyone how awesome a krogan air drop was. He landed in front of Vasir and punched her across the room. She got up slowly and behind her a door opened and several mercs came flooding out. Thrax put up a barrier to cover Shepard and Garrus (still up in the office) started picking them off with his sniper rifle. Liara on the other hand jumped down and used her biotics to slow her descent and checked on Shepard when she saw he was alright and could fight they got up and wiped out the mercs that Garrus couldn't get.

"Hey boss." Garrus said from above "you three go on ahead I'm going to make sure there aren't any more mercs in the building."

"Alright but call in someone from the Normandy to help." Shepard said before he turning and ran in the direction Vasir ran in, with Thrax and Liara close behind him.

"What's on that data anyway asari?" Thrax asked while they were running.

"The location of the Shadow Brokers ship." She said simply.

They reached the lobby and were attacked by mercs. Thrax saw for the first time the asari's biotics. Impressive, not as good as his or Samara's but better than every other human's on the Normandy (with the possible exception of Jack). She launched a singularity that lifted several mercs before Shepard launched a warp that caused an explosion that took out several enemies. They rest Thrax finished off with a flare or Liara's shock. "I've never seen a biotic flare as powerful as that."

"What can I say I'm special." Thrax said with a laugh at her face.

They saw Vasir approach a skycar and when she saw them fired at them. Shepard and Liara went to cover but Thrax just kept running and was in arms reach of Vasir before she hit him with a powerful biotic kick that sent him flying into another skycar shattering the glass of the windshield. His vision cleared in time to see the Spectre take off. Liara managed to hack another skycar and said "get in!" "I'm fine by the way." Thrax grumbled.

They took off in pursuit and Thrax learned why Tali and Garrus always made fun of Shepard's driving. He was terrible. A drunk, blind pyjack would have been a better driver. When they finally managed to knock Vasir's skycar out of the sky, Thrax tore a door for himself and launched himself out of the skycar and threw the contents of both his stomachs. "Shepard. You are without a doubt the worst driver I have ever known!" Thrax roared before he felt his stomachs grumble and said "I'll be a moment." And threw up again.

After Thrax was done throwing up several small skiffs landed and on them were several groups of mercenaries. Thrax managed to destroy a few of the skiffs before they landed but many still landed the mercs were tough, especially the engineers with there damned drones and there incinerate tech attacks but they were no match for the three of them. Once they were finished off Thrax forced open the door and they approached Vasir's fallen skycar. She wasn't in it but Thrax saw a trail of purple blood. "Blood trail. Looks like she was hurt in the crash." Thrax said. They followed the blood trail and they found Vasir slowly limping past a group of people who were oblivious to her problem. "Vasir its over!" Liara said causing the humans and the Spectre to turn and look at her.

"Oh, I don't think so." She said before she pulled one of the humans towards her and placed her in front of her and said "what's your name sweet thing."

"Maryann." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to end you Vasir. Liara said

"Please I have a son!" The human, Maryann said with a sob.

"Really? You hear that pureblood? A son. Do you want him to grow up without a mommy? Thermal clips on the ground. Now!" She said.

Thrax discreetly used his biotics to lift a nearby table as Shepard tried to bluff. Thrax made a pulling motion with his arm and the table he lifted had struck Vasir and caused the human to fall, Vasir went flying into the nearby fountain. She charged out with her biotics and started firing at them. Thrax hurled a powerful warp at her but she slid out of the way and started firing a vindicator at the group. Thrax was doing his best to deflect the warps away from the other two but occasionally some would get through and would be left to them. Thrax managed to get close to Vasir and got ready to launch a biotics punch but Vasir countered with her own. The biotic force of the two were pushing against each other but Thrax managed to overpower her and delivered a punch to her face which definitely shattered her nose. "You krogan bastard!" She shrieked before he launched a powerful uppercut which launched him into a wall.

Thrax got up slowly and saw another skiff come flying down and grabbed it with his biotics (thankfully it was no where near as heavy as a collector platform) and he hurled it at Vasir, who had just thrown Shepard and Liara back from her. She saw the skiff flying towards her and she caught it, with strain visible on her face and Thrax saw his chance, he used his biotics to throw her into a column and she just lay there. Thrax went over and helped Liara and Shepard up before he was sent flying and his water.

Once he regained his sences he surfaced and saw Vasir was dead and Shepard was talking to Liara before he said "Thrax we got a location! What the hell are you doing playing in the water?"

**HAGALZ**

"Hagalz, the oceans boil during the day then snap freeze ten minuets after sun down." Liara said to Shepard and Thrax.

"How the hell can anything live in that?" Thrax asked.

"There's a constant lightning storm where the hot and cold air collide. That's where we'll find the Shadow Broker." Liara said. "What's the plan?" Shepard asked. "The hangers locked down. We'll have to search for an external hatch." She explained before she put on an oxygen mask.

Thrax was a bit uneasy, he owed the Broker a lot. Not only has he,she,it, given him excellent info over the centuries, but because of the Broker Thrax was able to get revenge for Cary's death. They exited the shuttle and landed on the hull of the ship. They walked towards the front of the ship. Along the way they ran into mechs. Thrax shot the first mech in the head before he ran forward and shoulder checked another off the side of the ship. Liara and Shepard took care of the rest. Moving along they were attacked by soldiers of the Broker, they came from hatches. Thrax went over to one hatch that hadn't opened yet. Once it did the soldiers were greeted by a shotgun wielding krogan. They moved forward Thrax saw that capacitors that discharged build up lightning and that gave Thrax an idea. He grabbed Liara's pistol and fired at the capacitor which caused the build up of lightning to discharge, spreading from one merc to the next until they were all charred husks. Thrax grinned before he returned the gun to Liara and said "those are energy capacitors, they're calibrated to discharge lightning. As you can tell shooting as an amazing effect."

They moved past the charred remains of the mercs and moved forward. Now having to worry about the lightning capacitors as well as the powerful wind and getting shot. They came to a small gap with mercs on the other side and two capacitors to there left. Thrax took an opening and shot the capacitor closest to the mercs and launched a shockwave at the mercs that were farthest from the lightning discharge, and took the least damage. When they finally came to a door Liara activated a device Thrax didn't recognize. "There that should open it in a few minutes." "You sure about that kid?" Thrax asked.

"That device is illegal on Illium,Omega, and even Turchanka. It didn't come with a warranty." Liara said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thrax saw movement and he quickly shot it. An asari dropped dead, now missing her head, and several more mercs started swarming them all. Thrax tried to draw most of the fire away from the other two by doing what he does best. Rain hell. "Come on you weakling!" Thrax said before he blew the head off of a turian "I have enough shots of all you ass hats!" Thrax grabbed a salarien and threw him off the side of the ship before he created a blade and cut down three asari that were getting ready to attack him together. "Come on! That all you got?" Thrax roared as he crushed an asari head in his hand and threw the body towards a salarian.

"Thrax! Doors open!" Shepard yelled as he finished off a turian with an omni-blade to the heart. Thrax walked backwards and fired his shotgun until he was in and the door shut. "Whoo! That was fun!" Thrax said and fist bumped Shepard while Liara looked serious.

"Come on we should be close to Feron."

They stormed the ship killing any resistance in there way. Along they way they saw Feron sitting on a chair and was attached to several different wires. Hearing the sadness in Liara's voice Thrax went up to the door and smashed it down before he went to the terminal in front of the drell and started to hack it. Once Thrax thought he cracked it the chair shot an arc of electricity right into Feron causing him to scream. "Goddess Feron what did the Broker do to you?" Liara asked.

"This chair is linked directly to the Shadow Brokers network try to disable it in any other way except on the bridge and it will fry me." Feron said in a raspy voice.

"That son of is bitch is to arrogant!" Shepard said with gritted teeth.

"He's right. I try and disconnect him any other way and he dies." Thrax said from the terminal.

"Let's go. Don't worry Feron we'll be back." Liara said.

"I'll try not to move." Feron said sarcastically.

They made there way to the Brokers office and standing right outside of it was a krogan, almost as big as Thrax and carrying a hammer that was as big as Shepard. "I'll take care of him once he's out of the way I'll help you deal with the Shadow Broker." Thrax said before he charged the krogan who to his surprise launched a warp.

"Hmm, that warp was way to weak for him to be a battlemaster, he's got to be a warlord, a krogan injected with ezzo nodes at birth, less powerful than a battlemaster but still powerful." Thrax thought and shrugged the warp off and continued charging. Once he was in arms reach the other krogan delivered a brutal punch to Thrax's face which sent him sprawling backwards and he moved just in time to avoid a brutal overhand smash from the hammer that would have definitely shattered his spine. Recovering Thrax dodged another attack and managed to deliver two fast but strong punches to the krogans face before he felt an intense pain in his stomach and went flying into a wall. Feeling like he'd just had his stomach run over by a tomkaha Thrax let out a groan but he still got and and launched a warp, the same time the warlord did. Thrax's, being more powerful, overpowered the warlords and hit him right in the chest. Stumbling back because of the warp Thrax pressed the attack, he knocked the hammer aside and delivered a powerful uppercut to the warlord, who was now bleeding from the mouth, and a swift kick to the gut before he returned with a punch to his face. Thrax got up and spat out a wad of blood and shot a blast of biotic energy which sent the warlord back into a wall. Then he did something that surprised Thrax, his fist glowed blue with biotic energy, but instead of launching an attack he grabbed the hammer and it started to glow blue. The krogan slammed the hammer onto the floor and sent an extremely powerful blast at Thrax and was sent through a bulk head and into another room. Getting up he took stock of his injuries.

"Ok two broken ribs, left arms completely useless for the next day, broken foot, and possibly leg. I've been in tougher spots." Thrax mumbled to himself.

Seeing that the room he was now in was full of furniture, lifting the heaviest thing in the room, a bed, Thrax hurled it at the other krogan when he stepped through the hole. The krogan was sent flying and dropped his hammer, Thrax took advantage and closed the distance and used his biotics to pull the hammer and, with a one-handed overhand strike brought the hammer down on his face with a roar. Once the hammer made contact Thrax was silent for a moment. He waited for the krogan to move. After a moment when he didn't move Thrax let out a sigh of relieve. He went back through the hole and into the Shadow Brokers office in time to see Liara say "Shadow Broker out."

"What the hell?" Thrax said.

"What the hell?" Shepard repeated looking at Thrax. "Krogan Warlord, granted biotics artificially, not as powerful as a natural biotic but still powerful enough to put up a fight." Thrax explained.

"You gonna be ok? I know your tough but some of your injuries." Shepard said sounding concerned.

"Honestly don't worry about me what about the kid?"

"I trust her. If she says she can handle this power then she can." Shepard said firmly.

Just then the door burst open an in pops Feron with a pistol and looked around. "Goddess of Ocean" he said.

"Hey Shepard what happens when you start to black out?" Thrax said calmly "does your vision start to go black."

Thrax started swaying. "Why are you asking?" Shepard asked.

"There's a hammer back near the warlords body do not get rid of it!" Thrax said firmly before he fell to the ground.

Well boys and girls, here is Lair Of The Shadow Broker, I was going to have Thrax present for the first against the Broker but I wanted him to have the hammer a Krogan warlord has (in the multiplayer) for when I start ME 3. Now I plan on doing a chapter that has Thrax helping out Liara, I'm going to try and see if I can make Thrax into a Father figure for her. And for those of you who are worrying I'm going to have Thrax join up with Shepard the same time Liara is on Mars. Now before I go remember. Read,review,follow,favorite in that order.

Until next time

Jaffa3 out


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N NOW we get to Mass Effect 3!**

Four weeks, they had been on Mars for four damn weeks! "Why did I agree to come here?" Thrax complained.

"Because you were determined to look out for me." Liara said not looking up from her terminal. Dealing with Thrax's complaints had become an old hat to her.

"And why the hell did I agree to give them my shotgun?" Thrax complained again.

"We were lucky enough for them to allow you onto the planet." She countered.

"So help me if they get so much as a scratch on that claymore I'll rip the heads of everyone of them off."

"Its just a shotgun." Liara said somewhat curious. Thrax didn't seem like the type of person to get attached to something.

"That shotgun is older that you. I had that gun during the Rebellion, and the very end of the rachni wars." Thrax said.

"Just how old are you anyway?" Liara asked sounding very interested.

"Not really sure, I think I'm close to two thousand, I might even be older."

Thrax chuckled at the look on her face. "Your the oldest living being in the galaxy?!" She exclaimed.

"Careful T'soni, your looking at me like I'm a fossil." Thrax said.

"Well... Oh Goddess!" She shouted.

"What?" Thrax got ready for an attack but he saw on the monitor giant ships landing on Earth. "Oh no, Shepard!" She said tears now in her eyes.

"Don't worry kid, if there's anyone who could survive that its him." He put a hand gently on her small shoulder. Just then an alarm started blaring. "Oh fuck! Now what?" Thrax yelled.

"Reapers?" Liara said.

"Who knows? Let's go see." Thrax said and he opened the door and saw several humans wearing white, carrying small sub machine guns and a few mattlock assault rifles all aimed at him and said "alright alien give us the asari bitch and maybe you'll live." One said is a mechanical voice.

"Oh well it that case NO!" Thrax shouted and he jumped and punched the ground, creating a nova that knocked every soldier back.

"Thrax what's going on." Liara asked as she used her biotics to pull one of the sub machine gun to her.

"Look at the logo on the shoulder." He said as he showed her the logo.

"Cerberus?" She said.

"Yep, bout time I hated being nice to them." Thrax said.

Thrax grabbed the mattlock and turned it to full auto and they moved on and said "kid what would Cerberus be here for?" Thrax asked as he cleared a corner.

"The Archives! I meant to tell you, we've found the blue prints for a prothean device capable of incalculable levels of destruction."

"And you waited to tell me until now to tell me WHY?!" He said as he looked at her.

"I was going to but then the news about earth and worrying about Shepard made me forget." Liara defended herself.

They got to a door to a small garage and on the other side they could both hear a familiar voice "Ash, please just trust me." Forcing the door opened Thrax ran and jumped over the railing to see Shepard a male human with dark skin and a female human that looked somewhat familiar. "Shepard!" Thrax said with outstretched arms and was rewarded with a shot to the gut.

"Stand down Lieutenant!" Shepard shouted.

"Why is it that every human with dark skin I meet always shoots me is the stomach?" Thrax said wincing in pain.

"Sorry, but you jump out from nowhere and start shouting what am I suppose to think?" The dark human asked.

"Thrax what are you doing here? This is an Alliance research facility." Shepard said.

"I'm here looking after the kid." Thrax said as Liara levitated down.

"Shepard." Liara said with a warm smile.

"Liara." Shepard smiled back and hugged her, which she returned.

"So is anyone going to apologize for this idiot shooting me." Thrax said being a pain and interrupting a moment.

"Thrax its already healed." Shepard said.

"Commander who's the krogan." The female asked.

"Ah now I remember you. The ungrateful human. We saved your ass from collectors and you go and call Shepard a traitor." Thrax said as he towered over her.

She looked away, either out of shame or fear, Thrax wasn't sure. Just then they could see a light coming from a locked door on the second level and Thrax said "company!"

"Let's do this." The male human said.

"Not this time James." Shepard said "I need you to keep the shuttle safe in case we need to make an exit."

"Yes Commander." James said and went back to the elevator.

Once James was gone the door opened and reveled several Cerberus troops. Thrax pulled them down and once they were in arms reach tore them apart. "Ah its good to be killing Cerberus again." Thrax said.

"I know. Did they even pay you?" Shepard said.

"I'm an alien bounty hunter who's been destroying Cerberus operations whenever I could. What do you think?" Thrax said.

They climbed back up to the second level and moved through the door that Cerberus opened and they came to an armory and.

"My shotgun!" Thrax shouted and dropped his stolen assault rifle and ran and picked up his shotgun. "Thrax is that the hammer from the Broker base?" Shepard said noticing the hammer that was too large for a human to wield, or even move.

"Yep, learned that even salariens can't figure out how to make these babies." Thrax said as he picked up the hammer threw it in the air and caught it. "Now I've got my stuff let's go kill some of these ass hats." They moved past the armory door and walked right into a long corridor and saw several Cerberus troops. Before they could do anything Thrax's fist glowed blue and grabbed his hammer and ran forward and slammed it right on a trooper and caused a giant explosion that killed the rest of the Cerberus troopers. "Come on princesses!" Thrax said laughing at finally being able to kill something after four damn weeks. They walked through a door and started getting shot at by an automated turret. "Fuck! What kind of research base is this?" Thrax shouted.

"Standard Alliance defenses," the female said.

"You Alliance ass hats are more paranoid then the damn batarians!" Thrax said before he quickly turned and tried to fire, but was rewarded with his barriers being overwhelmed and felt two slugs hit his armor. "Alright! Fuck This!" Thrax yelled and launched a huge biotic sphere right at the turret, causing it to explode and the hail of bullets to stop. The four ran forward and they went into the control room which quickly turned into a gore room thanks to Thrax's shotgun. "Damn! I can't get the tram across!" Thrax said.

"Its on a separate circuit only accessible from the archives." Liara explained.

"Maybe what if we got one of the communicators from one of the helmets?" The human, Ashley said.

"And?" Shepard said.

"And we convince the other side to sent the tram." Ashley finished.

"Good plan, get to it Ash." Shepard said with a smile which caused her to smile.

"That is her right Shepard?" Thrax asked and was rewarded with a nod. "What ever you do, don't let her go. You don't what to know what its like to lose the one you love because of something out of your control." Thrax said. Shepard nodded but was called away from Ashley. Thrax turned his head and saw Liara was looking at him with those big sad eyes. During the six months Thrax stayed with Liara she looked him up and was both terrified and greatly saddened. "Liara, don't." Thrax said gently.

"Its just," she started but Thrax just hugged her and said "I've made my peace with what happened kid."

Once Shepard and Ashley came back Shepard spoke into the com unit and said "this is Delta squad requesting the tram."

"Delta squad? Where the hell have you been? Never-mind, what happened to those intruders?" A oddly mechanical voice said.

"Dead." Shepard lied.

"Alright we'll send the tram over." The voice said.

"Think they bought it?" Ashley said.

"We'll soon find out. Ash stay back and give us sniper support, Liara and Thrax cause hell with some shockwaves and singularity's, and I'll flank them from the side." Shepard ordered. Liara and Thrax got into cover in front of the door and into cover as Ashley stayed back and switched to her sniper, Shepard went forward and knelt to the side waiting for the chance to flank them. Once the tram arrived they saw it was flooded with Cerberus ass hats. Thrax and Liara turned and quickly used there biotics to send a singularity and shockwave separately, which managed to take out several of the troops.

Once Shepard came out he started taking out the troopers thanks to the surprise it caused and one trooper said "shit that's Shepard!" The mechanical voice said with a hint of fear.

Thrax ran forward and delivered a punch to one of the troops that broke apart the face plate and what he saw disgusted him. There was a blue tint on the face and several blue ports on the face. "What the fuck he looks like a husk!" Thrax yelled ignoring the bullets hitting his barriers and armor. Thrax shook his giant head and turned and fired at another trooper right in the head and started to move forward but was struck in the face and stumbled back. When he regained his focus he saw that it was a cerberus trooper carrying a shield. Thrax holstered his shotgun and ran forward and grabbed the shield and started to crush it with his hands before he delivered a brutal headbutt to the troopers face. "Did you see there faces?" Thrax asked.

"They looked like husks!" Ashley said.

"Not quite but something been done to them." Shepard said.

"Is this what Cerberus stands for now? Turning there soldiers into monsters?" Ashley said.

"I always said we should have just spaced all the cerberus ass hats on the Normandy and started hunting them down at the same time as the collectors." Thrax said.

"Is this what they did to you?" Ashley said accusingly to Shepard.

"How can you equate me with that thing?" Shepard said sounding hurt.

"I don't know what you are now. Just tell me something, is the man I love still in there?" She asked sounding a little frantic. Shepard walked forward and hugged her and whispered something in her ear which seamed to calm her down, she said "I'm sorry Shepard, I still have to get use to the fact your still alive." She said looking slightly happier.

Thrax coughed and said "not to interrupt this touching moment but can we move on? There are more Cerberus weakling to kill." Thrax said interrupting them.

"Yeah, Thrax is right." Shepard said as he let go of Ashley, albeit unwillingly. They put on there oxygen masks and activated the tram line and started moving. Unfortunately when they were about half way across the whole tram shook with an explosion and on the other side they could see another tram, filled with Cerberus troops coming toward them. One biotics explosion, curtsy of Shepard and Liara, later they were on the other tram and moving ever closer to the archives. Once they go into the main area outside of the archives they were attacked by more troops. "Shit they have a krogan!" One yelled.

"Got that right weaklings!" Thrax said as he ran towards one and delivered a brutal punch to the face, and stomped on the head on the trooper after he fell. "Come on!" Thrax roared before he fired his shotgun and removed the head of one of troops before he threw a powerful shockwave, plowing its way through the soldiers. Once they were all dead they walked into the archives. A giant room with glowing prothian ruins in the middle. Shepard motioned for Ashley and Thrax to clear the room while he and Liara moved towards the prothien ruins. Thrax slowly moved around the room making sure there wasn't anyone in the room when he heard Ashley grunt and saw a woman running faster than possible for a human run away and head for the exit. The four all followed her until they saw her jump onto a Cerberus shuttle. Thrax thinking quick managed to grab the shuttle with his biotics, however the pilot started to push the thrusters and made it harder for Thrax to hold on, soon Thrax saw out of the corner of his eye a blue alliance shuttle come and slam into the cerberus shuttle. Thrax quickly pushed Liara,Ashley, and Shepard out of the way before he dived out of the way himself. When he looked up he saw that the dark skin human,James had been piloting the shuttle. Before he could go over and kill him, Thrax saw something move in the flaming wreckage that was the Cerberus shuttle. Thrax saw an android walk out with silver skin and start running towards him. Thrax had braced himself but before the android had even reached him he saw Shepard standing beside him, weapon drawn and aiming at the fallen body of the android.

"Bring that thing!" Shepard said as he helped James up.

"Commander we've got Reaper signatures in orbit!" Thrax heard Joker say into the com.

"Alright let's go double time it." Shepard yelled as they all entered the shuttle.

And behind them Reapers started to descend on the red planet.

A/N- in case I didnt make it clear Ashley wasnt hurt by the android she's still there.

Now since i can't think of anything else to say

Jaffa3 out


	26. Chapter 26

They were going to Palavan. Thrax wouldn't admit it but he was somewhat nervous. During the Rebellion he had launched countless hit and run strikes at the turians destroying several dreadnuaghts, cruisers, defense platforms, and even a planet. But for all his effective campaigns against the galaxy, he never managed to get to any of the homworlds of any species (with the exception of the volus which was a disaster, once they came out of FTL they were met with a small assortment of cruisers and frigates, and defense towers, all filled with missile launchers that obliterated Thrax's entire fleet.) However Thrax was on the bridge with Joker looking out at the battle and Thrax finally admitted, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the Turian Fleet was the most powerful in the galaxy. Thrax could see swarms of frigates, and cruisers, and dreadnaughts attacking the Reaper forces. And they were getting obliterated. Thrax saw one of the giant dreadnaught class reapers obliterating a turian dreadnaught with one blast from its laser. "Thrax! Let's go!" Shepard said as he ran towards the elevator. "Is Vakarian on Palavan?" Thrax said a little worried. "Not sure. But we're not going to Palavan, we're going to its second moon." Shepard said as he started suiting up. "The hell are you talking about Shepard, Palavan's only got one moon." Thrax said. "The other moon Menae is a hidden moon. Classified to make it into a defense station in case of attack." Shepard said as he and Thrax went into the shuttle with Liara Ashley and James already in it. They were flying toward a base as EDI was trying to raise the primarch to no success. Once the shuttle door opened a husk was standing right there and was quickly blown away by James and a shotgun. "What kind of shotgun is that?" Thrax asked. "Katana." James said with a smile. "Not bad. But that's still just a childs toy compared to this beauty." Thrax said before he fired his claymore at a husk that was running towards them, once the shot made contact the left side of the husk became nothing but small chunks on the ground. "Damn!" James said with a laugh. "Damn is right." Thrax said. "Looks like boys only care about there toys no matter the species." Ashley said with a grin. James laughed but Thrax didn't get the reference. Instead Thrax started to run into a group of husks and rip them to pieces with his bare hands. He finished by lifting up a husk and tearing it in two. "Damn!" James said looking impressed. They ran toward the closest base and entered. After some hesitation from the turian guards (because of Thrax no doubt) they were let in. "So this is why they classified this moon." Thrax said out loud. This was a perfect position. If someone attacked Palavan they would bypass this moon completely, so when the actual planet was attacked the enemy forces would be caught between the moon base and the actual turian home planet. This was a perfect tactic, provided you weren't attacked by giant omnicidal monsters! While Thrax was thinking Shepard was busy talking to the general in charge of the base. Thrax shook his head and listened. "I can't raise general Victus, the reapers knocked out our com relay in there first strike." One turian was saying to Shepard. "We'll repair it just hold tight." Shepard said. "Ashley you and James stay here and try to help the turians push back the reapers." Shepard said. They both nodded and went off towards a nearby barricade. Shepard turned and went towards the com relay with Liara and Thrax following behind him. They saw a pair of turians close to the tower who said "they pushed us away! Can you help us re take the tower?" One shouted. Thrax didn't listen for a responce instead he charged at the nearest husk and smashed its head it with his fist. The other husks started to try to swarm him but Thrax wasn't worried, he pulled his shotgun and obliterated several husks with only three shots. "Come on princesses!" Thrax said to Shepard and Liara. Shepard grinned and ran toward the tower and took a look at the bottom terminal. He typed in a few commands and then said "someone has to repair this, Liara." He looked at the kid. "Done, if you could keep them off me I'd be appreciated." She said as she climbed the ladder to make the repairs. "You ready Shepard?" Thrax asked as he reloaded his shotgun. The husks came in a big group. Thrax threw several of them off the nearby ledges before he shot a blast of biotic energy that literally caused the husks to explode once they hit the nearby rock faces. Thrax then ran forward and backhanded two husks before he kicked on in the stomach, sending it flying and shooting it, while it was still in the air! Thrax then jumped and punched the ground with his hand, causing a nova blast and killed several husks around him. When he looked up Shepard was finishing his last husk with a biotic enhanced punch through the face. Liara then called "ok repairs are done! The com towers online!" She said as she slid down the ladder. "Great job kid!" Thrax yelled before he fired at a new group of arriving husks. The new group of husks found themselfs floating around a small black hole, soon they found themselfs dead by a large explosion caused by the black hole exploding. "Shepard, its Corinthis. Get back here we've got some problems." A turian said into the coms. "On our way. You heard the man!" Shepard said and started making his way back to the base. Once they got there they saw the barricade had been blasted, Thrax ran over quickly to see if he could help but the turians there were already dead. The only ones remaining on the barricade were Ashley and James and both weren't looking so good. "Wonder if I can get two at a time wha hoo!" He heard James say. Thrax climbed up and moved the dead turian off the mounted gun placement and started firing. There were only husks trying to climb around the barricade, Thrax managed to take them out easily, the ones he missed Ashley or James took care of. This almost seemed like the reapers were just throwing there soldiers aimlessly, trying to deplete the ammunition of the enemy. A common tactic of the rachni and, Thrax was sad to say many krogan commanders during the rebellion. Thrax had just finished off another wave when one of those meteors came hurtling down and what emerged was a monstrosity. It was huge, taller than Thrax and at least twice as heavy, it walked on all fours and its face looked like a deformed mixture of a turian and a krogan. It roared and charged at the barricade which knocked it down, causing Thrax, Ashley, and James to fall. It charged at them while they were still down but Thrax quickly grabbed his hammer and swung it in a vertical arc hitting the brute right under its chin and caused it to fly backwards. Thrax got up and charged the thing himself, he managed to slam his hammer on top of its head before he felt a blunt pain from his stomach, which was the brute punching him in the gut and getting sent flying through the barricade. "Ok! Now I'm mad!" Thrax said before he stepped through the Thrax sized hole made in the barricade. He saw the brute was stumbling due to two head injuries and when it saw Thrax it roared and charged which Thrax returned. They met in the middle and grasped each others hands pushing with all there might, and to Thrax's surprise, he was slowly but surely getting overpowered. He felt himself getting pushed back and had to think of something. Getting struck with an idea Thrax kicked the brutes left leg backwards causing it to roar in pain and fall to the ground, giving Thrax the time to grab his hammer, channel his biotics into it and slam it down on the monsters head with all his might. When Thrax looked at its remains he saw that not only was the brute dead, but its entire upper body had been blown away. Thrax panted, not use to fights as intense as this. He turned and saw Ashley clutching her arm with a look of intense pain on her face, James looked better, with only a few minor cuts. "Hey you alright?" Thrax asked as he went over and knelt. "Give me your hand." She said. Thrax reached out and offered his giant hand, she grasped his finger and quickly pulled away while still grasping his hand, she let out a small groan as a sickening CRACK emitted from her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked gently. "Fine." She said in a soft voice. "I don't think so William." A voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Shepard with Garrus. "Garrus!" Thrax said happily. "So you managed to keep yourself alive in the past six months?" Garrus joked. Shepard meanwhile had knelt by Ashley, concern written on his face "are you ok" he asked softly. "Fine." She said trying to keep a brave face. "Thrax, take her back to the Normandy." Shepard said. "What, out of everyone, you're sending me back?" Thrax said in equal parts shock and outrage. "If you get into trouble on the way back I know your able to protect yourself and Ashley." Shepard said. Thrax understood now. Shepard was just looking after his female, in his place Thrax probably would have done the same thing. "Alright." Thrax said before he knelt and lifted up Ashley gently. Shepard, James, and Garrus started running to wherever they were going and Thrax walked slowly towards the shuttle. "He does love you." Thrax said suddenly. "What?" Ashley asked. "Shepard, whether you think he's still a cerberus puppet or a clone, he does love you." Thrax said softly. "And its killing him inside that the one he loves thinks he's a fake." "Its hard. I can't accept him and then later find out he's not the man I fell in love with." Ashley said with tears in her eyes. "Your life span is short enough, don't waste the time you have by pushing away someone who loves you." Thrax said calmly. Ashley now had tears streaming down her face "your right." 


	27. Chapter 27

Thrax was walking with Shepard, who was dressed up in some fancy alliance uniform. They were going to try and broker a peace between the turian, salarien, and the krogan.

Thrax had never laughed so hard in his life.

"The krogan is in no position to make demands!" Thrax heard a female salarien say. They walked into the conference room. The turian primarch and salarian dalatress were in there. Along with Wrex. "The krogan" has a name. Urdnot Wrex. And besides, I got my own problems. I've got reaper scouts on turchanka."

"What?" Thrax said alarmed.

"Yeah, so why should I care if your species goes extinct." Wrex said.

"Trying to draw out negotiation will get you nowhere Wrex, just tell us what you want." The primarch said.

"I'll tell you what I need... A cure for the genophage." Wrex said.

"Absolutely not! The genophage is non negotiable." The dalatress said.

"What's wrong salarien?" Thrax said not using her title.

"My people uplifted your people. We know them best."

"No I know my people best. I was there for the rachni wars! You and all the other cowards on the council spread your propaganda about how you were holding the line but I know better! You were on your last legs before we stepped in! Half of the turian fleet had been destroyed, the asari and salarien fleets were all but destroyed! Once you sent us out you to fight the rachni you all went back to your homworlds to lick your wounds while millions, if not billions of my brothers died!" Thrax was now yelling causing everyone (even Wrex) to take a step back.

"Yes and then after that you ceased to be useful. If you really were there for the rachni wars then you were there for the rebellion."

"Oh I wasn't just there for the rebellion. I lead it! My name is Gratlok Talz." Thrax said.

"The killer of worlds?" The primarch said.

"That's right. Maybe we did deserve some kind of punishment, but what you did was a boarder-line war crime. And when we start adapting to the genophage, when we're able to finally get back on our feet, you send a STG team to modify the genophage, and keep us like we are."

"We did no such thing." The dalatress said.

"Enough! Whether the krogan deserve a cure is academic it would take years, if not decades to formulate one."

"Oh really? Well my information says different. A salarien scientist named Maelon grew a conscious and tried to cure the genophage." Wrex said.

"Wrex are you insane? I saw what he was doing, it was monstrous, barbaric even." Thrax said.

"Maybe, but one thing you didn't know was that some of the females he experimented on had been successes, and the dalatress here, not wanting us krogan to actually help each other, sent in a STG team to take them." Wrex said as a video popped up on the screen, it showed an STG base and behind force fields were several krogan females.

"Where did you get this? It could be a fabrication! The dalatress said.

"Don't insult me! Those are my people, there immune to the genophage and your going to give them back!" Wrex shouted.

"Dalatress is this true?" Shepard asked.

"How will curing the genophage help my people?" The dalatress said.

"How long do you think you'll last against the reapers without help?" Shepard said.

"And I'll be the last friendly turian you'll ever see." The primarch said.

The dalatress put her face in her hand for a moment before she said "the females are on one of our research bases on Sur'Kessh."

"Let's go Shepard." Wrex said.

"I don't think so! These things take time krogan." The dalatress said.

"No as a council Spectre Shepard can oversee the transfer." Thrax said.

The dalatress had her head now in defeat.

* * *

"This is the salarien homeworld guys, there not use to seeing a krogan, let alone two krogan battlemasters."

"I still don't trust a word they say." Wrex said before he checked his shotgun.

"I'm with him." Thrax said.

"Look just trust me." Shepard said.

"It'll be ok guys." Liara said.

"Thanks kid." Thrax said.

"Wouldn't want anyone else than you here Liara." Garrus cleared his throat and Wrex looked at him and said "I guess I can make room for you too."

"Figured you gone soft sitting on that throne of yours."

"Remind me why we took him." Thrax said. Garrus and Liara laughed at that.

They all then heard a small alarm and the pilot, Cortez or something, said "Commander the salarian base says we don't have authorization to land."

"Should have known they would try to double cross us!" Thrax said angrily.

"Yeah, well let's see them try and stop a krogan air-drop!" Wrex shouted as he walked toward the door.

"Wrex wait." Shepard tried to no avail.

"Raah!" Wrex roared as he leapt off the shuttle and slammed against the ground. "We have an unauthorized landing." One salarien said.

"And who authorized you to hold my people hostage?" Wrex said before he used his biotics to throw several salariens against a wall.

"Oh for the love of!" Thrax muttered before he jumped down and flared his biotics menacingly. The shuttle landed and Thrax and Wrex stood there ready for a fight. But Shepard and the others stepped out of the shuttle and stood between the salariens and the angry krogan. "Stand down!" One salarien said to everyone's surprise, his own men.

"Commander Shepard, restrain you colleagues. We only found out about the transfer a few minutes ago."

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident but you have something worth a lot to my friend here."

"Something worth killing for." Wrex said in a threatening tone.

"We can resolve this matter but I must insist that your friends remain under guard."

"No way, if I can't go then Thrax goes." Wrex said.

"Thrax is a member of my team. You can keep Wrex under guard but not Thrax." Shepard said.

"Very well. I thank you for being so understanding." Wrex walked with two salariens accompanying him and said "this whole planet smells wrong." He stated simply.

The four walked over to Wrex and said "I don't like this Shepard. I should be the one going in."

"You go in whelp and we're at war with the salariens." Thrax said.

"Ah come on old man. You know that was just good ol fashion krogan hot air." Wrex stated.

"Good point, no ones dead." Thrax said.

"How did you find out about the females Wrex?" Thrax asked.

"Sorry Thrax, there listening to every word we say." He said before he shouted "I like my salarien liver served raw!" To the salariens displeasure, "besides isn't this something the Shadow Broker should know?" He said before he looked at Liara and continued "too bad I don't know him, or her."

"I'm sure the Broker was very busy." Liara said.

"Sure. All I know is that these females are the best, and possibly last hope for my people." Wrex said.

"That's what I always liked about you Wrex." Liara said.

"My smoldering good looks?" Wrex said spreading his arms.

Liara giggled and said "there's that, and the fact that you never give up."

"Once the genophage is cured we krogan can get back to doing what we do best. Saving the galaxy from giant monsters." Wrex said.

"Never going to let us forget about the rachni wars eh?" Garrus said.

"You weren't there Vakarian, we earned the right to be proud of that." Thrax said seriously.

"And besides I didn't see a turian monument the last time I was at the citadel." Wrex said chuckling.

"Just wait til this wars over." Garrus said laughing to.

They left Wrex and went toward the salarien who managed to stop the show down, after the Shepard, Liara, and Garrus talked with another salarien who they knew from a planet called Virmire. They walked up to the elevator and the salarian who managed to calm them all down and said they have clearance before an alarm started sounding. "Please proceed quickly." The salarian said before he turned and left.

They arrived at the level and saw a familiar face. "Mordin?" Shepard said.

"Eye sight still sharp Shepard, surprise understandable, had not expected to return to STG." Mordin said in his rapid speech.

"Your back with STG?" Thrax said.

"Yes familiarity with genophage made me logical choice to help stabilize females" he leaned in close and said "also slipped word to Clan Urdnot about females."

"Your Wrex's inside source?" Shepard said.

Mordin nodded and said "females suffering with weakened immune system, side effect of Maelons experiments. Couldn't save these." Mordin said as the group saw multiple bodies covered in white tarp, all of them krogan sized. "I'm sure you did your best." Shepard said. "One female alive, immune to genophage, if she dies then cure likely to be problematic." They approached a krogan female in a containment pod, but that wasn't what concerned Thrax. What concerned him was that she was in restraints and wearing the garbs of a shaman. He grabbed the salarien working the controls of the pod grabbed him and yelled "your keeping a shaman in restraints?!"

"Thrax put him down." Shepard said.

"No for what he's done to her I'll break his neck!" Thrax shouted. In Krogan culture the Shaman was given almost as much respect as the clan leader.

"Did the best we could to help her. Out of restraints she put several salariens into hospital." Mordin said.

Thrax hesitated for a few moments before he released the salarien walked up to the female and said "my name is Gratlok Talz, I'm here to help you."

"Are you going to kill me?" She said in a slow, careful voice.

"You are literally the only future we krogan have." Thrax said.

"Oh goddess, the things done to her!" Liara said.

"What are you here for?" She asked.

"I'm here to help get the genophage cured." Thrax said.

They then heard explosions and an alarm. "Then I hope you brought and army." She said.

"I am an army." Thrax said.

They left the female and went to the elevator they had previously left. "Something wrong I can't get it to respond." A salarian said.

"Move." Thrax said before he pushed the salarian to the side and started to override the controls and then said "there done." Thrax said. Once the elevator door opened they saw a small box that started beeping. "Oh crap." Garrus said.

Thrax managed to shield Liara from the blast with his body, but that was it. "You ok kid?" Thrax asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

"We're fine too. Thanks for asking.". Garrus said.

"Wasn't worried about you Vakarian." Thrax grunted before laughing.

"Is there another way out of here?" Shepard asked.

"Through the door opposite of you." Another salarian said as the one Thrax pushed out of the way was now dead. "Let's go." Shepard said as they ran to the door, Thrax however saw an active terminal and activated it.

And what he heard disgusted him.

He joined up with Shepard and the rest and they went through the door. A ladder climb later and they met up with a squad of cerberus soldiers that were attacking the containment pod Mordin and the female were in. "Get the krogan!" One soldier said when he saw Thrax. They never got the chance as Thrax ran up, grabbed his hammer, started channeling his biotics into it, and slammed it on the ground causing a giant explosion. "Excellent! Affinity for destruction in tact Thrax. Technician dead, need you to authorize clearance." Mordin said as Liara started typing on the console.

"How you holding up." Shepard said. "Containment field holding, its strong but not designed to withstand gun fire." Mordin said.

"I'm fine Commander." The female said.

Just then an explosion rocked the pod and knocked them off there feet. What they saw was a Cerberus shuttle hovering outside with soldiers firing at the four. "Alright let's do this!" Thrax roared before he used his biotics to grip the shuttle and sent it flying into the building opposite of them. "Meet us at next checkpoint." Mordin hollered before he disappeared to the next level.

They saw a door open near where they entered and several Cerberus troops came pouring out. Thrax created a blade and used it to cut the cerberus ass hats in two. "Oh goddes!" Liara said, looking like she may be sick.

"If you want I can teach you that kid." Thrax said before he laughed at her face.

They waded there way through the gore that was the cerberus troopers and went through a door and saw two cerberus troops that were just standing around. Before Thrax or anyone could do anything a giant thing burst through the wall beside them and obliterated the cerberus troops. The thing turned to the four and roared before it turned and ran. "I'd hoped never to see one of those things again." Liara said sounding terrified. "Careful there goes the next Shadow Broker." Shepard said.

"Could have sworn he was muttering T'soni the entire time." Garrus said.

"Not funny." Liara said looking annoyed.

"I don't get the reference." Thrax said.

"That thing was the same species as the shadow broker." Liara explained.

"Weren't you there?" Garrus asked.

"To busy fighting a krogan warlord. How do you think I got this hammer?" Thrax said as they climbed stairs.

"Always though you just managed to buy it." Garrus said. They came to the same situation as before, cerberus troops firing on the pod. "Cowardly sons of bitches!" Thrax roared before he ran and charged right into the group. Slammed his head into one of them and broke his face plate sending shards into his head. He turned and quickly backhanded two soldiers off the edge to there deaths. He then grabbed one of the soldiers by the throat and squeezed popping his head off. He approached the final one. He tried to fire at him but all the shots were stopped, either by his armor,barriers, or his natural plating. He grabbed the gun and crushed along with the troopers hand causing a very mechanical scream.

"So you feel pain? Good that's going to make things all the more fun." Thrax said darkly.

"Go to hell alien!" The trooper said. Thrax grabbed the troopers other hand and quickly snapped it causing another scream.

"Now why are you here? To help the reapers?" Thrax asked.

"A unified and cured krogan race is a threat to humanity. We're here to stop you and your savage kind from ever becoming a threat!" The trooper yelled before his head exploded.

"What the fuck!" Thrax yelled.

"Hmm, seems cerberus took suggestion to use ocular flashbangs." Mordin said. Shepard cleared Mordin and the female but before he could go the final checkpoint the pod suddenly stopped.

"Cerberus must have cut power. Need you to re establish circuit to move to final checkpoint." Mordin said before another cerberus shuttle showed up.

This one faced the same fate as the other one. After power was restored they moved on. "Shepard pod under fire at final checkpoint, shields failing!" Mordin said.

"Alright double time it." Shepard said.

They reached the top of the building and saw several Cerberus troops attacking the pod. Thrax grabbed his hammer, charged it with his biotics and hurled it killing several. "Alright Mordin your clear." Thrax said.

"Yes,clear. No wait! Picking something up on sensors! Something big." Mordin said.

Just then a giant mech came hurling down from above. It was giant, bigger than Thrax by at least six feet. On one arm it had a giant gun, and on the other it had a giant missile launcher. Thrax saw it was aiming its gun at the pod and quickly threw up a barrier to protect the pod. To his surprise it actually took some effort to sustain the barrier.

"Gah!" Thrax grunted.

Once the pod was out of the mech's line of sight Thrax turned on it and used his biotics to push it into a wall. And to his continual surprise, the mech appeared undamaged. The group unloaded there weapons on the mech. "Shit that thing has strong shields!" Thrax said to Garrus who had taken cover beside him.

"Well time to overload them." He said with what passed for a Turian grin.

Garrus popped out of cover after he punched something into his omni-tool and shot it at the mech. Thrax could see its shields falter and he launched a warp at it, the same time Liara and Shepard did. The mech went up in a giant explosion, the warps obviously messing with its power source and causing an internal explosion which also hit several of the cerberus troops that had landed with the mech.

The shuttle landed and Thrax said "you missed all the excitement whelp." Thrax said as Wrex stepped out of the shuttle and approached the female and offered his hand to help her out. She reached out and instead of grabbing his hand she grabbed his shotgun and fired it twice at two cerberus thugs that weren't killed in the explosion. She threw Wrex's shotgun back at him and said "I'm not a helpless Varren Wrex."

Wrex looked at Thrax and Shepard and said "pff! Women." Before he walked towards the shuttle with Shepard and the rest following him.

**A/N I appologize for not posting anything in a long titty time. i recently started a new story. I feel that there arent alot of good Dawn/Lucas stories out there so i decided to make one. If anyone's interested in checking it out its called Pokemon Platinum.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


End file.
